Life's fulfillment
by farhancharizard
Summary: (AU)Kira, heir to a multi-billion company, disguises as a normal worker to get to know a girl better. KL AC DM? Full summary inside.
1. man's intuition?

Summary: This is an AU fic, where some characters may seem a bit OOC, or maybe a lot, I'm not sure. Kira is the sole heir to a multi-billion company and one day saw a girl he liked. He disguised as a normal worker in his own company to get to know her more.Oh yeah, the characters arearound 21, as i feel that 15 is too young to be in a working evironment.Be nice people! Only my second fic! On with the chappie!

'RING! RING!' Kira's cell phone blared. "So noisy…"Kira mumbled in his sleep and covered his ears with his pillow.

"Stupid Kira! Still sleeping at this hour." Cagalli grumbled.

Finally Kira couldn't stand the torture and answered his call. "Hello…"Kira answered in a sleep tone.

"Wake up pig head! What are you doing still sleeping at this hour?"

"What time is it?" Kira checked his alarm clock only to find out it's only 8am. "It's only 8 in the morning Cagalli. I worked till late last night and I need some rest after all."

"Whatever. Don't you have a meeting with Athrun later? He's been asking me non-stop where you are and why you're not answering his calls. I guessed as much you were sleeping."

"Oh. It slipped my mind. Okay, I'll go get changed now and tell him that I'll be a bit late."

Kira groggily got up from his bed and changed. Kira is the sole heir of a multi-billion company, Yamato Corp., which specializes in research in the bio-medical field, and Operating System for Smart Technologies. His parents died in an air crash while he was still a toddler. He has been raised by his uncle, Uzumi Nara Atha. Uzumi has also took the reins of the company until Kira turns 21, where sole ownership will be given to him. Kira and Cagalli are close cousins.

Now at 21, Kira is ready to take on the responsibility of taking charge of the company. He lives with Uzumi and Cagalli in his parents' lavish mansion in the northern suburbs of Onogoro, the capital of Orb. Yet despite all the wealth surrounding him, Kira fortunately did not turn out to be a spoilt kid, and had a sense of independence rooted within him. He certainly has been well raised by Uzumi.

Kira changed into his business suit and went down to the kitchen to drink some juice before leaving the house.

"Are you skipping breakfast again Kira?" Julie, a housekeeper working in the mansion asked Kira, as he's taking a sip of his orange juice. She's well into her fifties and has been in the household even before Kira was borne.

"Um, yeah. I'll just get a grab from a drive-through. I'm already late for a meeting with Athrun."

Kira hopped onto his Porsche and proceeded to his meeting place with Athrun.

"Mr. Athrun, Mr. Kira has arrived. Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, Thank you Marlene" Atrhun replied his secretary over the office phone.

Kira knocked softly on the door before entering it.

"I can see why you're still without any girlfriend Kira. And I thought only girls take hours to dress up, except for Cagalli that is." Athrun grinned.

"Give me a break Athrun. Its not my fault that it's so hard to find a girl who's more interested in the contents of my wallet than me"

"I feel for you all right. But it still doesn't make a valid reason for you to forget our meeting"

"Sorry Athrun, I was working late last night. Now I know how tough it is to manage such a big company. I wonder how Uncle Uzumi managed to do it these past 20 years, and made it even more prosperous."

"Relax Kira, slowly as time pass by you'll also learn the secrets of the trade. Now which you wanna do first? Let me explain about the new OS or just have a man to man talk?"

"Man to man talk? What's that have anything to do with the company?"

"Now you're turning into a true blue business man Kira. Come on Kira, lighten up. What I want to talk about is that you're already 21, and you don't have a partner. Why'd you to dump all those fans of yours back at high school."

"I'm not the least bit interested in those girls, who only care about money and their looks. What I want is a person who's interested n my personality rather than my wealth or my looks."

"You're just being picky Kira. Face it Kira, this present age day the chances of finding that person is a thousand to one."

"This is my future we're talking about Athrun. I'm not shallow and I don't want to have a widow fighting over my fortune on court in the future. And since when have you become an expert in this? The only person you've ever gone out with is my cousin"

"Ah! Cagalli and me are an exception. When I first saw her in high school, it's like I have a feeling that we're going to be together. It's like men's intuition"

"Men's intuition? Is there such a thing?"

"You'll know it when it strikes you Kira."

"You and your weird fantasies. But thanks to you, Cagalli is more feminine since she's with you"

"I assume that's a compliment"

"Oh! It sure is." Kira grinned.

"Back to the OS then. I don't want to miss my lunch date with Cagalli or she'll murder me, telling that I like her cousin more than her."

"That's why the two of you make such a good couple!"

Kira and Athrun were buddies during their high school, and Athrun and Cagalli was a couple since high school. Kira knew of Athrun's passion towards robotics, and his natural intelligence in this field made Kira chose Athrun to be the head of Yamato Corp. Smart Technologies department. Uzumi also consented to the idea saw credible leadership qualities in him. Uzumi also consented Athrun going out with Cagalli agreeing with Kira that Cagalli has become more 'feminine'.

Athrun accompanied Kira down to the lobby.

"So I shall make the necessary amendments later on, so see you some other time Kira."

Kira spaced out as he caught a glimpse of the most beautiful girl he ever saw, waiting for the elevator with her female friend. Soft pink lips, curving up to form a delicate smile, eyes sparkling in delight, long silky pink hair, all these forming an aura of dazzling beauty yet a mix of innocence. Kira was mesmerized by her beauty and aura and all he could do was hang his mouth open. 'Even a goddess would be jealous of her beauty. Is this man's intuition?' Kira thought to himself.

"Kira? Earth to Kira?" Athrun asked him twice before waving his hands across Kira's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hey Athrun look over there, by the elevator! I feel the man's intuition thing you told me about"

"What!" Athrun turned to look at what Kira was mentioning about and saw a glimpse of the two girls as they made their way into the elevator. "Kira, there is no such thing as man's intuition. I've been telling you crap and you believed me."

"I do feel it Athrun! Athrun, which department is level 23?"

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken that should be the marketing department. Marketing department lets see… Oh yeah! I did saw them once when I went there for a meeting some time ago."

"Don't you know them or their names? What's her personality like? Is she sweet or caring maybe?" Kira getting excited to know more about the girl.

"Hey, what do you think I am. A playboy or something? If Cagalli were to find out I chased after skirts behind her back, she'll scratch both my eyes out man!"

"I feel that she's the one Athrun! But I want to know her more and see if she's the kind of girl I've been waiting for, a girl not interested in money but rather in personality"

"Face it Kira, from the moment you reveal your name, that's when all the girls change their attitude towards you."

"But I need to know her personality. And I feel that if I don't do anything, I might miss out on a very special person, whom I will never get a chance to meet again."

"Well you could always go up there and talk to her."

Then Kira had an idea based on what Athrun said. "Hey, what if I disguise myself as just an ordinary worker in that department. That way I can get to know her better and see if she's interested in my personality without my wealth."

Athrun was surprised at Kira's Idea. "Well, if you'd really want to do that, then I'll have no objections old buddy. You must understand one thing though, a girl's heart can be easily broken. If she found out that you lied to her, then you'd might lose her. By that time, it might be too late."

"We'll worry about that later shall we Athrun"

"Well, you certainly need to change your image Kira. A normal person doesn't wear an Armani suit to work you know. Try to wear some less well known brands. And try not to stuff your wallet with too much cash"

"Oh okay. So how much should I bring then?"

"Kira, you really are a dumb ass. It'll take a miracle for you to be like a normal person."

"Oh okay then. I shall wear some normal clothes then. So you'll 'formally' introduce me as a staff in that department. And try to let me have a table beside her or something. It makes it easier for me to chat, or even look at her"

"You're turning into a pervert Kira, or maybe even a stalker"

"No I'm not! I'm just ah... interested in her that's all"

"And one more thing Kira. A normal guy doesn't drive a Porsche to work."

"Oh, I'll get a different car later on. But I love driving that baby. Feeling the wind rushing against your skin."

"Hey. Do you want this to work or not?

"Okay okay, I get the point. And try not to let anyone know, this be our little secret, I do want to check up my staff once in a while. Call it 'personal inspection'. And of course I need yours and Cagalli's help running the company while I'm away on 'inspection' you know."

"Whatever you need buddy. Well I need to go soon or Cagalli's gonna murder me."

"Oh okay then, try to explain my idea to Cagalli for me okay. It's easier for you to explain to her on my behalf."

Athrun and Cagalli are at restaurant eating lunch.

"WHAT! Kira is gonna disguise himself as a normal guy just to get to know a girl?" Cagalli cried in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's about it. Who'd ever thought that Kira would get serious over a girl"

"Yeah, that cousin of mine didn't take any heed of the girls who were swooning over him back at high school. And now this! What a miracle! And I thought he was a gay!"

"Well, we can help him though. I'll take care of the logistics and stuff while you take care of the main office. Luckily your father has postponed his retirement, or there'll be even more workloads for us."

"Does that dumb ass really know how to win over a girl's heart? I don't think he has any clue whatsoever"

"Well, we'll see how it goes. Wanna bet whether Kira's gonna make it?"

"50 bucks on Kira winning!"

"100 on Kira as well."

"Hey, no fair. This ain't a bet at all."

"All is fair in love and war, sweetie-pie" Athrun tracing his fingers across Cagalli's lips.

Cagalli felt the blood rush to her face. "When you've become this bold Athrun?"

"For you Cagalli, I'll always be" Athrun smiled and kissed Cagalli on her forehead.

Athrun had made all the necessary preparations. He even made some changes in the office of the marketing department so as Kira could get a table next to the girl. The staff was rather surprised to see Athrun, suddenly out of the blue change the plans of the office, and added another table to the department. Athrun is a high level personnel of the company, and when some questioned his intentions, he just replied them that there will be a new staff joining them soon, very soon.

Them moment has arrived, Kira and Athrun are now outside the department making some final checks, and making sure this little cover up doesn't get blown.

"Relax Kira. Just be your normal self. You're the one who insisted on this idea anyway."

"Thanks Athrun, your part is done, and now it's my turn"

"Good, I can see you're all prepared. And where'd you got that car from?"

"I saw it from second hand dealer and thought that a second hand car would be more fitting."

"Okay… and one more caution though…"

"Yeah? What about?"

"It's regarding the manager of the department."

"What about him?"

"Unfortunately, it's a her"

"What's wrong about a female manager? You're a sexist or something?"

"It's not a problem of gender Kira. The manager, she's a tough slave driver."

"It's that bad? And why didn't you brought this up during the last general meeting?"

"It's not a very big problem though. And furthermore, she brings in desirable results. We can't just advice her over something so trivial. It's the results that counts right?"

"…"

"And Kira, call me Mr. Athrun."

"What!"

"We can't be on personal terms anymore, or it will raise suspicions. I am a member of the Board after all."

"Okay I get the point. Let's just go in okay. I can't wait to see her."

"You are now Kira Hibiki, you cannot use your real name anymore. All the documents have been edited to suit your fake name."

"Okay, Kira Hibiki…" Kira making sure he doesn't forget his 'new' name.

Athrun called his secretary using his cell phone.

"Hello Marlene?"

"Yes Mr. Athrun? What I can do for you?"

"Could you call Ms. Alstar of the marketing department to come out of her office. I'm coming in to their department in a minute's time to introduce a new employee for the marketing department."

"Is that all, Mr. Athrun?"

"Yes, Thank you Marlene" With that, Athrun ended his call.

Kira and Athrun waited a brief moment before entering the department. Every staff member stopped their respective tasks to look at the guests. They were again surprised to see Athrun visiting their department again, this time with another person accompanying him. Luckily for Kira, nobody knew of his real identity, or his plan would be over in a matter of minutes.

The office is rather spacious, considering there were not many workers in the department. The staff's working tables are clumped together in the middle of the office, open workstations without having any walls separating them. Fllay's personal office as at the end of the department, a wall of semi see through glass covering the frame of her office.

Fllay Alstar, the manager of the marketing department has already waited outside her office waiting for the arrival of Mr. Athrun and the new employee. Athrun and Kira approached Fllay and Athrun introduced Kira to the staff of the marketing department.

"I'm sure you people know who I am, considering I was also here yesterday. Today, I would like to introduce to you a new member of the marketing department. He is Kira Hibiki."

Kira bowed to the people in the department. Athrun directed him to the empty workstation, beside the girl's.

"Ms…?" Athrun asked the girl.

"Clyne, Lacus Clyne." Lacus surprised as to why Athrun would be asking her name.

'So, her name is Lacus Clyne. What a sweet name.' Kira thought to himself while trying to get himself familiar to his new workstation. Little did her know that the other staffs were staring at him, trying to analyze him.

"Oh Ms. Clyne, since you're beside him, would you mind being his guide, helping him get familiar to his new work environment?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all. In fact, I'd be more than happy." Lacus smiled, having a new member joining them.

"So. I shall make my leave now. And Kira, if you have any problems, you could always ask the other staff and the manager."

"Yes, Mr. Athrun" Kira unconsciously stressing on the 'Mr.' part. Athrun then left the department and resumed his normal daily work, leaving Kira to his new environment.

"Mr. Hibiki, I am Lacus Clyne. But just call me Lacus. If you have any problems or questions, don't hesitate to ask me, and I'll try to help you in any way I can." Lacus smiled, starting the conversation with Kira.

"Oh, Thank you. Just Kira would do fine."

"Okay Kira. I shall now introduce to the staff of this department."

Kira was at the most right of his row. To his left is Lacus and in front of him is Dearkka Elsman, a tan guy with blonde hairdo. Dearkka just grinned when being introduced. To Dearkka's right, is Miriallia Haww, the other girl he saw that day. She has short hair, up to her shoulders and a sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Miriallia Haww. Everyone calls me Miri." Miriallia smiled when introduced.

Sitting to the right of Miriallia is Sai Argyle. A serious looking guy wearing specs. When introduced, he just pushed his specs with his finger and just nodded to Kira. Opposite him and to the left of Lacus is Yzak Joule. Another serious guy, with silver hair and a small scar on his right cheek. He didn't even look up when being introduced and Kira didn't want to know how he 'received' the scar. Over at the photocopying machine, apparently doing his task is Kazui. A slight chubby guy, but slightly friendlier than the others as Kira wondered. Kazui is the errand guy of the department.

'What a hostile environment…' Kira thought to himself.

Last but not least is the manager, Fllay Alstar, a red head with long hair, and an attitude to back. Kira knew of her from Athrun and is planning to know how she runs the department for himself. She is in the office so Kira didn't get a chance to get a closer look at her.

"So, that's about it Kira"

"Oh…"

"Oh, don't worry about it too much Kira. They're all friendly people to work with, it's just that it'll take some time for them to get used to new people." Lacus smiled, her smile enlightening Kira's day.

"Okay…" Just as Kira was about to sit down and get himself familiar with his workstation and sorting out his stuff, Fllay's office door boomed open and Fllay shouted to Kira: 'KIRA! get your butt in my office right now!'

'So much for pleasantries…' Kira thought to himself as he made his way to Fllay's office while earning a sympathetic smile from Lacus.

Kira knocked on the door softly before proceeding in. Kira usually wouldn't care too much about his kind of meetings, but this time he had to act like as if he was a newcomer and had to act feeling both nervous and afraid.

Fllay was reading Kira's documents and as Kira was about to pull out the chair and sit, Fllay abruptly stopped him.

"Who told you to sit?"

Kira was speechless and mumbled something Fllay can't quite comprehend.

"Fine, Sit!"

Kira was a bit annoyed this time. 'Grr… if only I could strangle her! Just you wait, when this is over I'll personally make sure you'll get 'promoted' to a janitor.' Kira smirk evilly to himself.

"I don't know what's your relation with Mr. Athrun and why he'd recommend you of all people, but one thing for sure is that you are now working in this department, and I expect you to do your best, sometimes even more than your best. You get this clear Kira?" Fllay eyeing Kira while talking in a demanding tone.

"Yes I understand Ms. Alstar. I shall carry out my duties to the fullest of my abilities."

"Okay then, for starters I shall give you some simple work to do. Get it started on this right away." Fllay giving out to Kira some files for him to complete.

'Simple huh… this is tedious, simple yes but it'll take days to complete. What is she? Manager from hell?' Kira thought to himself as he exited Fllay's office.

"I can see she gave you the 'beginners practice'." Lacus smiled to Kira as he plopped himself down on his chair.

"Yeah, I guess so. Does everyone do this on their first day?"

"Yeah, I'm not having much work though. Want me to help you out with that?" Lacus asked Kira, worried that he might not handle the big workload.

"No, I think I can handle this. Don't want to trouble you, especially on my first day." Kira blushed, since Lacus was so close to him and their shoulders are nearly grazing.

"Oh its no trouble at all…" Lacus smiled, helping herself to the files.

"Hey new boy!" Dearkka calling out to Kira.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah you! Kira was it. Got a minute?"

"Yeah. I guess so. What is it?"

"So why does Mr. Athrun personally recommend you? You a hot-shot or something?"

Kira fumbled at Dearkka's question and tried to give a reason that he could think of. "Well… I was from uh… the other marketing department and Mr. Athrun saw me and was interested in me and recommended me here. I'm also not sure what he saw in me. I've no special talents or something…" Kira felt his sweat dropped. -

"Well, you sure? It's not everyday that we see Mr. Athrun coming down here to introduce someone"

"Well maybe… he's here to replace you Dearkka, since you're such a lazy ass" Miri quipped, teasing Dearkka.

"Hey! I'm a very valuable team member you know!" Dearkka defended himself. "I'm the star here!"

"Yeah right Dearkka. Moon maybe, or is that the size of your ego?" Miriallia again teased him.

Lacus giggled childishly, and this of course went noticed by Kira, who saw the childish side of Lacus, and was even more attracted to her. 'Oh! How cute! She has a childish side to her! Oooh! How I want wiggle her nose!' Kira again in his own world, oblivious of what's happening around him. 'This may be a fun excursion after all' Kira smiled to himself.

Well? How'd you guys find it? Comments and reviews are welcome! Until next update!


	2. zebra?

Disclaimer: Oops! Forgot to put a disclaimer in previous chapter. I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the chapter!

(Continued from previous chapter - Still on the first day)

"Say Kira." Dearkka calling out to Kira.

"Yeah?" Kira looked up took a pause from his current work on his PC. The PC is at the right side of the table thus allowing Kira to have an unblocked view of Dearkka in front of him.

"I still don't get it."

"Get what?" Kira looking puzzled.

"I mean you quit a perfectly nice job over at the other department and came here. I mean sure Mr. Athrun recommended you and all but being left under the tender care of the she-devil herself? Didn't Mr. Athrun give you a warning first or something?"

"You mean Fllay?"

"Yeah, who else, unless you're referring to Miri over here" Dearkka glancing over to Miri and grinned.

"Ahem!" Miriallia cleared her throat to get the attention of the two boys. "I happen to be mean only to you Dearkka!"

"Which means you do care about me eh Miri. I'm so touched." Dearkka's grin grew ever bigger, while feigning innocence.

"Not in this life time pretty boy"

"Awe… You can't blame me for being sooo handsome" Dearkka flashed his pearly whites and ruffled his blond hair.

"Handsome eh? I'd puke if I'd were a mirror"

"Now that's an insult to mirrors everywhere you know, at least mirrors have good tastes."

"Good tastes? I'd highly doubt it. Then how many girls you have under that belt of yours?"

"Ah… plenty, much more than you can imagine. Hey, I do have a slim figure and my belt size ain't that big anyway, so the number of girls are rather limited" Dearkka stabbed at some comedy.

"Spare me the cold humor Dearkka"

Miriallia and Dearkka continue to biker on with Kira and Lacus as the audience.

"Don't worry Kira, it's normal for these two to have little silly arguments." Lacus explained to Kira.

"Normal you say…" Kira sweat dropped.

"Yeah, perfectly normal. But it's rather fun having them around, or this place would seem rather dull don't you think?" Lacus smiled at Kira.

"Yeah, this place is rather interesting. I didn't realize that we could have fun while working."

"Is your former workplace not as lively Kira?"

Kira thought about it and agreed with Lacus totally. Working in a big office alone is sure dull and boring. "Yeah, you could say that, not much chance for me to interact with my colleagues."

"Well, glad to have you on board Kira. You seem to be an interesting person yourself." Lacus with her usual innocent smile.

Kira blushed at Lacus's remark. 'Hehe, she thinks I'm an interesting person! Woo hoo! 10 points for me! At least it's much better than her viewing me as a boring guy' Kira smiled to himself.

"Lacus! Remind me not to talk with this bird brain anymore!" Miriallia 'complaining' to Lacus.

"Hey Kira! This Fllay-fanatic is insane, pure insane I tell you!" This time it was Dearkka's turn 'complaining' to Kira.

"What! Since when I like Fllay?" Miri glared at Dearkka.

"Well… you sure seem wanting to follow her footsteps in terms of attitude and air-headness…" Dearkka teasing Miri.

"What! Urgh…" Miri giving up the almost impossible situation for her. "You're just like-like… a zebra!" Miri sighed in defeat.

"Zebra? Why the heck zebra of all things? Is your vocab really that limited?" Dearkka puzzled at Miri's comment.

"That's because… because you're just as dull as black and white!" Miri struggling coming up with a suitable reasoning.

"I happen to find zebras cool by the way. If there were any zebra brand around, I'd personally be a model for it."

"Yeah, and the company's gonna set a new record of the fastest bankruptcy I presume."

Both of them glared at each other while both Lacus and Kira sweat dropped.

"Don't worry about it too much, they'll patch up in an hour's time." Lacus smiled to Kira.

Kazui who has been at the photocopying machine approached the bickering pair from behind.

"Are you two love birds done yet? Or are you guys gonna munch each other for lunch?" Kazui's cheeky remark caused both Dearkka and Miriallia to blush. They could only face away to hide their embarrassment and Dearkka pinched Kazui's stomach for making fun of him.

"What? Its lunch break ready?" Kira asked. "Time sure pass by when you're having fun."

Lacus giggled at Kira's remark. "It sure does Kira. Did you bring anything for lunch Kira?"

"I didn't know that we need to bring anything for lunch… I thought…" Kira realized and stopped as he remembered that usually for lunch, it would be specially catered to his office. 'Darn! Forgot about lunch.' Kira mentally smacked himself.

"You thought…?" Lacus asked as Kira stopped abruptly.

"Oh… I thought that there would be a packed lunch for us that's all…" Kira feeling embarrassed.

Lacus again giggled. "You're a strange one Kira." This made Kira blushed even more.

"Did your former workplace have that kind of service?" Dearkka asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kira unsure of his answer.

"Wow! That place is so nice yet you quit. You really are strange man…" Dearkka perplexed at Kira's situation.

"Well Kira, do you want to share my sandwiches I packed from home? I did pack some and since you didn't bring any food along." Lacus offered her sandwiches to Kira.

"Oh no thank you, I wouldn't want to leave a bad first impression on you Lacus. I'll be even more embarrassed if I took up your offer."

"Oh, I really don't mind at all" Lacus smiled.

"You can have some of mine as well Kira, my mom packed some sandwiches for me this morning as well" Miriallia offered Kira as well.

"What! What about us?" Dearkka and Kazui grumbled together.

"None for you cheeky boys. This is a punishment for being naughty!" Miriallia teasing Dearkka and Kazui.

"Come on Kazui! Let's go down to the café to grab some bite. Wanna come along Kira? Or would rather get infected by these girl's childishness." Dearkka asked Kira.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you later Lacus. Wait up guys." Kira followed Dearkka and Kazui. Lacus smiled and waved goodbye to Kira.

"Wanna come along Sai, Yzak?" Kazui asked both of these guys.

Yzak as usual not a man of many words just shook his head and Sai replied that he was rather busy with his work.

The three of them took the elevator down, and went to the café right across the street from their office building. The café is rather spacious and despite the Lunch hour rush, there are plenty of seats for anyone to dine in, especially for some coffee and sandwiches. There are some other shops along this street and has a fast food center at the end of the street. A shopping center is located a couple of blocks down. The office building is located a few minutes drive away from the city center, and thus the population density during the lunch time rush hour is not that dense as compared to the city center.

The three of them sat at empty table by the window with Kazui sitting beside Kira and Dearkka opposite both of them. A waitress approached the guys to take their orders. The waitress is a rather tall woman with long blonde hair, wearing black long pants and a red shirt, with a green apron with the café's logo on it: 'Roxanne Café'

"So what will you guys be having?" The waitress asked the group.

"Hmm… A BLT sandwich and a coke for me, and some fries as well." Dearkka told the waitress his order.

"I guess I'll have the same then." Kira wanted the same order as Dearkka, not really knowing what to eat anyway.

"Same goes for me!" Kazui added.

"Three BLT sandwiches, coke and fries. Is that all?" The waitress confirming their order.

"Yeah, that'll be all I guess." Dearkka confirmed his order with the waitress. The waitress then left the group to prepare their order.

"Man! She's hot!" Dearkka exclaimed, while turning around to look at the retreating figure of the waitress.

"Yeah! Hot stuff!" Kazui agreeing with Dearkka while having a dreamy look, with his hand on the table supporting his head, and drool coming out from his mouth. -

"Come on guys, I admit she's not that bad but you guys don't just go around picking up girls, do you?" Kira sweat dropped.

Both Kazui and Dearkka stared at Kira. "Nah… not my forte, I prefer some romance, just like in the movies…" Kazui with his dreamy look again.

"Kazui, romance are for losers. New age man doesn't dig that kind of stuff anymore. Men are best at plundering conquering, if you know what I mean." Dearkka trying at his stick at 'lecturing' on his weird theory.

"Not a single clue to as what you're talking about Dearkka" Kazui didn't understand Dearkka's weird theories after all.

"Same with me Dearkka, you have some strange ideas I guess…" Kira agreeing with Kazui. "I also admit that I'm a hopeless romantic."

"See Dearkka, romance still lives. Only people like you gives it a bad reputation." Kazui sticked his tongue out to Dearkka.

"Yeah, then what about you and Miriallia? You two could be mistaken for a couple anyway." Kira asked Dearkka.

"Me and her? Hey, I'd rather spend the rest of my life in peace. Arguing everyday ain't my favorite pastime you know." Dearkka waving off the possibility.

"Okay, let's talk about work shall we? Like about tips on how to survive against the manager?" Kira changed the subject.

"Oh… tough one. That my friend you will learn for yourself when you're here longer. Let's just say you'll develop an instinct against her." Dearkka again with his weird theories.

"Ah! Don't believe a crap he's saying Kira. It's rather simple actually, the longer you're here, you'll get used to her easier." Kazui gave Kira a much simpler explanation.

"Is it always this interesting in the office?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. Guess so. It's much more chaotic whenever we'll have a department meeting right before a big project." Kazui again explained to Kira, not letting Dearkka to express his weird theories.

"Don't mind me asking, but is the Yzak guy from a mob or something? He's rather silent and unfriendly, and the scar?" Kira asked.

"Ah! Yzak… No he's not from any mob. It takes much longer for him to get used to new people, and he's rather friendly, if he's quite familiar to you." Dearkka explained to Kira about Yzak.

"And the scar?" Kira asked again.

"Oh… it ain't what you're thinking I guess. It's a mystery to us as to how the scar came about but one thing for sure is that it's not from a fight or something." Dearkka reading Kira's thoughts.

"Oh… I guessed wrong then…" Kira absorbing what Dearkka told him.

The waitress arrived with their sandwiches and they continued their chat for the next half-hour or so.

Back at the office, while the three guys were at the office, Lacus and Miri are at the coffee table and sofa enjoying their sandwiches and coffee. The coffee table is by the photocopying machine next to Fllay's office, the so-called rest area of the department.

"So Lacus, what do you think of the new guy, Kira?" Miriallia asked Lacus.

Lacus was surprised initially but regained her composure quickly. "Well… he's interesting and nice, and a pretty decent guy I think. But there's one thing though…"

"Huh?" Miri puzzled at Lacus's remark.

"There's one thing I can't comprehend though…"

"What about?" Miri curious to know what is on Lacus's mind.

"It's like there's a mysterious aura around him. It's like… he's hiding something from everyone."

"Oh… maybe he's hiding his talent or something. Mr. Athrun did recommend him after all. It's certainly much better than that Dearkka, trying to show off even though he's such an ass!"

"Oh… I guess as much. Well, it's certainly helpful to have someone like him around." Lacus smiled and let the matter go even though she felt a little unsure.

"You're interested in him Lacus?" Miri grinned. "I can smell that love is in the air…" Miri teasing Lacus.

"Hey, don't go around spreading false rumours. I just feel that he's a nice person that's all…" Lacus unsure of her feelings. "Anyway, it's not like he has the same feelings for me or something. I don't even know if he has a partner or not." Lacus blushed at her own remark.

"Oh okay then, I shall leave you to sort out your own feelings then. I do agree that he's a nice fellow. But what about the… Tolle guy?"

"Tolle? You mean the mayor's son?"

"Yeah, him all right. He's got wealth and maybe looks Lacus. He's often coming here to woo you, and I still wonder why you never did agree to go out with him. He's pretty serious about you I think."

"Tolle? Well, I don't really like those rich kind. Rich or poor are of no concern to me. I prefer someone who's nice and has a good heart. Those kind of people only go for you when you're young and pretty, and when he's no longer satisfied, he goes for another girl as simple as that." Lacus explaining to Miriallia.

"So which means you do like Kira!" Miri grinned and further teased Lacus.

Lacus blushed and evaded the question, and instead changed the topic. "So what about you and Dearkka then?"

"What! Me and Dearkka? That guy is almost impossible to be with!"

"Seems to me that you two are enjoying bickering to each other." This time it was Lacus's turn to grin.

"It's that guy's fault! He's the one who doesn't want to lose every time. He's so incorrigible!" Miri exclaimed.

"Well, one thing for sure Miri is that your actions and words don't exactly match." Lacus trying to get back at Miri for teasing her about Kira.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well… not exactly, except for someone who have known you since high school." Lacus smiled.

"Thanks a lot old pal…" Miri grinned with a hint of sarcasm.

Lacus and Miriallia took a rest on the sofa to soothe away all the stress from their work, for the duration of their lunch break.

The three guys are at the lobby of the office building waiting for the elevator.

"How much time do we have exactly before the lunch break is over?" Kira asked Dearkka and Kazui.

"Well… around twenty minutes I guess." Kazui answered Kira.

"Ah… I need to do something, you guys go on ahead without me… its not that I'll get lost or anything…" Kira told the two, and proceeded on towards the entrance of the office building.

"Strange guy…" Both Kazui and Dearkka just shrugged their heads.

Kira waited for the elevator to close before turning around and making his way to the elevator. 'Time for a board member inspection' Kira smiled to himself. He entered and the elevator and went to level thirty.

"Hello Marlene, is Athrun in?" Kira smiled to Athrun's secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Athrun is inside his office. Shall I call out to him that you have arrived?" Marlene asked Kira.

"No, it's okay. I came for a 'surprise' visit." Kira then knocked softly on Athrun's office door and entered as he heard Athrun call out 'Who is it?'

'Its not like as if he's making out with Cagalli or anything…'Kira thought to himself as he thinks about his 'surprise' visit.

"Yo! Athrun!" Kira called out to Athrun as he entered Athrun's office.

"Oh it's you Kira." Athrun not exactly surprised at his friend's visit.

"What do you mean by that. You should be happy I'm making a board member inspection." Kira grinned.

"Yeah, very absolutely ecstatic Kira. How's your 'new' work Kira?" Athrun asked emphasizing on the 'new'.

"Yeah, very fun and lively. Love the whole atmosphere, except for one thing though…"

"Let me guess… Fllay." Athrun accurately guessed Kira's misery.

"Yeah, how the heck did she become a manager anyway. What were you thinking then Athrun."

"Hey, it's not my fault that she has the necessary qualifications. Put her aside, how's your Ms. Cinderella?"

"Oh, she's so nice and pretty! I think its love at first sight Athrun! I certainly have got to know her more! I don't think she cares whether I'm wealthy or not either." Kira became excited when the topic of Lacus came up.

"Good for you Kira. Need any other help don't hesitate to come to me."

"You bet I'll come to you. Oh yeah, one more thing."

"About?"

"Your secretary, Marlene."

"What about her?"

"Could you tell her about my situation. Because she's one of the few people in this building who knows of my real identity."

"I understand. I'll tell her that she will only know you when you come in my office then. Other times she'll not recognize you is that it?"

"Yeah, that's about it. But I still don't get why you prefer people calling you Mr. Athrun instead of Mr. Zala…"

"Well that… I just think Mr. Athrun is much more cool, just a simple personal preference. Mr. Zala is just too formal for me to digest…"

"I see… but because of that even Marlene started to call me Mr. Kira instead of Mr. Yamato… it's rather odd for me though." Kira smiled.

"Different people different tastes Kira… Well if you need any help, just messaged me on my phone. I'll get back to you ASAP if I'm not busy that is…" Both of elbows on the arm rest with his hand supporting his chin.

"Okay, I'll be off then. My lunch break is nearly over also. See you Athrun!" Kira signed off and proceeded down to his new department.

Kira hummed as he made his way to the office. 'La la la…' Kira hummed. 'What a lovely day…' Kira just sang anything he liked, as he was feeling very happy at the moment. He was smiling brightly and anyone who comes across him at this moment might think that he's slightly insane. But Kira couldn't care less. He entered the office and smiled to everyone, especially to Lacus, who was a bit puzzled as to why he was rather happy, considering they still have half a day of torture to go through.

Just as he was about to plop down on his chair, that all familiar door of Fllay's office boomed open for the second time. Out came a rather fierce looking Fllay, who was feeling slightly unhappy about something, and Kira had a feeling he was the center of it.

"Mr. Hibiki! Oh my dear Mr. Hibiki!" Fllay with pure sarcasm in her tone.

"Yes Ms. Alstar…" Kira both curious to find out what he'd done and agitated that Fllay's embarrassing him in front of everyone.

"Volcanic eruption sighted. Everyone please look for shelter…" Dearkka mumbled which only Miri could hear, and she giggled slightly.

"What's so funny Mr. Elsman?" Fllay questioned Dearkka.

"Oh, nothing Ms. Alstar."

"You have not even completed your first day and yet you're already late five minutes coming back from your lunch break! Just because you're recommended by Mr. Athrun doesn't mean you can come back any time you please! " Fllay lectured Kira.

"But… I was… slightly lost considering this is my first day after all…" Kira coming up with half a decent excuse. 'Ha! Good one Kira! I bet even a kid won't believe that crap.' Kira amused at his own excuse.

"Do I look like listening to any excuses Hibiki!" Fllay sounded uninterested in his excuse. The office door from Kira's table is about five metres so the pitch of her voice is clearly audible from Kira's position.

Kira surprised at Fllay's deadpan expression. 'What! Grr… You're just a minor department manager and your attitude is like you own my company! Just you wait… hmm… which is the best method make her suffer?' Kira smiled at his 'evil' side.

"What's so funny Hibiki?" Fllay was a bit annoyed as Kira was smiling.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" Kira didn't realize he was smiling. 'What's funny is seeing you in a janitor uniform. I bet she won't even dare to look at me if that Hibiki was Yamato, yet say Yamato without a Mr. along with it.' Kira himself was trying to refrain himself. 'Wow, I'm turning evil all because of her. She must be sent for anger management course!'

"Then as punishment, you must complete those files by today! You cannot leave until you finish those!" Fllay handed out Kira his 'punishment'.

"But! …" Kira trying to slightly protest. 'What! Is she crazy! This needs a couple of days to finish! Who does she think she is! Is she trying to personally pick on me or something? That must be it! She's jealous that Athrun recommended me! HAHA! Someone is jealous… boo hoo' Kira mocked Fllay in his thoughts.

"No buts Hibiki! Get started!" With that she returned to her own office. 'No buts! Yeah right! I'm gonna kick your butt is more like it!' Kira again smirked.

"What a day this turned out to be…" Kira sighed as he sunk into his chair.

"Relax dude… It's just one of those days where it ain't gonna be your day…" Dearkka sympathizing with Kira.

"Don't let it get to you Kira. I'll help you with that as well." Lacus tried to cheer up Kira, not knowing that wasn't exactly that down to begin with.

"Ah… there's no need to Lacus. I'll handle these myself…"

"Hehe… you don't need to feel shy about it. I'm about to complete my work as well. It's much faster with two people." Lacus smiled to Kira.

"Thanks, Lacus." Kira returned Lacus's smile.

Miriallia grinned at watching those two and elbowed Dearkka trying to get him to watch the pair as well.

"Don't they make a good couple?" Miri whispered to Dearkka.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Dearkka grinned as well.

"Hey, we'll help out as well…" Both Miriallia and Dearkka offered to help Kira out.

"Thanks guys…" Kira felt really happy at having met new friends who are very nice people.

They carried out their respective tasks until five in the evening, time for them to pack up and go home.

"Woo… another day has passed! Time to go home!" Dearkka stretched his hands up behind his back.

"Yeah, quite an eventful day!" Miri exclaimed as she packed her stuff.

"You're going home Miri?" Lacus asked, still doing work on the computer.

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet my parents for dinner at a restaurant. Aren't you leaving yet Lacus?" Miri asked as she noticed Lacus is still doing some work.

"Not yet, I'm gonna help Kira finish up his work." Lacus smiled.

"What? You don't have to do that Lacus. I can handle the rest myself. You already helped me a lot today." Kira surprised that Lacus wished to stay to help him complete is work.

"Never mind Kira. It's much faster if I help. I don't have any appointments and I live rather near to the office as well…" Lacus assured Kira that she's okay with it.

"But…" Kira not really convinced.

"No Buts Hibiki!" Lacus mocked Fllay and giggled childishly. Kira couldn't help but blush.

"Well, see you tomorrow Lacus, Kira! I'm off then!" Miri waved them goodbye.

"Wait up Miri! You're taking the monorail right?" Dearkka catching up with Miri.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow! Wait up!" Kazui also catching up with Miri and Dearkka.

Yzak was the first to leave, as silent as ever.

"Well, I'll also see you guys tomorrow then." Sai as serious as ever, as he left the office.

Kira and Lacus waved them goodbye. Fllay also left the office not long after Sai left. 'What! She's leaving! She's the one who said to finish this by today! What an ass!' Kira thought to himself.

They finally completed the work around six and packed up and left the office. Kira followed Lacus to the lobby of the office building, even though his car is parked at the basement. Lacus didn't know that Kira is driving a car and thought that Kira is taking the monorail as well.

"Hey Lacus… let me give you a ride home…," Kira asked, afraid that Lacus might reject his idea.

"Oh! You have a car?" Lacus asked Kira.

"Yeah, just some second hand stuff. My parents did left me some money after all." Kira didn't say exactly how much his parents left him.

"Oh, but my apartment is just a few blocks away from here. You don't have to go through all the trouble to send me home."

"But after all that you've done for me today I feel indebted to you Lacus. Since you live near here, all the more reason I can give you a ride." Kira asked Lacus with puppy dog eyes.

Lacus smiled at Kira's eagerness and giggled an okay.

"Okay, you can pull right over here Kira." Lacus instructed Kira. Her apartment is a few minutes drive away from the office building, and Lacus told Kira that she usually walk from her apartment to the office building in the morning. The apartment building is simple and more suited towards cheap renting costs as Kira analyzed the building. 'So she lives in this kind of environment.' Kira thought to himself.

"Thanks for the ride Kira. So I'll see you tomorrow then? Don't be late okay? Or you'll suffer the wrath of Fllay again." Lacus smiled at Kira.

"I'll come super early tomorrow! I'll use three alarm clocks!"

"I'm sure you will Kira! Bye bye now!" Lacus waved Kira goodbye as he pulled away from the driveway and drove on home, thinking of his pink hair princess…

Author notes: How was the chapter ppl? Hehe… Tolle? Tolle may be a lot OOC but then again this is AU… : P… Well he will make an appearance but not so soon… It's more interesting if Kira has a competitor rite?Then we can have Kira kick some butts!

Sorry for not much of Sai and Yzak… I'm not that good a writer but I have plans for them… both will be major characters later on, as for Athrun and Cagalli… well…they will appear here and there… sorry AC fans… but they will no doubt be major characters as well… as for Fllay, hehe…more of her 'bitchyness' sorry if there are Fllay Lovers out there… Oh yeah I use monorail for the story as I feel monorail is more cool than buses, sorry for ppl who are thinking 'wad the heck monorail?' I just love Dearkka's character! So fun to write him! Don't you? Hehe…

Thanks to tennisprincess15, kiraxlacus, lil-saturn-goddess, CryingSmile, zephryn, Angel of Dreams, asga, White Silk Ribbon, emily, RuByMoOn17, tintin-chan, King Arthur6687 for the reviews! Thanks a lot!

Another GS character will appear next chapter! Not telling who : P Hehe… Well anyone has any ideas or comments don't hesitate to post! Until next update! Hehe my longest chapter so far…


	3. first project?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the chapter!

Kira took a break from his computer, and let his thoughts drift to a certain girl who has captured his heart. Kira hasn't been able spend an hour without thinking of her, and whenever Kira thought of her, he would all warm and fuzzy inside, and would certainly have a very big smile plastered on his face. He sunk lazily on his chair, and didn't feel like continuing on his work.

He was reading through some emails sent by the various departments, the usual weekly report sent by the department heads. Even though Kira hasn't formally took over the company, and with Uzumi handling most of the task of running the company, he is still given part of the responsibility. This is due to Uzumi's idea of letting Kira have some experience before taking full charge of the company. Uzumi has successfully kept most of the reporters away from Kira and Kira despite being a candidate for one the most eligible bachelor, is not recognizable by many. Even his company's employees do not really know who their president is, much less the public. All this inevitably has made Kira's plan much easier to carry out.

Kira was very deep in his thoughts about Lacus that he wasn't aware of an intruder sneaking into his room. Like a cat hunting down its unsuspecting prey, Cagalli crept up behind him and whispered in his ear, a big grin forming on her lips.

"I'm sure Lacus looks great without any clothes on, especially in that empty pervertic mind of yours…" Cagalli grinned, succeeding in surprising and embarrassing her cousin.

"What!" Kira stumbled out of his chair and landed on the ground with a big 'oof!'

"Hehehe… You were thinking of her right!" Cagalli's grinned grew ever bigger, as she plopped down on Kira's bed. "You guys only have rotten dirty thoughts stuffed in your head!"

Kira helped himself up and sat in the chair again "Yes, but not in THAT way! Guys are refined human beings mind you. My mind isn't filled with those kind things by the way. I'm as clean as an eight year old!" Kira defended himself.

"Yeah, and as dense as an eight year old as well! Sooner or later she will find out that you're a big fat liar, well not exactly bad in a sense, but you still lied to her, BIG time!"

"Are girls that peculiar about truth and lies?" Kira did not understand the heart of girls, and him lying to Lacus isn't certainly helping the situation.

"Kira… any girl would be angry and hurt when she founds that she's been duped, if it was me in that situation, I would certainly punch the daylights out of him!" Cagalli's explanation makes Kira even more unsure of his plan.

"Well… I just hope by that time she would've fallen for me… and… I don't know…" Kira sighed knowing the trouble he's gonna get involved in.

"Well… that could help you out as she would be angry for a bit, and then realize you're still you, only wealthier, much much wealthier. But it's easier said than done Kira, especially with your dense knowledge on how a girl's heart works."

"There's always a first for anything Cagalli. I need to overcome all these challenges if I ever want to be happy in life." Kira relaxing on his chair determined to fight for his happiness.

"Hey! I wanna meet her also! I wanna know what's so good about her, that could make even you to go nuts for her!"

"That's not a good idea. You'll blow my cover."

"What! I certainly will not!" Cagalli threw a pillow at Kira, but he skillfully dodged it.

"It's because you're rather popular in the company, just like Athrun, and there's a very high chance that she might recognize you, as simple as that."

"Then… have you ever thought of bringing her home?"

"Are you insane! You don't expect a normal guy to live in a mansion. She's not blind Cagalli."

"I know that dumb ass! She would certainly want to visit your home some time later on. What'd you do then? Have you even thought about that?" Cagalli piled on more pressure on Kira.

"Oh… it slipped my mind I guess. Hmm, I could crash at Athrun's place or something."

"Athrun's place is rather lavish for a normal guy by the way…" Cagalli rejected Kira's suggestion totally.

"I don't know… maybe rent a cheap apartment somewhere, preferably further away from her apartment and this mansion…"

"That's a reasonable idea… I'll help you search if you'd like!" Cagalli agreed with Kira's suggestion this time.

"We'll think about this next time shall we. I'm tired and need to wake up early tomorrow or Fllay's gonna get temperamental again."

"Fllay Alstar huh. Heard about her from Athrun, well… wanna have me kick her sorry ass?"

"No thanks Cagalli, I'll handle her myself. I'll just let her show her real personality, so as I could make a better report when the time comes. She is MY employee after all."

"Yeah yeah… Don't come crying to me when you lose, like back then during elementary school." Cagalli teased Kira.

"Hey! I didn't cry and looked for you! You were the one who searched for me, especially at the most inappropriate time! Well, go back to your room! I wanna sleep!" Kira playfully shoved Cagalli out of his bed.

"Okay then! Good night crybaby!" Cagalli switched off the lights as she went out of his room.

"…" Kira didn't feel like arguing with Cagalli, as he soon entered dreamland.

It was a rather normal morning for Kira except for a couple of things though. First, he dreamt about Lacus until he had his pillow soaked with his drool, and woke up a later than he wanted to, so he has to rush things a bit. Haste does make waste sometimes, but unfortunately happened for Kira this morning. He was in such a rush that unconsciously drove his Porsche only to realize his mistake a few blocks down the road, and thus have to make a U-turn and change to his second hand car. This inevitably causes Kira to lose another precious minutes.

And Kira thought that his eventful morning would have turned for the better. Well, Kira thought wrong. As soon as Kira reached the office, Fllay was already waiting at her office door, and checked her watch. Kira thought he was going to be dead meat but Fllay just turned and headed back in her office. Kira was surprised at Fllay's action and thought that he was off the hook this time considering he was only a few minutes late. Boy, did he guess wrong again.

"Hey morning guys, guess I was late again huh…" Kira wished everyone good morning as he plopped down on his chair. Miri greeted Kira back with a cheery smile as always and Dearkka just grinned. Kazui yelled out a morning from the fax machine, beside the photocopying machine.

"Morning Kira. Thanks for the ride yesterday. Hehe… guess your three alarm clocks didn't work huh…" Lacus teased Kira.

"Ahuh… I'm not exactly a morning person I guess… is she in a good mood or something? I was a few minutes late after all…" Kira asked regarding Fllay.

"I think so… but you never know Kira… maybe she's in there thinking of ways to barbecue you…" Dearkka trying to scare Kira.

"Big help Dearkka…" Kira sighed.

"You just can't get out of trouble can't you." Lacus smiled, which brightens Kira's day.

"I don't know, sometimes I feel that trouble comes looking for me." Kira relaxed on his chair, stretching back as his hands supported the back of his head.

Kira watched Lacus as she carried on with her work. Lacus has been carved so deep in his mind that he cannot stop thinking about her. Kira smiled and had dreamy look about him, and again he didn't realize that Dearkka has been silently studying him. Dearkka grinned, figuring out that Kira might have feelings for Lacus, and that Miri's hunch wasn't wrong after all.

'Heh… That guy is so easy to figure out, his expression is so clearly written all over his face.' Dearkka analyzed Kira as he flipped through some file accounts.

Lacus sensed that someone was observing her for the past few minutes and she blushed, fully aware that it was Kira. She turned her head and both their eyes came in contact. This time Kira blushed, his actions were caught red handed by Lacus.

"Is there something wrong with my face today Kira?" Lacus innocently asked, trying to play along Kira.

Kira was surprised but stammered a no, and gave an excuse that he was just spacing out. 'Way a go Kira, what a lame excuse!' Kira mentally slapped himself. Dearkka just grinned in the background, Miriallia sensing what Dearkka's grinning about observed Kira and Lacus as well, and understood why Dearkka was grinning like a mad man.

A nice soothing atmosphere filled the office until the door to Fllay's office boomed open that is. Out came a very serious looking manager, her fringe covering her eyes as she held her head down as she head towards the workstations in the center of the department. Her covered eyes hid any emotions; thus no one knew what she is thinking of or what is her purpose of 'visit' that morning.

She pulled a chair nearby and sat at the head of the department's 'meeting table'. The workstations, since they are joined together and the computer monitors situated a lower shelf of the workstations, enable it to be used as big table used for the department's meeting, usually before a project is handled. Thus, this is going to be Kira's first department meeting since joining the crew. Fllay sat at the head of 'table' with Kira and Dearkka nearest in the 'to the line of fire'.

Fllay began the meeting with the usual weekly report and criticized the staff of their mistakes or their general performance the past week. Even Kira wasn't spared of his previous incident of coming back a few minutes late from lunch break, even though he's just into his second day at work.

Then unexpected by everyone, Fllay made a rather important announcement.

"I have received a new project. It is not a major one but its importance must not be undermined. Since Hibiki over here has again grace us with yet another late appearance, since he thinks he is the star of this department, he will be the one to carry out this project and produce a suitable ad."

Everyone was surprised at Fllay's announcement, especially Kira. Kira questioned Fllay's intentions.

"Huh? I'm not sure why you'd pick me of all people Ms. Alstar?"

"Listen here Hibiki. I want to know why Mr. Athrun chose to recommend you and since you've came in late as well today, if you'd fall short of my standards for this project, you will be placed in the company's watch list!"

Everyone was shocked at Fllay's statement, especially Kira. 'What! She's going out of her way to personally embarrass me! I can't be placed on the watch list! She'll go through my records, and if she finds out they're fake she'll definitely get suspicious! My whole cover will be blown! Darn! What's worse is that I know nuts about marketing!' Kira sighed.

"But Ms. Alstar… shouldn't the project be handled by me?" Sai asked.

"No. Hibiki will handle it. I want to know what Mr. Athrun sees in him."

Sai instead glared at Kira and kept silent. Kira was puzzled as to why Sai would want to speak out for him, but even Sai's motive has to be questioned. Kira didn't know whether Sai wanted to help Kira or

"And Ms. Clyne. I know that you loved to help out people, especially Hibiki here, but if I ever find out you're helping him you'll also be placed in the watch list together with him. And to be sure of that, you'll be given the necessary amount of work to keep you tied up the whole day." Fllay menacingly 'lectured' Lacus, clearly abusing her position as manager.

'What! Now she's taking it out on Lacus as well!' Kira got angry and glared at Fllay, but still held some restraint. "But Ms. Alstar, Lacus was just helping me!" Kira tried to protest but to no avail.

"Never mind, Kira." Lacus smiled to Kira, trying to assure him its everything's fine.

With that done, Fllay concluded the meeting and went back into the office, leaving the rest with rather mixed feelings.

"Well, I guessed right huh… she did thought of how to barbecue your sorry…"

"Ahem! Mind your language Dearkka…" Miri interrupted Dearkka.

"Hey… it's not like as if there are ten year olds here…" Dearkka defended himself.

"Whatever Dearkka…" Miriallia sighed in defeat, as she gave a smile of sympathy to both Lacus and Kira.

"Sorry if I landed you in trouble Lacus…" Kira apologized sheepishly.

"Don't sweat over it. It's just one of her bad days I guess… I'm really fine with it… totally." Lacus genuinely smiled to Kira.

"I'd wish I could help you with that as well Kira…." Lacus sighed as well.

"Well it's okay. I'd have to start being independent also… relying on others too much will give me bad reputation after all…"

Kira spent the next hour going through the project details and thinking how he is going to get out of this fix unscathed. He knew almost nuts about marketing and with this, he will face the risk of his cover being blown, unless he could come up with a plan. He sensed that someone isn't at all happy with him handling the project, and he knew that the person has been staring at him since the meeting. He didn't know what has made Sai acted that way, but he had a hunch it had something to do with the project. He had other pressing problems to think about, and would ask Dearkka regarding Sai some other time.

Kira finally came at wit's end and had no choice but to message Athrun for his help regarding the project. He used the messaging function on his cell phone to contact Athrun.

_-ATHRUN! EMERGENCY! Big time! That Fllay has done it again! I've been given an importing project and I know nuts about marketing! If I don't come to her expectations I'm gonna be on the company's watch list! Help! HELP ASAP!_

Athrun's reply came shortly after.

_-Watch list huh… that ain't good my fren…. Well… if you really know nothing about marketing then my only advice is that you've gotta ask for help…_

Kira read Athrun's reply and were rather perplexed. 'What! I came to him for help and he told me to ask for help? I didn't know he was that idiotic…' Kira typed back his reply.

_-What the heck are babbling Athrun! I came to you for help and you instead told me to ask for help? What kind of advice is that?_

Athrun checked Kira's reply and laughed heartily. He realized his previous message seems rather stupid in a way, but that was not what he really meant. Athrun meant that Kira was to ask for help from someone in that field, to show him the ropes about marketing.

_-HAHA! That was funny in a way I agree! But what I meant was that you should ask help from an expert in the marketing field… you know anyone there? Maybe from the main office or something…_

Lacus noticed that Kira's been furiously typing on his cell phone for a while now. 'Maybe he's messaging to his girlfriend about his work…' Lacus thought about the possibility even though she felt a pang of sadness if that may turn out to be true. She decided to ask Kira about it, as she figured that maybe that's the best time to.

"Whom are you messaging to Kira? A girl maybe?" Lacus asked, trying to hide her little pang of sadness.

Kira was surprised at Lacus's question. "Oh no! I was just messaging an old friend of mine, asking him about my project… Anyway, who would want to be with me. I've no looks and wealth."

Lacus smiled, happy that Kira doesn't have a partner yet. "Oh… is he good at this field?"

"Well… I guess so…"

Kira continued to read Athrun's reply after that brief chat with Lacus. He replied Athrun soon after he understood what Athrun really meant.

_-OH! YEAH! GOOD IDEA! Hmm… let's see… AH! MWU! MWU LA FLAGA! Now he's a regional manager of Onogoro region. He used to be a manager of the main marketing department of the company. Could you tell him that I'll be meeting him after work today. Tell him of my situation. He's trustworthy fellow._

Kira waited for Athrun's reply.

_-Well Kira… you should be paying me much more now as I'm now your 'personal' assistance… the things I do for you Kira…sighs…_

Kira smiled at Athrun's reply and signed off with another message.

_-You should be happy that I'm not retrenching you! Hehe! Kidding… well… I know you love me Athrun! Or at least my cousin… well anyways… gotta go! Catch up with ya some other time! Peace out old buddy!_

Kira was happy to know that he may have a solution to his problem after all. 'Oh! Shit! Stupid me! I wasted a perfectly good chance to ask Lacus if she already has a guy. She did ask me a few minutes ago, and it would be the best opportunity to ask her without being awkward in a sense!' Kira sighed.

Kira acted like he was seriously thinking about the project but instead he was rather busy immersing in his dreamy thoughts of Lacus. Kira was so 'busy' in his work that it was soon lunchtime.

Dearkka noticed Kira was in his 'Lacus wonderland' and wanted to tease him a little. He crushed a paper into a ball and aimed at Kira. Miriallia and Lacus knew of Dearkka's intentions and wanted to see how Kira will react. Dearkka aimed and the ball hit Kira square in the face. Kira of course was totally surprised at what hit him and looked up to see two giggling girls and a guy whose grin is bigger than the moon.

"I envy you man… people in your shoes would stressed or even freaked out. But you look like you're enjoying yourself in dreamland." Dearkka puzzled as to why Kira could even have a dreamy look even though he has to handle a project all by himself.

"He's so unlike you Dearkka. You're the one who would freak out all the time." Miri commented.

"Yeah… none of your business…" Kira equipped himself with his own paper ball and returned fire but Dearkka skillfully evaded the attack, sensing Kira's counterattack beforehand. But what Dearkka didn't realize is that Miri had one of her own and aimed at Dearkka. _BINGO!_

"What was that for…" Dearkka soothed his hurt ego. Miri just sticked her tongue out to Dearkka.

Lacus giggled watching the pair, while taking out her lunch box.

"This time I brought some lunch of my own. Just some sandwiches though…" Kira took out his own lunchbox, which Julie had prepared that morning. "You guys can have some if you'd like."

Kira himself haven't looked at the sandwiches that Julie prepared, and everyone, including him were surprised at the sandwiches. They were certainly made elegantly, and this made Kira nervous and had to come up with a suitable explanation if they were to ever ask him where he obtained the sandwiches.

"WOW! Thanks man! You're the best Kira!" Dearkka quickly tucked into one of the sandwich and were even more surprised after getting a bite. "THIS-THIS IS DELICIOUS! Did you make this Kira?"

"Don't mind me as well eh Kira…" Kazui joined Dearkka.

"Yeah… this looks rather elegant as compared to my home made sandwiches." Lacus commented as she took a bite out of one.

"I made those? I couldn't even get a peanut butter sandwich right and you expect me to create this."

"Then who made those? I don't think there's a restaurant that opens so early in the morning…" Miri asked after taking a bite.

"Well… err… there's an old lady who lives near my home and we are rather close, so she made those for me…" Kira coming up with an excuse. "You guys can have some as well…" Kira offered to Sai and Yzak.

Kira thought maybe that Sai would forget about the earlier incident but that thought quickly erased as Sai glared at Kira and abruptly stood up and left the office, saying that he wanted to eat out. Kira is still puzzled at his cold reception. The office suddenly became silent, everyone just watching the retreating figure of Sai. Kazui broke the rather tense atmosphere. "I think I'll follow him down." Kazui chased after Sai.

Lacus offered Yzak but he again remained silent.

"Don't be shy Yzak…" Lacus smiled. Yzak yet again showed no expression but his tummy betrayed him. His stomach growled as a sign of being empty. Yzak felt embarrassed as both Miri and Lacus giggled. He finally took up the offer and proceeded on with his work.

Kazui and Sai remained unnaturally quiet, especially Kazui whom since Sai had a serious expression, didn't dare to start to a conversation. Sai took a sip of his coffee and looked out of the window, watching the passerby busy with their everyday life.

"Say Sai…" Kazui trying to break the silence.

"Kira."

"What?" Kazui puzzled.

"Kira is just trying to act decent. He wants to use that tactic to get everyone to look up to him." Sai still fixed looking out the window.

"But…" Kazui was shocked to hear Sai comment about Kira.

"Can't you see Kazui. Kira ain't the guy you all think he is. I just know it! I'm gonna find out who he really is!" Sai glared at Kazui before looking out the window again.

"But I think he's a really nice person…"

"No need to wait so long I guess. Tomorrow's project proposal. Then we can see how badly he does. He will surely fall flat on his face. He's a fake, and I don't know what Athrun sees in him anyways. Maybe he even lied to Athrun."

"Well… at least from the proposal we can see how good Kira is I guess… but being given only a day to complete it… I don't think it's a bit fair to Kira either…"

"I can do an even better proposal in just half day… Fllay should have just given me that project and not let Kira mess it up and ruining our department's name."

"You sure don't welcome him I guess…" Kazui sighed, deep inside trying to make himself believe that Sai may just be wrong about Kira.

"…" Sai continued looking out the window, this time his expression held a little hatred, or maybe even a pang of jealousy.

The rest of the day carried on rather smoothly, with Kira lost in wonderland for the most part of it. He really felt bored considering he does not have any work other that the project, which he will only discuss it with Mwu's help later on. Yet again, Kira used the excuse that Lacus were given extra work because she chose to help him the other day. Dearkka and Miri both didn't want to be a 'crowd' thus giving excuses that they had something on after work. Kira and Lacus had a nice conversation despite the ride only lasting a few minutes.

"Thanks for the ride Kira." Lacus smiled.

"My pleasure. Are your parents at home?" Kira asked.

Kira noticed that Lacus had a sad expression as soon as Kira asked the question. Lacus wasn't her usual self. She avoided the question.

"Well, I've gotta go now. See you Kira…" She left the car and proceeded on to the apartment without looking back.

Kira was shocked at Lacus's reply. 'Stupid me! Asking those type of questions… of course she won't tell you moron! Well… what I gonna do now smart ass… Well, I still have other unsolved problems that need a miracle to solve…' Kira proceeded on to the main office building to seek the help of Mwu La Flaga.

Author notes: Another update! I'm seriously struggling of ideas! Wrong prediction people! Mwu will only appear next chapter. Tolle… well I'm not sure… I'm hoping to make this fic at least 10 chapter long… but I'm really struggling with interesting ideas…

Woo hoo! I've past the ten thousand mark! Hehe… hmm… well I when get inspirationthen I write and with you guys supporting this fic I'm even more inspired to write faster! Struggling though…

MegDeity – it's much more fun if Fllay is the manager. Laucs does get picked on by Fllay but she will persevere! Hehe…

Thanks a lot to White Silk Ribbon, Firedude328, KiraxLacus, Angel of Dreams, bee bee, lil-saturn-goddess, CryingSmile, asga, RuByMoOn17, purpleflame81, MegDeity, wIsTfUl-wIsHeR and xxravenwingxx for the reviews!

Until next update! Peace out!


	4. Meeting with Mwu?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the chapter.**

Kira proceeded on to the main office building with other pressing problems in mind, and not just the way Lacus showed him the cold shoulder. He was curious as to why Lacus acted that way when he mentioned her parents. He deduced that it might be a sensitive issue and reminded himself to never dwell on the subject again if he were to ever gain Lacus's good side.

He cornered into the building's entrance and drove towards the VIP parking, rather parking lots reserved for the company's higher board members. A new security guard, who was only hired a week ago, sensed a rather less luxurious car parking in the VIP section. He concluded that no VIPs would be driving these type of cars and went to stop Kira, as Kira was about to lock the car door. Incidentally or rather by habit, Kira chose the parking lot that is meant for the company's president's use, as the painted initials on the ground represent.

"Sir, if you don't mind would you kindly park you car some where else. This lot is meant for VIPs, or rather the company's president."

Kira didn't exactly have the best of days and felt a little irritated and would want to just ignore the fellow, but as Kira tried to just pass by him, the security guard held his ground and did not let Kira pass through.

"Sir, I believe the both of us do now want to make any scene here, so I suggest you pull out or I shall have to resort to calling to the appropriate authorities." The security guard spoke in a calm manner, if Kira wasn't feeling rather annoyed he would have noticed at the guard's well-mannered personality. The security guard is rather muscular and well built and half a head taller than Kira, so literally knocking some sense in him would instead be a disadvantage to Kira.

Kira checked his watch, and thought that the security guard that he knew would be around this shift. "Is your senior, Pai around? I'll have a word with him."

"Pai? Unfortunately, he's on sick leave today."

"What? And you're alone on guard duty today? Shouldn't there be at least two guards patrolling in the daytime?"

"Yes I'm alone. Unfortunately, we couldn't find an immediate replacement for Pai's sudden sick leave."

Kira made a mental note to make sure that at least two guards are supposed to be on duty in the daytime. Kira felt really annoyed as it's already in the evening, and he had less than half a day to complete the project.

"What if I tell you I'm Kira Yamato, the president of this company."

The security guard studied Kira. "Yes and I'm superman. And I'll fly you to the mental institute if you do not pull out your car from the parking lot."

Kira felt stupefied after being ridiculed. "I am him and I only used this car because err… my Porsche is in the workshop!" Kira came out with a half decent excuse. 'What another glorious excuse oh ye wise one!' Kira snickered at himself.

"Sir, I am running out of patience." The security guard crossed his arms against his chest. 'So am I buster.' Kira thought to himself.

"You don't believe me don't you."

"No. This is considered a classic way to con people Sir. Even if what you say is true as the car is in the workshop, I don't think Mr. Yamato would wear those type of cheap casual wear most normal people wear to work. Even I can afford those Sir."

Kira looked at what he's wearing and have to agree with the guard, despite his annoyance. 'He does have a point there. Good guard I must say. Very observant. Could be employee of the month if he didn't choose the wrong person to deal with. What's more this guy doesn't know who's his boss is.' Kira again made a mental note to himself.

"What have I got to do to make you believe me…" Kira sighed in defeat.

"Sir… I will give you less than a minute to decide whether you want to pull out of the parking lot or face the proper authorities…" The security guard gave Kira the last warning.

Kira who realized that he may have no other option but to pull out. 'I'll park some other place and get you some other time! Sighs…' Kira sighed but he was never an evil employer and knew that the guard was doing the right thing, and that he was new and all, and doesn't recognize. Who could blame him. Not many in the office recognize Kira as well. Kira was about to do so until he saw an all-familiar figure of Marrue Ramius, the head of HR for Yamato Corp.. Incidentally, Marrue is also one of the few people who could speak to Kira on a first name basis, since Kira felt comfortable around her and one the few people whom he trusts.

He signaled the attention of Marrue. Fortunately for Kira, Marrue was on her way to the parking to her car. Marrue was surprised to hear someone calling her, especially her first name and not Ms. Ramius, but understood once she saw Kira calling out to her. She went over to see what the commotion was about.

"So what's the commotion here?" Marrue asked as she reached the pair.

The security guard was surprised to see high-ranking personnel such as Marrue interested in the commotion. "Oh! Ms. Ramius! Just someone who thick-headedly do not want to pull his car out this parking lot meant for the president and again claiming that he is the respected Mr. Yamato."

"Well, did you touch him in any way?" Marrue asked the guard.

"No ma'am. I tried my best to solve this without the need use violence ma'am." The security guard.

"Well… that's good… but have you seen Mr. Yamato for yourself?" Marrue again questioned the guard.

"No ma'am. But I believe Mr. Yamato is a dignified person and from the way this person's clothes and car, I don' think he's Mr. Yamato."

Marrue studied Kira and also had to agree with the security guard. "Why are you dressed in such a way Kira?"

"Long story Marrue…" Kira who was now sitting on his car's front engine compartment.

"Well… This person here is the company's heir Mr. Yamato, even though I have to agree he doesn't really look like it." Marrue explained to the guard.

The guard was really shocked at Marrue's declaration and immediately bowed while murmuring along the lines of I honestly don't know and don't get me fired.

"Well… it's not your fault, you're new I suppose. If it's anyone's fault, it should be this idiot over here." Marrue mentioning over to Kira.

"Hey…!" Kira protested.

"Well, you should go on with you duty now. Now you've seen Mr. Yamato in the flesh yourself." Marrue instructed the poor guy.

"Yes ma'am. I'm truly very sorry Sir. I shall not repeat my mistake Sir!" With that he left and proceeded on with his normal work.

"So what brings you here Kira? Care to tell me why you're dressed this way? And the car?" Marrue asked Kira.

"Well… it's really a long story…" Kira sighed.

"Wait. Let me guess… you wake up today and find that your whole wardrobe is robbed and the car stolen and sold to the black market." Marrue teased Kira.

"Ha ha… very funny Marrue…"

"So what really brings you here?"

"Well… I've got some business to attend to… is Mwu still around?"

"Oh that hag. You've planned to meet him eh? No wonder he's still lounging in his office. And I thought we wanted a new promotion." Marrue smiled.

"And I wonder why the two of you still ain't together yet…" Kira grinned.

"Well Kira… little boys should not ask a lady these type of questions!" Marrue playfully lectured Kira. "Well… we just thought that we should concentrate on our careers first. Romance can come later."

"Career huh… Well… love to chat more but I've gotta run… let's just say my future is on the stakes here…" Kira was about to leave until he remembered something. "Oh yeah Marrue, as head of HR, why is there only one security personnel on duty today?" Kira grinned.

Marrue smiled. "My Bad!"

"Well… gotta run! See ya some other time!" Kira jogged towards the entrance, knowing time is precious.

Marrue smiled as she watched the retreating figure of Kira. 'Kira… as enthusiastic as ever. Well… I've gotta go soon too, got some grocery shopping to do!' Marrue made a mental note of what she is planning to do.

Kira proceeded on to Mwu's office, in the Onogoro Region Head Department. Most of the staff have went home so was rather surprised to see Mwu's secretary still around.

"I have an appointment with Mwu. I mean MR. La Flaga. Could you tell him that I'm here?" Kira asked the secretary.

"Yes, wait a moment please." She called Mwu using the office phone. "Mr. La Flaga, you have a visitor… err…" The secretary glancing at Kira signaling him for his name.

"Kira."

"Ah, yes… Kira is here to see you."

"Ah! Send him in. And please prepare two cups of coffee Asagi, for me and the guest." Mwu answered over at the other end.

Asagi nodded to Kira and went over to the other end of the department to prepare the coffee. Kira then knocked softly on Mwu's office door before entering.

"Hello Mwu!" Kira smiled as he greeted Mwu.

"Yes, nice to see you two, if you'd have set a much better time." Mwu grinned as he took a moment off from his work on the PC.

"Well… it was rather very last minute…"

"So why do you need help on marketing for? It's been quite a while since I've touch on this really…"

"Well… didn't Athrun tell you about my current situation?"

"Not really. He just told me you needed some help about marketing and that it needs to be done by today. What's going on anyway?"

"Well… you see…" Kira was about to explain to Mwu but was interrupted by Asagi coming in the office to serve the coffee.

"Thanks Asagi. Don't worry. Just write down your overtime hours. Big boss here will take care of that." Mwu mentioning Kira.

"Big boss? You mean Mr. Yamato?" Asagi asked dumbfounded that she's in the same room as the future president of Yamato Corp.

"Yeah, no other." Mwu answered Asagi back.

"Oh sorry Sir didn't recognize you earlier. I should be leaving soon." Asagi bowed her head as she left the office. 'Darn! I called my boss by his first name!' Asagi sighed.

"Help yourself to the coffee." Mwu told Kira as he sipped on his coffee.

"Don't mind me…" Kira helping himself to the coffee.

"So, what have you gotten yourself in this time Kira? And why is it that you're involving yourself in this ad? It's not that big an event anyway." Mwu asked Kira, as he analyzed the work Kira brought along.

"Well… It's like this…" Kira then explained his situation to Mwu and why he needed Mwu's help urgently. He told Mwu about Lacus, and even about how tough Fllay is.

"I see… after a girl eh…" Mwu relaxed on his chair.

"Yeah… that's about it I guess… let's start then. What should…" Kira was interrupted by Mwu.

"Hey… you're going to dive straight into business? Lighten up will ya…"

"But shouldn't we finish this as soon as possible?"

"Kira… I've slugged it out the whole day and you expect me to start on this right away? Man… you're a slave driver…"

"Haha… sorry Mwu… guess I was just too enthusiastic I guess…"

"I should even be paid for this 'special assignment' you know… hey! What about over time pay?" Mwu grinned.

"Yeah yeah… I'll tell Marrue to place this under special assignment…" Kira sighed and relaxed back on his chair.

"I was kidding Kira…" Mwu grinned.

"…" Kira felt stupefied knowing Mwu just got him there.

"So… what's so special about the girl you're chasing?"

"I don't know… everything I guess…" Kira grinned. "I guess the same as you see in Marrue…" Kira took a sip of the coffee.

"You mean she also has a nice body?" Mwu grinned.

Kira nearly spit out the coffee and felt his cheeks go hot. "It's not that…"

"Haha! You sure are a greenhorn…"

"What? Greenhorn? I'm not a pervert is more like it…"

"Means you're not a man yet Kira…" Mwu grinned.

"Well… we should really get started on this Mwu. It's already six."

"As you say big boss…"

Kira and Mwu worked on the proposal with Mwu showing Kira the steps needed in creating the proposal. Most of ideas are of Mwu's and Mwu's standards are rather high. They finally finished the proposal four hours later.

"Finally it's finished… So marketing is not as easy as it seems huh…" Kira sighed as he sunk on his chair.

"Yeah… This is just the proposal Kira. There is still the editing process and all and of course, the person in charge must accept it first. But since this is my work, I'm very sure it will be accepted."

"What if it doesn't? You know how Fllay is right."

"Well if she doesn't accept it then… fire her. If you don't then I'll ask Marrue to sack her. If that ain't do it, then I'll fire her myself." Mwu grinned.

"Some pride you have huh…" Kira grinned.

"Having some ego doesn't hurt, my friend. If you plan to give that girl up remember to introduce me to her…" Mwu grinned.

"What! What about Marrue then? I'm gonna report to her that you chased other skirts behind her back!"

"I was kidding Kira…" Mwu sighed.

"So was I Mwu…" Kira grinned.

"Ass…" Mwu knew Kira outsmarted him there.

Kira just grinned. "Well, I've gotta go. It's late. Want me to treat you to a supper or something?"

"No thanks Kira… I'm pretty worn out working till late. Well… you could make this an overtime or something…" Mwu grinned showing his pearly whites.

"Yeah yeah… I got it. I'll write it down it Marrue. Gold digger."

"Slave driver."

"Playboy"

"Big fat liar"

"Err… pervert." Kira struggled to come up with his attack.

"Greenhorn." Mwu grinned.

"Tsk… touché aren't we… Well… thanks a lot for your help Mwu. Gotta go… have to wake up early tomorrow."

"I'm thinking of taking half day off tomorrow eh Kira."

"Sure… if you're really worn out that is. You sure about it?"

"I guess so."

"Well… I'll tell Marrue about it then. See you some other time Mwu. Bye."

"Yeah, Good luck tomorrow kiddo. Remember, sack her if she doesn't accept it."

"That's how confident you are huh Mwu…"

With that Both Mwu and Kira left the office and went home in their separate cars. The building was nearly empty except for the two security guards on duty.

Kira has just finished sending an email to Marrue and was relaxing on his chair, reviewing the steps needed for the proposal presentation the next day. He was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door, thinking it might be Cagalli. 'Strange… Cagalli would love to scare me especially when I'm spacing out…' Kira thought to himself.

"Are you still awake Kira" Uzumi asked over at the other side of the door.

"Oh uncle Uzumi. Yeah, the door's not locked."

"Hello Kira. Have a minute?" Uzumi asked he entered the room.

"Yeah, just through with today's work. Why are still up uncle?"

"Had some unfinished stuff from the office and didn't realize it's this late when I'm done with it. Why are you still up then?" Uzumi replied as he sat on the edge of Kira's bed.

"Same reasons I guess… What brings you here, especially at this time of day?"

"It's about a marriage proposal."

"Huh?" Kira was surprised at Uzumi's announcement.

"I was just pulling your leg. You're still wake all right." Uzumi smiled.

"…"

"I wanted to whether you've gotten used to your new work. Pretty soon you'll officially take over the company Kira."

"Yeah… I'm still coping all right… but isn't the official handing over like not in the immediate future?"

"Well… the Board is planning the whole ceremony in like in a month or two and its finally time I retire Kira…"

"That early?" Kira was again surprised to find out that he does not have much time to carry out his plan.

"Yes. Every employee of the company Kira will be invited the ceremony. It will be the company's first ever celebration in many years, especially after the tragic death of your parents Kira. There will be a tribute held in honor of your parents as well."

"Oh… it'll be grand I suppose." 'OH! Which means everyone will attend… including them! The whole department will know who I am… I don't have much time to make Lacus fall for me…' Kira was lost in his thoughts.

"You all right Kira? You seem somewhat dazed."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay Kira. That's about all I want to say. Take a good rest. Good night Kira." With that Uzumi headed towards the door.

"Good night uncle…"

"Oh! And one more thing. You're twenty-one Kira. It's a good time to find a partner, or maybe a heir for the company as well. I shall leave that to you to make your own choice."

"You mean I can choose anyone?"

"Well… if she's nice and all… you already have a candidate for that Kira?" Uzumi was interested to see if Kira already had a partner.

"Oh! No no! Just asking. And I thought I'm supposed to only choose wealthy snobs."

"That is if you were one of them Kira.i suppose not right? It's late, you should rest. Good night Kira." Uzumi smiled and closed the door behind him as he left the room and proceeded on to his own.

'Anyone I could choose huh… Well… uncle Uzumi… in fact I've already found a candidate for that…' Kira smiled as thought of Lacus.

**End of chap.**

**Author notes: **Sorry peepz… took longer than I expected… and shorter than expected… Mwu did appear in this chap… About the eddie murphy movie? I've never watched that one so I don't know if my fic has any relation to that… I'll try to make mine as original as I could think of… other than that of GS that is… if anyone see any similarites don't hesitate to tell me… I'll try to change it… don't want any issues or anything…

and about GSD characters… I don't think I'll add any to this fic. I've only watched 4 eps of it so I don't know much of the characters…

I've suffered a major set back this week… I didn't do exactly well for my A level exams… so it may take a while for me to get an update… sorry ppl… need to clear my head for a while...sorry if the later part of this chap is a little disjointed or sometin… About next chap… I'm not exactly sure.. but most probably Tolle will make an appearance… About Sai knowing Kira's identity.. hmm... I'm not sure, but someone will definitely know! not telling who! hehe...

Thanks a lot to wIsTfUl-wIsHeR , Anthony1, KiraxLacus, asga, CryingSmile, lil-saturn-goddess, GATX-105B, Firedude328, tintin-chan, King Arthur6687, RuByMoOn17, purpleflame81, khmerboy864 , xxravenwingxx, bee bee, crazy4padfoot for the reviews! You guys keep me goin!

Until next update!


	5. Tolle?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the chapter!**

Kira walked up to the office feeling very confident. He knew that Mwu was not going to let him down, rather his own work down. Kira managed to get up on time today despite him not being able to sleep peacefully, his mind both excited about the project proposal as well as of Lacus's rather cold behavior replaying in his mind over and over. Kira finally arrive a solid five minutes before time. A new accomplishment for him considering he was usually late, especially when he worked in his own office previously. Though sloppy in nature, Kira is focused whenever it comes to serious things. Not necessarily applied to courting girls that is.

Kira knew that the project proposal might not necessarily produce the desirable outcomes he would have hoped for. If that were to happen, Kira might indirectly blow his cover. Fllay was planning to place Kira on the company's watch list if the proposal is not up to her standards. Being on the watch list meant that Fllay would get hold of Kira's fake personal details, which only covers only certain portion, considering Athrun didn't really had much time to elaborately cover it up. There's a high possibility higher raking personnel would also monitor watch-listed employees, thus increasing the chances of someone knowing Kira's real identity.

Kira stepped into the office brimming with confidence. This is a time where him being the company's future president will really not help, as he needs to impress Fllay with his proposal. Though feeling a bit doubtful, Mwu's confidence in his own work has certainly rubbed Kira in a good way.

Kira smiled confidently to his colleagues, who were rather surprised to see him in that expression, expecting him to be rather nervous or jittery. Kira scanned for Lacus, expecting Lacus to still be mad at him for mentioning a sensitive issue, but instead found a cheery smile. Lacus was smiling at him, a sincere, 'happy-to-see-you-too' smile. Sai certainly was surprised to see Kira still smiling, but he expected Kira to make a fool out of himself later.

"Feeling confident huh our friend here…" Dearkka grinned as Kira plopped down on his chair.

"I guess so…I tried my best after all…" Kira lied to everyone.

"Wait… I know! You dreamt of meeting a genie last night and he gave you three wishes." Dearkka coming up with his weird theories again.

"And what might Kira wished for then our dear Dearkka?" Miriallia asked, part of her not bothered to know what nonsensical ideas are stored in Dearkka's head.

"Well first he asked the genie to give him a good proposal, and woke up to find one beside his bed. This the reason why he's so cheery today."

"Ha ha… very funny Dearkka… what about the other two then?" Kira 'entertaining' Dearkka.

"Well… he asked the genie to help make Fllay impressed with the proposal…"

"And the last?" This time Miri was no longer bothered to in what Dearkka has to say and only Kira to entertain him. Lacus still hadn't said anything to Kira, and was reading the newspaper.

Dearkka grinned before answering Kira. "He asked the genie to marry him off to Lac... ouch!"

Kira felt his cheeks immediately go hot. He didn't dare to turn his head, or even glance to Lacus thinking that she might be disgusted being associated with him. Kira didn't really know what to say to lighten the tense situation, and anything he say might instead be against him, as he knew that he's not exactly smart when it comes to these situations.

Lacus on the other hand also felt her cheeks blush, and she just cover her face with the newspaper, trying not too make the situation more awkward for the both of them. Lacus still have to explain to Kira why she treated Kira rather coldly the day before, and she hoped that Kira would listen to her explanation and not just shove her away.

Dearkka was cut short as Miri stepped hard on his foot so as Dearkka could not complete what he was going to say. Thanks to Miriallia that the awkward atmosphere only lasted a moment. Instead, Dearkka is still grumbling about Miriallia stepping on Dearkka's brand new shoes.

"Aww man… Thisis brand new stuff you know…" Dearkka trying to wipe away the dirt on his shoe.

"Serves you right for spouting rubbish."

"You could at least give good comments or something… rather than stepping on it..." Dearkka pouting like a cat.

"Yes Dearkka… your new shoes looks nice… before I stepped on it that is…" Miriallia sticked her tongue out to Dearkka.

"Man… this is all your fault Kira. You owe me a new pair of shoes." Dearkka still focused on 'polishing' his shoe but his futile attempts brought no big improvement on the stain.

"Whatever you say Dearkka…" Kira sighed.

"Really!" Dearkka exclaimed, this time his attention focused on Kira. "Do I get to choose then?"

"Just name it and it'll be yours… I'll go to sleep tonight and ask the genie if he'll give me a fourth wish, then I'll wish for you a brand new pair of shoes." Kira grinned victoriously, using Dearkka's theories and outsmarting him.

"Pig…" Dearkka again concentrated on his shoes, mumbling things to himself, half trying to hide his embarrassment.

Miriallia tried to suppress her laughter. Even Lacus, who has been listening intently on their conversation even though she covered her face with the newspaper, also couldn't contain her giggles. This is of the few moments where the 'Great' Dearkka lost to another person.

"Aww… poor little Dearkka… ain't that sharp today eh…" Kazui patting Dearkka's head, trying to rub more salt on the wound.

"Buzz off Kazui…"

The moment of peace and laughter faded as soon as the door to Fllay's office opened, and out came Fllay, who had a smile or rather a smirk plastered on her face. Kira knew that she wanted to have fun while watching Kira produce a mediocre proposal, but Kira was intent on ruining her plans.

"Kazui, set up the projector and the screen." Fllay instructed Kazui.

Kazui did as he was told and when the stage is set, Kira proceeded on with his task. The screen is placed near Fllay's office, nearest to Kira's side, and Fllay sat at the head of the big 'meeting table', in the middle of where Sai and Yzak is.

Kira smoothly did as the way he was instructed by Mwu. Kira's presentation left everyone rather amazed. They did not know of Kira's ability to handle a proposal, and this had left them with high expectations of Kira. Fllay showed no expressions or whatsoever, Yzak being rather attentive for his usually cold manner. Lacus and Miriallia smiled to Kira throughout the whole proposal, in a way giving him some confidence and assurance. Dearkka just laid back, interested to know what made Kira so confident. Kazui sat behind Dearkka, the only person not directly involve in the meeting, with Fllay sitting in his normal place.

Sai is no doubt the person who was the most shocked, rather horrified at watching the presentation. He didn't expect, or rather didn't want Kira to produce such a good presentation. This made Sai hold an even more hatred towards Kira, whom he felt wanted to take over his place as the department's most valuable personnel, or rather the brain of the department as he would at times proudly exclaim. Sai unconsciously crushed a used paper in his fist as he glared at Kira, who was now finishing up his presentation.

Everyone, including Kira, turned to face Fllay as soon as Kira completed his presentation. They wanted to how Fllay will judge the proposal. Fllay jotted down some notes and stopped, looked up at Kira before finally announcing her assessment of Kira's proposal.

"Rather interesting proposal Hibiki…" Fllay showed no expression. "Though I'm not that all impressed."

Kira hanged his head in defeat, so did Lacus and Miriallia, and maybe even Dearkka and Kazui. Sai smirked, happy to see Kira being pulverized.

"But… the proposal has some merits I admit, even though I may not personally admire the style. Fortunately Hibiki… I'm not a person who mixes personal dislikes with my professional dealings. Yes, I will not place you in the watch list… for now that is…"

Relief was all around, except for a certain person with spectacles who was now bursting with anger. Kira sighed in relief, and didn't have to sack Fllay as Mwu instructed him to.

"Miri, Dearkka. The two of you shall proceed on with the final draft of the project, and Yzak will research on the client's particulars. That is all for today then." With that, Fllay concluded the meeting and went back to her office, with Kazui placing the projector and screen back in its original place.

"You really are talented Kira. No wonder Mr. Athrun recommended you." Lacus smiled sincerely.

"Ah… it's nothing big…" Kira's face was as red as a tomato being praised by Lacus.

"Nothing big for you that is. It'll take mammoth task for Dearkka to come up with a proposal of your standards Kira." Miriallia teased Dearkka.

"You picking a fight with me girl?" Dearkka glared at Miriallia, but Miriallia just sticked her tongue out.

"It's good that you're not placed on the watch list Kira. Treating us lunch later eh Kira?" Kazui rested on Kira's shoulders from behind. Kira just pinched on Kazui's stomach.

Lunchtime came soon enough, and it brought a surprise as well. A visitor came to the department. Although everyone knew who he was, Kira was the only who didn't know the visitor. Kira analyzed the guy as he made his way into the department. The person looks to be around Kira's age, with short wavy hair and a smile plastered on his face. The guy was wearing a shirt and pants. Kira thought of this guy as rather decent looking, and was interested to know who he was and what business he has coming to the department. Unlike Kira, everyone knew of this guy's intentions.

Lacus was not exactly surprised to see Tolle Koenig, son of the mayor of Onogoro. Tolle has consistently been approaching Lacus, even though Lacus politely declined most of the time. Despite those declined offers; Tolle still didn't plan on giving up hoping that Lacus will some day fall for his advances. But there is something that most of them didn't know, except for Lacus. Tolle is known to be a playboy, and that Lacus knew of this because Lacus and Tolle's fathers used to be colleagues. This is the main reason why Lacus so politely declined his advancements.

"Hello people…" Tolle smiled as he greets everyone. Everyone wasn't paying him much attention except for Lacus, Kira and Miriallia. Kira stared at Tolle, but Tolle didn't realize, nor even take the effort to.

"Hello Lacus…I suppose you know why I'm here aren't you." Again Tolle smiled, which would have made some other girls swoon in his presence.

"Yes Tolle… but…"

"Are you going to turn me down again Lacus?" Tolle tried to show puppy dog eyes to Lacus. Kira on the other hand found it disgusting. 'Yucks… trying to act all cute in front of her… who the heck does he think he is…' Kira strangling Tolle in his mind.

"I'm ah… kinda busy…" Lacus finding an excuse.

"Hey Miri… are you busy?" Tolle asked.

"Ah… oh I suppose not…" Miriallia answered Tolle, surprised that he even asked her.

"Then I don't think you're busy as well Lacus"

"But I ah…" Lacus struggling to find another excuse.

"I'm not going to budge until you agree to have lunch with me Lacus." Tolle pleading with his puppy dog eyes yet again. 'Stay there for all I care. Like as if you would actually do that bozo…' Kira seemed really bothered by Tolle's presence.

Lacus looked to Miriallia who could only give her a shrug. Dearkka doesn't seem to care about the situation and she really wanted to know what Kira is thinking about all this. She just hoped that Kira wouldn't get the impression that she is attracted to Tolle. But Tolle being pig headed isn't certainly helping well for Lacus. She really wanted to know what Kira's expression is, but didn't dare to turn and look.

She finally plucked up her courage and faced Kira, who had a puzzled look etched on his face. She could not tell from the expression what Kira is thinking about.

Kira couldn't take it anymore. Tolle's presence is certainly making him very uncomfortable. "Ahem!" Kira cleared his throat, while he looked straight and 'concentrated' on his computer, trying to act like he doesn't give much attention. "Looks like somebody doesn't understand the meaning of being dumped…"

"Why'd you punk…" Tolle felt annoyed at Kira's comment, and glared at Kira only to realize that he hasn't seen his face in the department before. "Who the heck is this little punk? Sitting beside Lacus? You're staining her with your stinking aura."

"What the…" Kira glared back at Tolle and both of them glared daggers at each other. This time, the little incident has caught the attention of everyone, who were interested to see what will happen next.

"Hush you two…" Lacus tried to intervene. "Okay… stop this squabble, let's just go Tolle…" Lacus stood up and brought away Tolle so as things do not get ugly between him and Kira.

"Aww… Come on Lacus… we wanna see who'd win…though frankly I'm on Kira's side…" Dearkka complained. Miriallia again stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"Ah! That's the second time…" Dearkka pouted as he rubbed his sore foot.

"Ha! Guess I win this time huh little punk! This'll teach you not to mess with a Koenig!" Tolle declared as he was being pulled away by Lacus out of department.

"What! Come back here you no good piece of junk!" Kira called out in vain.

"Calm down Kira… look for yourself. Your actions are what caused Lacus to agree to go lunch with him, or rather she hasn't any other choices left." Miriallia explained.

"That was cool man… should have given him the one-two blow you know…" Dearkka encouraged Kira.

"Don't believe any of his crap Kira." Kazui patted Kira's shoulder as he sat at Lacus's place.

"I guess I did wrong huh…" Kira sighed.

"She was trying to refuse him after all Kira. Well… what's done is done Kira. Hopefully nothing happens between them I hope." Miriallia added, even though she has some ulterior thoughts behind that.

"Well… who WAS that guy anyway? Koenig? I've heard of that somewhere before…" Kira asked the three of them.

"Tolle Koenig. Son of the mayor of Onogoro." Miriallia answered.

"Oh, no wonder I've heard of a Koenig somewhere… a rich and spoilt brat huh…" Kira commented.

"Looks like someone has a rival eh…" Dearkka grinned.

"Yeah Kira. He's rather wealthy and not bad in the looks department." Kazui tried to scare Kira.

"Wealthy? I think he's a cheapskate. Using the people's tax money for their own use." Kira didn't agree with Kazui.

"Jealous eh Kira…" Dearkka teased Kira.

"No! Certainly not! What! How'd you guys know that…." Kira blushed, realizing that they knew of Kira's feelings towards Lacus.

"Kira Kira… Kira my boy… your feelings are so transparent. Your expressions are so clearly plastered on your face. You're not exactly the best liar in the world." Dearkka lectured Kira. 'Not the best liar in the world huh... then how'd you explain that my presence here is all a big lie… Hehe… Gotcha there Dearkka!' Kira thought to himself.

"So that means you guys approve of me you know…"

"Yes Kira… you don't exactly need our approval you know… all you need is hers. But the way things are going… it'll take a mighty task for you to do that Kira. Especially with the Tolle factor against you." Miriallia gave her opinion.

"Don't you think you guys are fated in a way? I mean you were recommended here of all places, and that you get to sit beside her…" Kazui asked, himself a hopeless romantic by nature.

'If only I could think of it as fate. I do agree that meeting her is, but coming to this office and all… this is considered cheating! But I have to do something right?' Kira questioned himself.

"So what do you guys think I should do?" Kira asked.

"Kira… this is something we cannot help you with. If she finds out we helped you, she wouldn't exactly be the happiest girl around you know…" Miriallia advised Kira.

"Rest assured buddy… we'll help out rather indirectly…" Dearkka grinned.

"Somehow I don't exactly feel assured about that one…" Kira sighed, knowing Dearkka and his weird ideas.

"Don't worry about it too much Kira… let's just stuff our tummies with good food shall we… hey… you brought those sandwiches along?"

"Kazui! Didn't your parents teach you to be polite!" Miriallia lectured Kazui.

"Polite schmolite… Kira you're our new best buddy right? Can I have some as well?" Dearkka asked.

"You guys are impossible…" Miriallia sighed.

Kira chuckled at the antics of his two new buddies. "Yeah… you guys can have some… hey Yzak… come and have some as well…" Yzak remained silent but took up the offer as Kazui handed him one. Miriallia chose to eat her own home made sandwiches.

Kira wanted to offersome to Sai but he was no where to be seen. Kira guessed that Sai made his way out of the office while he was squaring with Tolle. He has yet to know why Sai has been giving him the cold shoulder ever since he was assigned the proposal.

Back to Tolle and Lacus. Tolle and Lacus were at the lobby of the office building discussing, or rather Lacus trying her hardest not to follow Tolle to a posh restaurant but she wanted a simple place to have lunch.

"So Lacus which do you prefer… lobster or some pasta?" Tolle asked.

"Lobster at lunch? Which restaurant actually prepares that during this time of day?"

"If it's me, even a roasted elephant is on the menu for lunch." Tolle tried to seduce Lacus with his smile, but Lacus was not affected by it at all.

'Oh please… only a deaf baboon would find that funny Tolle…' Lacus smiled, her disgust towards Tolle expertly hidden beneath her smile.

"So where do you wish to go to Lacus?"

"Ah… why don't we just eat at somewhere simple… maybe the café right across the street…"

"That would certainly be of waste Lacus… it's not everyday that we get to dine together… and certainly not often you accepted my advancements…"

'OH PLEASE…! Whatever Tolle…I only accepted your offer in order to prevent any ugly scenes… Kira spoke up for me…' Lacus felt her insides melt as she thought of Kira.

"So what it'll be Lacus? Lacus?" Tolle asked again, trying to capture her attention, after he realized Lacus spaced out for a moment there.

"Oh… anywhere will do fine Tolle… just make sure it's not far though… I need to be back in office early." Lacus smiled, not revealing her dislike of the whole idea.

Sai was raging inside. He didn't like the attention given to Kira, and loathed every minute of it. Despite his rather calm outward expression, inside he was like a bull sensing red. Ready to pounce on anything at that moment, especially someone named Kira. He didn't really have any destination to go to, and he needed to immediately clear his head. Sai couldn't think of anywhere else but he chose the roof.

The roof was open, and large fences surround the edges, preventing anyone from jumping off, if that were to ever happen. Benches were present, but there wasn't really anyone on the roof. Sai sat on the bench, releasing all his anger.

End of Chapter 

**Author notes: **Sorry people… took longer than I planned to. Tolle may be a lot OOC… Well… I'm not a good writer and I try to make this fic interesting and funny, but sorry in advance if the fic seems lame or anything. I've read again my fic and realized there are many words which I misspelled and sounds funny when in context, so sorry again if there are any in this chap.

This chap may seem not that interesting I think… I'm now in a mid life err… I mean mid story crisis… struggling to find ideas and all… sighs…

Oh yeah… I did remember watching the Eddie Murphy movie, but it's a rather old movie. Something about Queensland right, but in that movie he went to Queensland first before he met the girl if I'm not mistaken.

About next chap… there will be unexpected visitors and someone from the office will find out Kira's identity. Who? Hehe… wait till next chap… : P

Thanks a lot to KiraxLacus, Angel of Dreams, Firedude328, wIsTfUl-wIsHeR, RuByMoOn17, Anthony1, bee bee, chibisuke, TimeReaper, GATX-105B, lil-saturn-goddess, asga, tennisprincess15, crazy4padfoot, khmerboy864, cyberdemon, CryingSmile and animeboy-12! I'll keep writing that's for sure!

Until next update!


	6. visitors?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the chapter!**

Tolle finally managed to persuade Lacus to a rather fancy restaurant in downtown Onogoro, located a few minutes ride away from her office building. Though feeling rather hesitant, Lacus had no other choice but to agree considering she didn't want to spend the whole of her lunch break standing in the middle of the lobby.

Tolle had made special reservation for the occasion, and indeed, lobster was on the menu for lunch. Only on Tolle's personal menu that is. Instead of being impressed, Lacus felt rather annoyed due to the fact that he's abusing his status for his own personal pleasure. Lacus opted for a simple meal of a salad, giving a rather meek excuse of watching her diet, much to the frail protest of Tolle. Tolle on the other hand chose the more lavish menu.

They didn't have much of a conversation going on, or more accurately, Lacus just nodding and had a fake smile on. She wasn't at all interested in Tolle's blabbering whom kept on talking about mainly himself. Tolle did ask Lacus some questions about her work, and she kept her answers minimal. Lacus instead was thinking of Kira, wishing she would be dining with Kira instead.

"Lacus… I cannot help but wonder… you've been rather quiet… Lacus?" Tolle asked after he took a bite from his plate.

Lacus wasn't really paying any attention to Tolle. "Oh… just thinking about my work that's all… you really shouldn't have to go through the trouble of inviting me to lunch and all… I'm perfectly fine with eating my sandwiches in the office for lunch…"

"It's no trouble at all Lacus… it's certainly not often we do this kind of stuff…"

"Yeah… not often I agree…" Lacus felt rather relieved they do not have lunch together, and she wondered how can the other girls managed to survive this torture of having lunch with Tolle. Maybe she's the only one who feels the lunch as torture.

"Lacus…whenever I asked about how's your work going on… you haven't stop mentioning about this Kira guy… is he that punk earlier?"

"Oh… did I… you could say so… he's the guy you had a 'decent' conversation earlier…"

"I suppose he's a nice one huh… especially since you've kept on mentioning him…" Tolle felt envious and angered that Lacus prefer that Kira guy to him. 'Which girl has ever refuse my advancements.' Tolle boasted in his own thoughts

"Well… he's kind and…" Lacus was interrupted by Tolle who preferred not to dwell on the subject of Kira any further.

"Enough about him Lacus. He's just some measly punk. I want to know more about you Lacus…"

"Me? I'm not that an interesting a topic to begin with…"

"Everything about you is interesting Lacus…" Tolle tried to flirt with Lacus, but Lacus felt even more disgusted with his playboy attitude. 'Urgh… oh the horror… how long can I take this torture…' Lacus sighed to herself.

"Lacus…" Tolle tried to have eye contact with Lacus but she kept looking down, to her plate.

"Yes?" Lacus was toying with her salad and trying not to have eye contact with Tolle.

"I really admire your courage…"

"My courage? What do you mean by that?" Lacus perked up, clueless as to what Tolle might be thinking about.

"What I mean is that after your father's…"

Lacus stared coldly at Tolle before interrupting him, not allowing him to finish what he has to say. "I don't think this is a good topic for lunch."

"You even refused our offers that time Lacus, preferring to make it on your own. I really admire you for that." Tolle smiled not a genuine smile but more of a flirtatious smile.

"I prefer not to dwell on the past Tolle. I think we should hurry up. I need to be back in the office early."

Lacus preferred not to continue with the conversation. Tolle on the other didn't feel a thing when he touched a sensitive issue, and just brushed the whole issue off. He didn't realize or didn't want to care that Lacus is feeling rather uncomfortable with the whole issue and only cared whether Lacus is head over heels for him.

Back at the office, while Lacus and Tolle is still out having lunch. Kira was again spacing out, thinking of ways trying to get close to Lacus without making the situation awkward. He was abruptly taken out of his thoughts when someone called his cell phone. Kira had placed it on silent mode, so only he could feel the vibration.

Kira checked the caller-id and it was Mwu who had called him. Kira went over to the sofa by the coffee maker to answer his call.

"Hello?" Kira answered.

"Hello? Kira?" Mwu asked, over at the other end of the call. Mwu is sitting idly in his office, relaxing on his chair, presumably having lunch break as well.

"Hello?" Kira wanted to tease Mwu.

"Kira are you there?"

"Hello?"

"Helllllooo? Kira? Answer me if you're there."

"Hello?"

"Kira! If you say hello one more time I'll go to your department now and kidnap that girl!" Mwu a bit annoyed and feigned scolded Kira.

"Okay okay… you're no fun Mwu…"

"I was kidding you know…"

"I know Mwu… you always are… and this is why Marrue still haven't tied the knot yet…"

"Huh? What's that have got to do with anything?"

"She's afraid that when you finally say I do, you'll be saying I was kidding after that." Kira grinned while relaxing on the sofa.

"Ha ha… very funny wise guy…"

"So what you called me for?" Kira asked.

"I called you? Are you serious?"

"That's corny Mwu…"

"Now who's the one who ain't fun…" Mwu smiled; though both of them couldn't exactly see each other's facial expressions.

"Sheesh… fine… what's the matter anyway?"

"Ah… back to why I called you huh… So? How'd it go? You sacked her already?"

"That's how confident you are huh… nah… she agreed with the proposal… even though she personally doesn't like it."

"That's where you're wrong Kira. She didn't like you, not my proposal."

"Self compliment again huh… hey… it's my presentation skills that won her over you know…"

"And who's the one running up to me asking me for help…"

"Sheesh… petty…"

"So I suppose it went rather well huh?"

"Yeah… pretty much so…"

"So you know what that means?"

"Huh?"

"Well… you could show some gratitude you know…"

"Oh! Thanks Mwu!"

"Man… that's cheap gratitude, especially for a rich ass like you. I prefer to have some substance to it…" Mwu grinned.

"Sheesh… okay okay… I get it… which restaurant you prefer?" Kira smiled.

"Now we're talking business..."

Kira heard someone barged into Mwu's office rather unceremoniously demanding something along the lines of the week's report. Kira heard on their interesting conversation. Kira realized the person who just barged in was none other than Marrue.

"But didn't I gave it to you last week?" Mwu asked Marrue.

"That's a week ago. This week's one was supposed to be handed to me two days ago Mwu…"

"Oh… why didn't you say so…" Mwu scratched his head.

"I just ah… forget it… you're impossible Mwu… who's that you're on the phone with?" Marrue asked.

"Oh… just my new affair…" Marrue went over to the phone and switched it to speakerphone mode. "Hello? Who is this?"

Kira played along with Mwu's joke. "Oh… this is Fllay Alstar. I'm Mwu's new love affair. Nice to meet you auntie." Kira mocked a girl's voice.

"Ha ha… very funny Ms. Kira… why are you entertaining this idiot here? Don't you have any work of your own?"

"Oh not much though… I envy you Mwu… having a woman who cares so much for your well being" Kira teased both of them.

"Kira… I'll give you a hundred bucks if you can find a girl who doesn't nag at you." Mwu prompted Kira.

"Oh really? What if I have?" Kira smiled.

"Just you wait and see Kira. Pretty soon she'll nag your head off. Trust me." Mwu 'advised' Kira.

"Who's the girl you guys are talking about?" Marrue asked, clueless about Lacus.

"Long story Marrue… Mwu certainly would love to explain to you. Gotta go work's seducing me. Ta-ta!" Kira grinned to himself after pushing the work of explaining his situation to Mwu.

"Hey! Remember the din… sucker…" Mwu sighed. He looked up to see Marrue with her hands crossed over on her chest waiting for an explanation to whom they were speaking about earlier. Mwu sighed and had no other choice but to explain to Marrue Kira's current situation.

Kira then proceeded on back to his workstation to carry on with his work, considering it'll not be long till his break is over. The day went on as usual; Dearkka and Miri at their bickering best, even more so since they were paired up to complete the final draft. Kira was able to have a good conversation with Lacus, despite his worry that Lacus may still be mad at him. Kira again offered Lacus a ride home, despite frail protests; she still took up the offer, both being rather comfortable around each other.

Something totally unexpected hit Kira the next day. It was like most days, since he's been in the department. Coming to the office in the nick of time, warm greetings, 'friendly' rivalry by Sai and Fllay watching most of his actions. It was an hour before lunch break and work proceeded on rather smoothly. Miri and Dearkka again was at each other's throats discussing important details on the final draft, and Lacus was teaching some pointers for Kira to take note of. Kira then had a sudden urge to go to the gents and he excused himself and made his way out of the department. Kira wanted to wash his face, so that he looked fresher when talking to Lacus.

On his way out of the department, Kira stretched for a while to relax some sore muscles. To the left is the gents and to the right is the lift lobby. As he stretched, he looked to his right and saw that the door of the elevator is opening. Kira is interested to see who might the visitors be. As the door is three quarters open, Kira caught a glimpse of the people inside, and this alerted his whole body.

'Oh shit… what's uncle Uzumi doing here?' Kira made a mental note.

Like a rabbit sensing its predator, Kira leapt off towards the gents. Fortunately for Kira, only Dearkka saw his weird antics and thought that Kira wanted to stretch some extra muscles by sprinting. Kira knew that if he stood a moment longer his whole cover might be blown in an instant.

As soon as Kira left the department, Fllay went out of her office to make an announcement.

"Listen up people. There will be a few Very important and I mean important people that will be making a visit shortly. I want you people to be on your best." Fllay scanned the department, only to find Kira missing. "Where's Hibiki?"

"He ran off to the gents, literally." Dearkka answered, grinned as he thought of Kira's antics again.

"Tell him when he comes back that he especially must be on his best. I don't want any nonsense coming from him." With that announcement, Fllay went back to her own office.

Uzumi thought he saw someone ran away the moment that person saw him. 'Am I seeing things? Did that guy just run away? Maybe I've been working too much… Shouldn't have postponed my retirement… now I'm seeing things… what's worse is that I thought that person resembled Kira. I really need to call for retirement…' Uzumi sighed as he prepared to walk out of the elevator as the door opened.

"Are you okay Mr. Atha? You seem kind of dazed." Erica Simmons asked Uzumi.

"Oh it's nothing Mrs. Simmons." Uzumi replied. Erica Simmons is the head of research for Yamato Corp. She is also a trusted leader, whom Uzumi could count on, especially in tight situations. Both of them are on the way to make a short visit to the marketing department before making their way for a meeting with Athrun later on.

Kira immediately called Athrun using his cell phone the moment he reached the gents. He closed the door of the cubicle, closed the lid of the toilet seat and sat on it, waiting for Athrun to pick up over at the other end.

"Hello Kira. What is it this time?" Athrun asked while browsing through some accounts.

"Athrun!" Kira was glad that Athrun answered his call.

"Yes Kira. I'm here. Don't you have any work to so freely call me?"

"Athrun! Listen!"

"Yes I'm listening Kira. Where are you? Hey… I heard water flowing… are you in the…"

"Yes I'm in the toilet! Listen…"

"Man… can't you at least have some decency… you could at least do those stuff in private you know… I don't exactly want to know the details…"

"Athrun!"

"Okay okay… What's up Kira? You sound like you're freaking out…"

"Yeah, maybe a little… Athrun! Why is uncle Uzumi here?"

"What do you mean your uncle's there?"

"What I mean is what is uncle Uzumi doing in the department?"

"What! You mean he's in the department now? As in NOW?" Athrun surprised at Kira's announcement.

"Yes!"

"No…"

"Yes!"

"No… OH!" Athrun only realized he forgot to tell Kira that Uzumi would be coming to the building to have a meeting with him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…"

"Athrun!"

"You mean I forgot to…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"Athrun!"

"Okay okay… I'll get my butt down there ASAP…"

"Okay… call me when you've settle things… I'll be hiding in the gents till then."

"Haha… quite a conspicuous hiding place huh… hope the toilet stinks…" Athrun grinned.

"If the toilet stinks then I'll make you scrub it!" Kira grinned.

"My fate's going down the toilet huh…" Athrun smiled.

"Okay get going! My butt hurts from sitting on the toilet seat."

"I'll call you when I've cleared things down there. See ya."

What Kira didn't realize is that Uzumi coming down to the department wasn't a bigger problem than the one he was going to face next. Tired of sitting on the toilet seat he got up and wanted to wash his face, since he's already in the gents. He got a shock the moment he opened the cubicle door. Standing idly, leaning on the basin, waiting for Kira to come out of the cubicle was a member of the department.

Kira guessed that he heard his whole conversation with Athrun. 'Now I'm in real deep s…' Kira mumbled to himself.

"So I assume you're Kira Yamato… the heir to Yamato Corp."

**End of Chapter.**

**Author notes: **MUAHAHAHAHA! Evil laugh My first ever cliffhanger! Sorry people! I couldn't help it but I wanted to have at least one cliffhanger… I'll get started on the next chap right away! I had a big big mental block and big big sorry if this chap seems boring… and super short I know…

Hmm… I had to make Tolle seem to be a baddie because simply if he's good and all then I don't think Kira can stand a chance… hehe… I support good guys no matter who they are! About timeline… Ah! As you people may realize the story goes at a slow pace. But maybe I'll skip a few days or a week in later chapters because I don't think interesting things happen everyday right? Hehe… I'll promise the next chap comes to you guys very fast!

Thanks a lot to Segasmith, KiraxLacus, Anthony1, asga, Hyper-Bitch, GATX-105B, ailiricxxz, kodoku, tintin-chan, ANONYMOUS, purpleflame81, Angel of Dreams, crazy4padfoot, chibisuke, Joyrok for the reviews! I agree the previous ending seems weird. I really had a big block then.

Oh ya! Athrun and Cagalli appear very little right… I'm trying to get them more screenplay… hehe… I'll have to crack my brain to add them into the story more… sorry AC fans!

Hmm… I live in Singapore… hehe… just finished my exams and waiting to be enlisted into national service… next month! Sighs… next month I'll only be able to go home on weekends… sheesh… must write this fic as fast as possible for you guys!


	7. bliss?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. **Wah! You guys were ready to blast me with your tomato cannons for the cliffhanger! There goes my chance for another cliffhanger… Hehe… **On with the chapter!**

"So I assume you're Kira Yamato… the heir to Yamato Corp."

Kira worst fears came true as the person assumed correctly, blowing his cover wide open. Kira didn't really expect to get into this situation just a few days into his cover, and he really have to crack his brain out in order to get out of this fix as smoothly as he can.

"What makes you say so?" Kira tried to act innocent.

"Firstly, you called Mr. Athrun by his name, speaking to him the way good friends do, and secondly, you called Mr. Uzumi your uncle which serves as a concrete evidence to back my claim. Unless you claim all this to be purely coincidence, Mr. Yamato." Yzak, who was the ever silent one gave his analysis of the situation.

"Oh… I can kick coincidence out of the equation huh…" Kira stabbing at some comedy to ease his way out.

"So you really are Mr. Yamato… Hibiki's a fake name I suppose."

"Unfortunately… yes… I am the supposed person…" Kira stayed quiet, thinking of ways to persuade Yzak in some way or another.

Yzak stared at Kira, studying him for a moment. "Which means I may have a clue as to why you're here Mr. Yamato."

"Kira will do just fine… Just treat me like you did before…"

"You're here because you want to get close to Lacus… am I right?" Yzak questioned Kira.

"Yeah…" Kira sighed knowing he could net get out of this fix.

"No wonder Mr. Athrun came and personally change the layout of the department. And from your actions it all makes sense…" Yzak piecing all the details together to make out the full picture. "Well… by a touch of luck I get to find out…"

"So… could you like ah…" Kira tried to reason with Yzak.

Yzak studied Kira again. "Luckily Mr. Yamato… I shall keep it as a secret myself…"

"Huh? You will? But… usually in this kind of situation most people would like ah…" Kira was surprised that Yzak would keep his identity a secret.

"Blackmail?"

"Yeah… sort of…"

"Not me Mr. Yamato…"

"Oh…"

"There is also another reason for that…"

"Reason? Oh and just Kira would do fine… I'm still Kira Hibiki I should say…" Now both of them are leaning on the basin relaxing while having this conversation.

"Simple reason is that I feel some sort of indebted to you… I mean to Mr. Yamato…"

"Indebted? What exactly did I do to make you feel indebted of some sort?" Kira perked up, surprised as to why Yzak would feel that way towards him.

"Nothing… well it goes like this…"

"Okay… just shoot…" Kira encouraged Yzak to carry on.

"As you can see… I have a small but rather significant scar on my face. It's not what you think it is. And because of this scar… many companies I went for interviews to didn't accept me… thinking I'm a ruffian of some sort, and that I would bring trouble to their company…"

"Okay…" Kira tried to absorb the story.

Yzak continued. "Then by a stroke of luck I went to this company and was interviewed by Mr. Athrun. He was the only one who judged me based on personality and a person as a whole and not just by appearance. I was accepted into the company because of him. If Fllay was the one who interviewed then I don't think I'll be hired as well…"

"So what has Athrun got to do with me?"

"Well… since I heard that Mr. Yamato was the one who brought Mr. Athrun to the company… I feel indebted to him as well… only to realize that you're Mr. Yamato himself…"

"Oh… that complicated huh…" Kira scratched his head.

"And when I get to know you in person, you're not that bad a person… and…"

"And?" Kira asked.

"Thanks for the sandwiches… they're really nice… been wanting to thank you but couldn't get myself to…"

"Oh you're welcome… you should thank my housekeeper for making it so delightful…" Kira grinned.

"I expected Mr. Yamato to be a rather serious person but you're far from it actually… it'll take a wild guess for anyone to even guess you're him…"

"I prefer to be low profile…"

"And also…"

"Huh?" Kira was interested to know more.

"I support your quest…"

"Quest?"

"You came here to get close to Lacus right?"

"Well… yeah…" Kira felt embarrassed.

"Lacus is a kind person, one of the few people who were actually nice to me… it's very hard to find these kind of people…"

"Oh she is? I still have yet to know more about her…"

"Yeah she is… You guys have my approval…" Yzak still has a dead pan expression on his face.

"You mean I need your approval?" Kira grinned.

"Sort of…" Yzak grinned, Kira saw an expression evident for the first time on Yzak's face.

"Actually… you're not bad yourself… why you chose to be quiet all the time?"

"Just a habit since elementary school… Ever since…"

"Ever since?" Kira asked.

"Ever since I received this scar…" Yzak traced his finger across the scar.

"Oh… if you don't mind me asking…"

"About?"

"How exactly did you receive the scar?" Kira tried to read Yzak's facial expression to see if he's angry but still there isn't much clue for Kira to guess.

Yzak remained silent for a moment. "I wasn't this quiet actually… more accurately, I was quite the little devil back when I was younger, much much younger. I used to pull out pranks and all, especially during elementary school…"

"Oh… What happened then?" Kira asked.

Yzak continued on. "During second grade, during a moment of rashness, or more of a dare to prove my 'courage', I took a pair of scissors and went to cut off the pony tail of a girl. Instead of running off crying to the teacher as I would have expected, she got really mad and punched me hard; square on the face."

Kira perked up even more interested in Yzak's story.

"I was too surprised by her sudden actions and stumbled backwards. She forcefully grabbed the scissors from my fist and tried to the same to my hair. I frantically tried to fight back and prevent her from cutting but the next thing I knew I felt blood trickle down my cheek. The scissors had cut through my cheek, causing a small yet deep scar, evident up till this day… I was stunned by the whole incident…" Yzak still had a dead pan expression, not revealing any emotions.

"Oh… and is that why you've became quiet?"

"Yeah… ever since that day, I changed my whole attitude and behavior and kept everything to myself, being an anti-social person as a whole. And since I had this scar, many thought of me as a delinquent, a ruffian of a child. This even caused me to hide in my shell even more…"

"Such a rough childhood huh…" Both Kira and Yzak relaxed themselves by leaning on the basin.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"So… why'd you tell me? I mean you just told a relative stranger about your past…"

"Well… part of me wanted to meet Mr. Yamato ever since I joined this company…"

"I'm your idol huh…" Kira grinned.

"Sort of… Yeah right…" Yzak snorted.

"…" Kira smiled, having seen the different emotions on Yzak.

"…" Both of them relaxed, having a mutual understanding of a friendship building between the two.

Kira only realized that both of them aren't in the office, especially when there are important visitors at that particular time. "Eh…? Why aren't you in the office?"

"Well… I'd thought I'd leave the office before the VIPs came, I guess Fllay wouldn't even care, or maybe even prefer I'm not in the office…"

"…"

"…" Again a healthy silence built between the pair.

"Hey…" Yzak broke the silence, his face still looking on straight.

"Huh?"

"Be rather wary of Sai…"

"Sai? What about him?" Kira asked, even though he may have some clue as to what Yzak is getting on.

"Haven't you realize that there's an unhealthy aura around him, especially the way he glares at you…"

"Yeah, I've been sensing that for a some time now… Any clues as to why?"

"Well… one thing for sure is that you're not exactly he's most favorite person at the moment."

"Big help…" Kira smiled.

"From what I observe, he doesn't exactly like the idea of being second best…"

"Oh… I guess I'm his new rival huh…"

"With the proposal you presented yesterday, that I guess even irked him more…wait… if that's even your proposal in the first place…" Yzak smirked.

"You're that analytical huh… yeah… got some help from an experienced personnel…" Kira grinned. "What you'd expect… I only know nuts about this whole marketing thing… it'll be a joke if I could come up with that kind of proposal…"

"Because of that everyone now thinks you're a hot shot…"

"That's not exactly bad…" Kira grinned.

"Pheh…" Yzak smirked.

"So… whom else you're familiar with? I don't exactly see you mixing well with the others?"

"Only Dearkka… don't really have anything to talk with the others… you're going to stay here till the visitors leave?"

"Yeah… no other options… unless I want my cover to be blown wide open… sighs… of all people… it's my uncle who has to be the one in there right now…"

They both continued to have a light conversation until Kira felt his cell phone vibrate, receiving a message from Athrun. The message was an all clear message, and that Athrun had everything settled, with Uzumi and Erica Simmons now on their way to Athrun's office. Yzak returned to the department earlier so as to avoid any suspicions from their fellow colleagues.

**oOoOoOo**

The day proceeded on rather smoothly, with Kira gaining a new ally in his quest for love. He was finishing up some of the day's work on his computer until Cagalli barged into his room, feeling very excited.

"Hey Kira! Do you know what tomorrow is?" Cagalli jumped onto Kira's bed and sat on it.

"Err… Saturday?" Kira has no clue as to what Cagalli is getting on.

Cagalli got slightly agitated with Kira for forgetting her birthday. "You really don't know? Pig!" Cagalli threw a pillow at Kira, but he evaded the attack.

"Wait… let me think…" Kira didn't get a chance to think as his cell phone blared. Kira picked it up from beside the computer, and checked that it was Athrun who called him.

"Yeah Athrun, what's up?"

"Hey Kira, tomorrow's Cagalli's birthday…and…"

"What! Oh… I totally forgot! Oh… no wonder she's agitated…" Kira glanced to Cagalli and offered her an apologetic smile. Cagalli just glared back at Kira and sticked her tongue out.

"And we're planning to spend it at the amusement park… you must come Kira… you know how particular she is whenever it comes to her birthday…"

"Amusement park? That's for children… but I'm working tomorrow…"

"Kira! You're the big boss of the company! You can just have any holidays you want!" Cagalli grumbled loudly.

"But…"

"Haha… I guess Cagalli has a point there…" Athrun could hear Cagalli's voice in the background.

"But I don't think Fllay will let me have a day off just like that…"

"Kira… You're forgetting who's the boss here? Hmm… I'll just tell her that you're going for a one-day course tomorrow…"

"Oh okay then… but wouldn't I be ah… you know… the third party or something…"

"Cagalli wants you to be there no matter what Kira… just a look at her face and you'll know it…" Athrun grinned.

Kira glanced to Cagalli and knew what Athrun was talking about. 'What!' Cagalli knew that Kira and Atrhun was talking about her.

**OOoOoOo**

Kira took the day off, or rather has to go for a 'one-day course' as mentioned by Athrun. Kira chose to drive his own car and not join in Athrun's car. Kira felt that he's disturbing their private moment but Cagalli thick headedly prefer Kira to be present and enjoy her birthday. The amusement park was at the outskirts of Onogoro, quite a distance away from the business district.

Kira was glad that he could wear his usual clothes for a change, and drive his beloved car to the amusement park. Kira wore a short sleeved shirt; tucked out and black business pants. 'Hehe… I am really enjoying life huh…' Kira thought to himself, smiling as some music played from his car audio's system. Kira thought of buying Cagalli a present but he didn't really have any idea of what to get for Cagalli.

Over at Athrun's car, Cagalli and Athrun were discussing of what to do at the amusement park later on.

"Hey Athrun! I want to ride on all the rides! Especially the 'Monster'! It's one of the roller coaster in the world!" Cagalli was really excited on going to the amusement park.

"I'm sure you would Cagalli… not that many though… I still have to drive back home you know…"

"Aww… come on Athrun! If you'll get dizzy, we'll just take a cab home or just crash Kira's car or something…"

"Are you sure you can handle all the rides?" Athrun smiled.

"Of course! I'm not like my cousin! Bet he'll throw up after just the Ferris wheel!"

"Haha… he's not that weak Cagalli…" Athrun smiled.

The amusement park was the biggest in Orb, and since it's a Saturday, there are crowds forming up, especially at the more exciting rides. Cagalli and Athrun were usually together for almost every ride, with Kira riding alone. Kira didn't mind at all, preferring to give the couple quality time alone.

Kira declined to join Athrun and Cagalli on the rowboat ride on the small lake that is meant for couples. Kira would feel awkward if he were to join them, and would feel mightily embarrassed if he were to ride alone. Kira chose to relax at the refreshment stalls while waiting for the pair. He ordered a chocolate milkshake and sat at a bench overlooking the lake. He watched Athrun and Cagalli smiling and talking to each other, having fun, yet he wished that he could do the same with Lacus.

Kira contemplated the scenery around him, people having fun on the rowboats on the lake, kids playing with the water of the large fountain that is shaped like a huge elephant, probably the mascot of the theme park Kira guessed. Kira saw some kids hugging Bonta-kun also another attraction of the theme park. Kira felt his cell phone vibrate and thought it might be either Cagalli or Athrun, but was pleasantly surprised when it was instead the department.

"Hello?" Kira answered the call, surprised at who would call him.

"Hello Kira? Are you busy?" The caller asked.

Kira realized the owner of the voice was Lacus, and Kira blushed upon hearing her voice.

"Kira? Are you there?" Lacus asked again.

"Oh yeah… I'm here Lacus…"

"How's the course? Well… I just want to say all the best…"

"Oh… thanks Lacus… How are things over at the department?" Kira blushed, happy that Lacus wanted to know how's he doing at his 'supposed' course.

"Oh just fine over here as well… Dearkka, Miri and Kazui send their well wishes as well… or more like those two missed your sandwiches…"

"Oh… Haha… Send my regards to them as well…" Kira smiled.

"Well… that's all I guess… all the best for your course…"

"Hehe… miss me eh Lacus…" Kira grinned; yet blushed at the same time. Hoping that Lacus would feel the same way.

Lacus blushed; her motives exposed red handed. All she wanted was just to hear how Kira's doing. "Gotta go Kira! See you soon! Bye now!"

"Bye-bye!" Kira was on cloud nine at the moment, and nothing could spoil his happiness. 'Well gotta go get Cagalli her present!' Kira proceeded on to the nearest mall that is just beside the theme park, while giving Bonta-kun a hug on the way out.

**OOoOoOo**

Cagalli and Athrun were having a nice time on the rowboat, both enjoying each other's presence. Cagalli sat opposite facing Athrun, who was rowing the boat gently and steadily in a random motion on the lake.

"Do you think it's okay for Kira to be alone?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli… Kira's not a small kid anymore, he can certainly take care of himself."

"Yeah, what was I thinking? Hehe…" Cagalli smiled.

"In fact, it's more okay if he's alone than rather he's with us…"

"Huh? Why?"

"He'll feel rather uncomfortable sharing this boat with us… and have you seen anyone alone on the rowboat?"

Cagalli looked around and agreed at Athrun's opinion. "Yeah, you're right Athrun…"

"I'm always right Cagalli…" Athrun grinned.

Cagalli playfully pinched and wiggled Athrun's nose. "So much for humility huh… so any other plans after this?"

"Well…I've already made a reservation at a fancy restaurant…"

"That's nice! Hehe… why don't we ask Kira to sponsor the meal… that way we could eat as much delicacies as we want right…" Cagalli grinned, thinking of all the glorious food she could eat.

"You sure know how to bully your cousin huh…" Athrun smiled.

"Hehe… don't we all just love him…" Cagalli shifted her position so that she was now sitting beside Athrun, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Yeah… we sure do all right…" Athrun smiled, enjoying the warmth of Cagalli close to him.

Kira didn't really have much difficulty in choosing a gift for Cagalli as the first shop he saw and entered in the mall was a jewelry store. Kira thought of which item would be best as a gift for Cagalli.

'Hmm…What should I buy… a diamond necklace? Nah… Athrun will bite my head off with that, saying that it would overshadow his present… what did Athrun get for Cagalli anyway…Bracelet? Nah… too symbolic… Ring? Haha… Athrun will faint with jealousy if I gave it to Cagalli, especially if I'm on my knees… Hehe… maybe I'll do that to scare Athrun… hmm… let's see… Ah! Ear rings! Cagalli will look more feminine with these… See Athrun, I'm doing you a favor here, making Cagalli more girly…' Kira approached the sales girl.

"Yes sir? What can I help you with?" The sales girl asked Kira.

"I would like those pair of ear rings." Kira pointed to the earrings he wanted.

"This one? Good choice sir, it's our new arrival. Very popular I must say. Would you like it to be gift wrapped or just the box will do?"

"Gift wrapped would be nice, thanks." The sales girl then proceeded with Kira's order.

**OOoOoOo**

Kira met Athrun and Cagalli back at the theme park, spending some time going to all the game stalls and rides, and some mini exhibits. They then proceeded on to have dinner at fancy restaurant in the town, where Athrun had made reservations. Cagalli ordered quite a variety of dishes, and since Kira agreed to sponsor this meal, more of like 'forced' to sponsor actually. There were pastas, seafood, authentic dishes; even caviar was on the table.

They talked about a lot things, including about Lacus and Kira's current work environment. Though he felt rather embarrassed to talk about Lacus, he did share some of his experiences in the office, and how he 'aced' his presentation. Kira told both of them about how Yzak got to know of his identity but now telling them about Yzak's past, that is a secret between him and Yzak. Cagalli complained of how much work there is, especially in covering for Kira.

Athrun got for Cagalli a white gold bracelet for her birthday. The bracelet had mini heart shaped diamonds decorated to it, with an engraved _Athrun and Cagalli always _on the underside of the bracelet. Kira was glad not to get a bracelet or even the necklace for Cagalli.

They finally finished their meal around nine and were preparing to ride their separate cars.

"So that's it for today huh…" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah… guess so…" Kira answered

"But it's only nine! Why don't we hang around some other place?" Cagalli asked both Kira and Athrun.

"Hmm… yeah… it's still rather early… and tomorrow's a Sunday…" Athrun agreeing with Cagalli's idea.

"Well… you guys should have time alone… don't want to spoil your romantic getaway or anything…" Kira grinned.

"Okay Kira… your miss…" Cagalli said while getting into the passenger seat of Athrun's car, leaving the two guys to talk to themselves.

"So where you're heading to? Home?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah… probably… hey! What exactly did you tell Fllay? About my work?"

"Well… I just told her that you're on a one-day course and that your work are to be placed on your desk."

"Oh… then I'm sure are there are loads of it… well… I'm going to the office first to pick up the work before heading home… tomorrow is a Sunday and I could do the work tomorrow, rather than slugging it out on Monday… Well… See you guys…"

"Yeah… So long Kira…" Both of them headed out to different locations; Kira to the department and Athrun and Cagalli to the scenic river in the town, where many couples visit, especially at night to see the vibrant city lights.

**OOoOoOo**

The office building has security guards on duties twenty-four hours, so employees could even work until midnight or late into the morning. Kira showed the guards his employee pass and took the elevator up. Upon reaching the intended level, Kira was surprised to find the department lights still on. 'Who could be in there at this hour?' Kira asked himself.

Kira peeked in, to see who might the person be, preparing just in case it might even be a thief. To his utter shock, it wasn't a robber, but it was Lacus. Lacus had head rested on her hands that are placed on the desk. From the looks of it, Kira guessed that Lacus was sleeping since she didn't budge an inch.

Kira approached Lacus cautiously, trying not to wake her up. He checked his desk for any of his work, but ultimately found none on his desk. 'Strange… how come there isn't any work for me to do… wait a minute… don't tell me Lacus…' Kira had a possibility that Lacus might have already done his work for him. Kira studied the sleeping face of Lacus, whom had her face tilted to the right, and enabled Kira to have a close look of her face. 'She's so pretty… She really looks like an angel when she's sleeping… if only I could kiss her soft lips… KIRA! You're thinking of pervertic thoughts aren't you! What!' His conscience battling each other inside his mind.

Kira had to make a tough decision whether to wake Lacus up or just let her sleep some more. He really didn't want to disturb the peacefully sleeping Lacus, though she had a worn out look on her face, evident from the lines between her eyes. Kira finally decided to wake Lacus up, and he gently shook her shoulders, calling out to her.

"Lacus… wake up…" Kira gently spoke to her.

Lacus originally didn't budge, and Kira thought that he had to use greater strength to wake her up. But gradually her eyes started to flutter open and she was very surprised to see Kira in front of her, even waking her up.

"Kira! Didn't expect to see you here… especially at this hour…' Lacus gently stretched, and rubbed the sleep out her eyes.

"Same for me Lacus… why are you still in the office at this hour?" Kira asked, who was now sitting facing Lacus.

"Well… I thought that I wanted to finish up on my work… but didn't expect it to take this long… and I just wanted to rest for a while, but I was too tired so I took a wink… What are you doing here then Kira?"

"I came here to get my work, but only to find none… did you do my part as well?"

"Well… sort of…" Lacus explained to Kira how she was assigned the task.

(**Flashback**)

"So since Hibiki isn't here for today and that he had to go for a last minute one-day course, then I shall assign his work to someone else…" Fllay announced as soon she had received the call from Athrun.

Everyone who was wondering why Kira wasn't present and Fllay has answered the question lingering on their minds.

"So… Ms. Clyne… since you'd like to help out Hibiki so much he I shall assign you his work…"

Lacus had no choice but to agree to the unrealistic demand of their manager. Miriallia wanted to say something but was stopped by Fllay.

"And Miri and Dearkka, you two shall not help out Ms. Clyne here… you guys shall have the same if you do not follow my orders… You people clear?" With that Fllay went back to her office without waiting for their reply.

(**End of flashback**)

"So that's what happen huh… I'm really sorry Lacus… because of me you had to do so much work…" Kira felt guilty that Lacus was overworked.

"No… don't be sorry Kira… it wasn't your fault at all… you had to go for a course…" Lacus smiled to Kira, trying to assure him that it wasn't his fault.

"But… if I knew that this was gonna happen then I shouldn't have gone in the first place…"

"Hehe…this is nothing Kira… your course is much more important…" Lacus giggled.

'Darn… if only I knew… then I wouldn't have gone to the amusement park…I enjoyed while she suffered…if she knew that the course was a lie… she'll be really mad I guess…' Kira thought.

"But today's a half day Lacus…"

"Yeah… but since it was a Sunday tomorrow I wanted to finish it by today, so that I could rest tomorrow…"

"Well… then let me send you home… it's the least I could do…" Kira asked with his puppy dog eyes again.

Lacus nodded and giggled an okay.

When they reached the lobby, Kira only realized that he was driving his Porsche the whole day. Kira had to make up an excuse that his car was sent for repairs.

"Lacus… why don't we take a cab?" Kira asked as they made their way out of the building.

"Don't be silly Kira… My apartment's not that far anyways… let's just walk shall we?" Lacus smiled.

"But… you look kind of tired… can you manage?"

"Of course I can silly!" Lacus giggled. Kira found that Lacus's childish side of her is very adorable.

Lacus and Kira had a light conversation, or more like Kira had to lie about the course since Lacus asked him about it. Halfway through the journey, Lacus tried to hide a yawn, but this of course went noticed by Kira.

'She seems tired… should I carry her? You're only taking advantage of her moron! But what if she's angry! But this is the best moment you dweeb! You cannot get a chance like this ever again! Go! Go!' Kira again battled with his thoughts.

Kira gathered all the courage he could muster. '_There's no turning back all right…_' Kira swept Lacus off the ground and into his arms, just like how a groom would carry his bride. Lacus was very surprised at Kira's actions, but didn't complain much, and instead rested her head on his broad shoulder. Both of them blushed the moment Kira's hands came in contact with Lacus.

"I could walk you know…" Lacus giggled, while taking in his scent.

Kira blushed furiously since their faces were so close to each other, and Lacus warm breath was trickling over his left ear, causing more blood to flow to his face. Kira felt his head exploding at that very instant. He felt heart beat at a million beats per minute and afraid that it too could explode any second. Kira has never felt this kind sensation in his life before.

"Lacus… when you said walk to your apartment, I never said anything about you walking…" Kira grinned, still blushing furiously.

Lacus giggled and she too enjoyed the sensation of being a man's arms. Not just any man she thought, it was Kira's. She wanted to full enjoy the feeling of happiness and if only she could seal this moment in a time capsule, never forgetting it. The people on the street whom they passed smiled at them, thinking that they were a happy couple.

Though some time has passed, Kira felt the moment lasted only a few seconds, and that he wished it could be longer. They have reached Lacus's apartment on the third floor of the apartment building. As much as he didn't want to let go, he did not have any other choice since they have reached the apartment. Kira let Lacus on the ground, and felt his heart ache slightly the moment he let go of Lacus. Lacus also felt the same way, and she too didn't want break the moment of bliss.

"So this is your apartment huh…" Kira asked Lacus as she was unlocking her door to her apartment.

"Yeah… a very simple one… Wanna come in? I could prepare some hot chocolate if you want?" Lacus asked.

Kira really wanted to seize the opportunity but he felt that it would be awkward if he did go in and also since Lacus is already worn out, it would seem to add more work for her.

"I really want to but some other time Lacus. You're really worn out and I'll only be adding to your troubles. You should have a good rest Lacus." Kira smiled, but felt a bit of regret for not seizing the opportunity.

"Well… it'll be no trouble at all…" Lacus body gave her away as she stifled a yawn. Lacus smiled apologetically.

"Well have a good rest Lacus. Good night!"

"Thanks Kira. Good night to you too!" Lacus waved to the retreating figure of Kira.

'Darn! Should have kissed her on the forehead! Sighs… hopefully I'll get another chance to come into her apartment…' Kira sighed as he called for a cab to make a big round to go back to the office building to get his car.

**End of chapter.**

**Author notes: **Woo! My longest chapter so far! Hehe… some AC and KL fluff! I agree that AC did not get much 'screen time' but if many of you people want, then I'll try and make a one shot on their day at the theme park. If many of you guys want that is… this is because if I focus too much on AC, then it might seem like I'm detouring too much from the main story line…

Wah! How come you guys can know it's Yzak? Is it that predictable? Sighs… there go the suspense… Hehe… I kept my promise! I've delivered the next chap fast! Hehe… I wanted to make the day a Friday but after checking the previous chap, technically it's a Saturday so I had to make some changes, provided that this fic starts out on a Monday.

Oh yeah! Kira did give Lacus his phone number earlier on if you guys were wondering, I didn't write it down on previous chaps. Sighs… I've cracked my brain to make this chap as interesting as I could think of… Hehe… gotta crack some more for next chap… I really have no clue what's in store for the next chapter…

Thanks a lot to RuByMoOn17, tennisprincess15, asga, cyberdemon, Joyrok, kodoku, Ookami Fuu, KiraxLacus, bee bee, GATX-105B, Anthony1, chibisuke, Angel of Dreams, ailiricxxz, wIsTfUl-wIsHeR, Firedude328 and wings-stars07 for the reviews!

Till next update!

Bonta-kun is a teddy bear like mascot from full metal Panic: Fumoffu. Just in case you guys were wondering.


	8. realize?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the chapter!**

Kira was smiling like a mad man prowling on the loose. People who do not know him could even mistake him for an asylum runaway. When Cagalli went to check on Kira the moment she reached home, she was pleasantly surprised to see Kira grinning from ear to ear. She wondered what exactly happened that would make her cousin rather ecstatic; she had a guess it definitely wasn't the work assignments he went to obtain from his office. Tired from the day's event, she chose to forgo the question lingering in her mind and prefer to mind her own business.

**Kira's POV**

_Hehe… I'm a man! So are girls really that soft… the tender feeling…Hehe… I'm thinking dirty again huh_… drool oozing from the corner of his mouth, which is hanging open wide. _AH! I wore my branded clothes! Hope she doesn't realize that…I was lucky I remembered about the car… but I so totally forget what I'm wearing… oh my… hope she's not That observant… Oh Lacus… _Kira couldn't really get to sleep that night, replaying the scene all over many times in his mind.

**OOoOoOo**

The weekend was a simple occasion for the Atha and Yamato household. They had a simple meal to celebrate Cagalli's belated birthday; since Uzumi wasn't able to celebrate with them the day before. Athrun was invited as well to the mini celebration. Though they were largely involve in some conversations, Kira kept mostly to himself, or rather kept smiling to himself. The others find it odd to find Kira unusually beaming with ecstasy, but they chose not to spoil his mood and not ask him as to why he's feeling that way.

Kira wanted so much as to call Lacus up, but he didn't really know what to say if Lacus picks up the call. He desperately wanted to know what Lacus felt of the previous night, whether as ecstatic as he is, or just a flash in the pan. _How would she react if she sees me… what do I do then…_Kira couldn't help but feel excited. He couldn't wait until the day is over so that he could go to the office and see her. The day ended soon enough, but for Kira, it lasted for like an eternity, despite him nosing himself in some work to waste the time away.

**OOoOoOo **

Kira was in high spirits as he entered the office, accompanied by a rather audible 'Hello people!' greeting to everyone. Kira again arrived on time, making it seem like he has perfected the art of arriving just on time for work.

"Is it just me… or you just love being in this office?" Dearkka raised his eyebrows after getting a bite out of his sugarcoated doughnut.

"Just you Dearkka…" Kira smiled. Kira then turned and glanced to Lacus who followed suit and they locked their gaze at each other for a moment.

"Hello Kira! Looking as cheerful as ever I see…" Lacus smiled.

"Hehe… same goes to you Lacus…" Kira blushed at Lacus's comment. They smiled, happy to see each other.

"Psst… Dearkka…" Miriallia elbowing Dearkka to catch his attention.

Dearkka nearly choked on his doughnut and furiously beat his chest to get some air. "What is it…" Dearkka muttered.

"Don't you find it odd that these two are very friendly to each other… I mean VERY friendly to each other…" Miriallia whispered to Dearkka.

Dearkka observed the pair for a moment. "Nah… it's the same to me… just your little teeny weenie imagination Miri…"

"Humph… not talking to you again…" Miriallia sticked her tongue out.

"Girls…" Dearkka made funny faces at Miriallia.

"The two of you sure miss each other… just the weekend and look… all lovey dovey again…" Kazui commented to Dearkka and Miriallia, over from his desk. "Same goes for you two!" Kazui pointed at Kira and Lacus.

The four of them stared at Kazui and chorused a 'LAME!' Kazui could only make faces at them.

They started their usual task as per normal. Kira chatted with Lacus, Dearkka and Miri still discussing and yet to finalize on their draft. Yzak as inanimate as ever while Sai still held the grudge against Kira. Kazui was running all over the office, doing his routine daily work. Kira was called in to Fllay's office shortly after, everyone puzzled including Kira himself behind Fllay's intentions.

Kira knocked softly on the office door before entering. Fllay was already waiting and kept her eyes fixed on Kira the moment he entered.

"Sit…" Fllay instructed as Kira made his way to the chair and made himself comfortable, despite the hostile environment.

Fllay continued. "Since you have made a decent proposal and that I expect Dearkka and Miriallia to hand me the final draft by lunch break, I have personally chosen you to for the final proposal to be presented to Mr. Athrun himself, before he makes the final decision."

Kira was surprised that Fllay chose him of all people to do the important task. "But shouldn't this be left to someone with err… more experience?" Kira tried to get himself out of this fix.

"I don't think so Kira. Of course… Mr. Athrun did recommend you so it's proper for him to judge your abilities himself… and to make sure you don't tarnish my department's standards, I will personally help you so as I can set the standards myself…"

This made Kira even more surprised. _Working together with… HER? I really do need a psychiatric evaluation… _"Oh… then I shall do my best to meet up to your expectations Ms. Alstar…" Kira felt uneasy, and he knew that Fllay could very well blow his cover the moment she'll ask him in-depth questions about marketing.

"So I expect to see you in my office the moment final draft is handed in. That is all then… get back to your work…"

"Yes Ms. Alstar…" Kira left the office after that. Kira went back to his desk, while everyone observed him, very much interested to know what exactly happened in the office.

Dearkka got the ball rolling. "So what happened?"

Kira grinned from ear to ear. "Well… why should I tell you guys anyway?"

The others were slightly annoyed. Miriallia 'threatened' Kira. "If you don't tell us then Lacus won't talk to you again, right Lacus?"

Lacus was slightly surprised. "Ah… I guess…"

"Come on Miri… you very well know that Kira will only tell Lacus personally…" Dearkka stated.

"Fine fine… I'll tell…" Kira blushed. "Well… I was picked to do the final presentation to Athrun…" Kira realized he called Athrun informally. "I mean Mr. Athrun and that I'll work with Fllay on that after you guys finish up on the final draft."

They were rather surprised that Fllay would work personally with Kira on the final presentation. Though they were not surprised that Kira was chosen, since they thought that Kira was good at marketing, they were more surprised of Fllay working personally with him for the final presentation.

"Oh… such a lucky ass…" Dearkka complained.

"You're just jealous Dearkka. He's only a week into it and already chosen for it. If I remember correctly… you have yet to…" Miriallia grinned and was interrupted by Dearkka before she could complete her sentence.

"Yeah yeah… I prefer to remain low profile Kira…" Dearkka covered Miriallia's mouth so that she could not finish her sentence. Dearkka quickly let go of his hand the moment Miri stepped on his feet.

"Fllay says that she expects the final draft by lunch break…" Kira relaxed on his chair.

"What!" Both Miriallia and Dearkka chorused together. "It's all your fault Dearkka! Now we have no other choice but to rush…" Miriallia sighed.

"My fault? Fine fine… it's always the good guys that gets the blame… let's just finish it then…" Dearkka grinned.

"Oh please…" Miriallia sighed in exasperation.

On the other end of the office, Sai was boiling with anger and jealousy after he heard of Kira's announcement. _How could he get that task? That was supposed to be mine! MINE! Why would Fllay let that jerk handle that important duty of presenting to Athrun! That jerk is blowing my chance of a promotion to the main marketing department! _Sai was unaware that Yzak was watching his every expression and could clearly see through his mask of calmness.

Miriallia and Dearkka worked in overdrive mode so as to meet the deadline for the final draft. Kira on the other hand was trying to remember the tips and pointers taught to him by Mwu. He sneaked glances at Lacus whenever he had the opportunity or that he felt that Lacus wasn't aware. Lacus was instead very well aware of Kira sneaking glances at her and she didn't mind that at all.

Dearkka and Miriallia were able to finally complete the final draft just before lunch break, albeit some minor arguments here and there. Kira was hoping they would finish it much later so that he would spend less time with Fllay, but he knew it was inevitable that he would spend half a day with Fllay. What he didn't expect was that Fllay's attitude towards him would change dramatically when the day is over.

"I'm dead beat!" Dearkka loudly announced after finally completing the final draft.

"It's even more taxing for me Dearkka… I even have to entertain your weird ideas… why am I paired up with this guy…" Miriallia sighed.

Dearkka ignored Miriallia for once and asked Kira about his packed lunch. "Say Kira… you brought many of the sandwiches again?"

"Yeah…" Kira smiled at Dearkka's straight forwardness and handed him the sandwiches.

"Save some for me too!" Kazui shouted from the photocopying machine.

"Do you want any Lacus?" Kira asked Lacus partly using it as an excuse to speak to Lacus.

"Oh, no thanks Kira… I brought my own…" Lacus smiled. Miriallia too declined the offer while Yzak has accustomed himself to the sandwiches.

"You know Kira… these sandwiches remind me of the sandwiches my mom used to make… they're the best I tell you!" Dearkka proudly proclaimed.

"Used to? Why doesn't she make anymore?" Kira asked.

"Well… she still make those I guess… but I never get to taste them anymore…" Dearkka stated.

"And why is that?" Miriallia asked, interested since Dearkka has never told anyone about his parents.

"Well… they're in Kaguya. We have a small farm there… I chose to come and work here… and I send them some money every month…" Dearkka explained a little bit on his background.

"Wow! You have a farm? That's so nice!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Just a small one though…"

"No wonder Dearkka talks like a horse!" Kazui teased him who had joined them to grab one of the sandwiches. Everyone couldn't contain their laughter and burst into laughing fits. Even Yzak who was silently listening couldn't hold a chuckle or two

Dearkka couldn't find a way to retort back. "I'll turn you into a cow Kazui! And make you my steak!" Kazui made funny faces at Dearkka.

"Dearkka is a Farm boy!" Miriallia teased Dearkka.

"Err… spoiled mommy's girl!" Dearkka was quick to return fire this time. Both of them glared back at each other.

"Since you're the gentleman… I suggest you hand the draft to Fllay then…" Miriallia passed the draft to Dearkka.

"What? No way I'm going to see the she-devil…" Dearkka returned back the draft, and a tug of war ensued between Miriallia and Dearkka.

"I'll take it to her… I need to complete the presentation with her anyways…" Kira offering to hand the draft.

"But now is lunch break Kira… you should take this time and rest…" Lacus was slightly concerned for Kira, or rather she prefer Kira to stay beside her longer.

"Well… the earlier we start the earlier we finish I guess…" Kira got up and took the draft from Miriallia and proceeded on to Fllay's office.

**OOoOoOo **

Kira knocked softly on the door before proceeding in. "This is the completed final draft Ms. Alstar…" Kira handed the draft to Fllay as he made himself comfortable on the chair facing Fllay.

Fllay browsed through the final draft, checking some important details along the way. "So shall we start then?" Fllay asked Kira.

Kira nodded his head in agreement. "And you may call me Fllay, just for today." Fllay instructed Kira.

"Yes Ms. Alstar… I mean Fllay…" Kira found it odd calling Fllay by her first name when talking to her.

"Before we begin, let me remind you that Mr. Athrun and myself have high standards regarding any proposals, and I do not wish to think up of all the ideas myself, so I expect you to churn out good ideas. Is that clear?"

"Yes Fllay…"

"So we shall begin then…"

The final proposal took much longer than they both expected. This is partly due to the fact that Kira needed much more time to come up with ideas, and he had to revise what Mwu has taught him the other day. Another fact is that Fllay has very high standards and that most of Kira's ideas are rejected and Fllay have to come up with quite many ideas herself. They had some breaks in between though. The meeting carried on much longer than expected, and they had to work overtime.

Lacus wanted to wait for Kira to complete the proposal, but Kira had told Lacus that she could leave first since he didn't know when the proposal would finally be complete. Lacus left with the others since Kira had told her not to wait for him.

Kira on the other hand found it rather enjoyable to work with Fllay, since he could learn a lot of stuff from her. Kira found out that she wasn't what he exactly expected, a cold heartless woman, but instead Kira found out that Fllay had a different side to her; a patient person and someone who takes other's views seriously, in other words a good professional and leader. _Too bad she has an attitude… she'd make a wonderful colleague if she were more like Lacus…_

They finally completed the proposal around eight in the evening. They both were very worn out both physically and mentally. The presentation is scheduled around eight thirty the next morning and they had no other choice but to complete it by that day itself. Kira will be the one carrying out the presentation to Athrun, who will be coming down to the department and finalizing the whole project. They left the department together, Kira asked if Fllay maybe wanted a ride back home, but Fllay has a car of her own.

"So we'll call it a day then… Make sure you do not arrive late tomorrow Kira… it'll reflect badly on the presentation. Usually I don't care about your reputation, but this affects our department's image as well…" Fllay advised Kira as they reached her car. The car was a simple red color 1.3liter four seater, Kira guessed that Fllay likes the color red, same as her hair.

"I'll try my best not to let the department down then…" Kira inspected Fllay's car to know more of Fllay's personality until he noticed something odd. The car is purged to one side and doesn't seem level. Upon further inspection, Kira realized that one of the tyres is flat. Kira stooped down to inspect the tyre closer and that a large nail had caused the tyre to deflate.

"Hey Fllay!" Kira called out to Fllay who was starting the engine. She went out of her car to check what the commotion was about.

"Looks like you have a flat tyre…" Kira explained to Fllay who was approaching him.

"Oh my…" Fllay didn't expect to get a flat tyre.

"Well… it needs to be changed then… do you have any spare tyres?" Kira asked.

"Oh I don't think so…" Fllay started to panic, a rare expression despite her calm demeanor.

"Oh… well fortunately I do have one at the boot of my car… let me get it…"

Kira went to his car that is parked a bit further away and drove it nearer to Fllay's car. Kira then opened the boot of his car and took out the spare tyre. _Luckily I had a spare one…and some tools as well… can never trust these second hand stuffs anyways… must always be prepared for these kind of situations when driving second hand stuff…_Kira smiled to himself, proud that he was well prepared for these kind of situations.

"I don't exactly change tyres frequently so it may take a while though…" Kira stated as he started on his work.

Fllay was lost for words watching Kira. She was surprised that he would voluntarily help her despite her apparent cold attitude towards him. She has been hostile and unreasonable ever since he has been transferred to the department. Now she believed in the phrase 'Paying back evil with good.' _Kira…was I really that horrible towards him? Am I really that envious of him…_

Fllay silently watched Kira change the tyres of his car. _Those arms… so strong yet gentle…_ Fllay mentally slapped herself. _What am I thinking of? Don't tell me I've…_Fllay continued watching Kira with more interest than before_. The crease of his brows whenever he's focused… his adorable face…_Fllay mentally slapped herself harder. _No! I can't be falling for him…_

"Are you okay Fllay?" Kira asked saw Fllay spaced out.

Fllay felt her cheeks go hot and stuttered. "Ye-Yeah I'm fine…" _Why am I blushing like mad? I can't… I can't be falling for KIRA!…_

"Well… it's finally finished! Sorry if the design of the tyre don't exactly match with the other tyres of you car…" Kira wiped his hands on his pants before brushing his fringes up.

Fllay smiled seeing his face stained with some grease and handed him her hankie. "Here… your face's dirty with grease…"

"Thanks…" Kira had a lop-sided smile and gratefully took the hankie from Fllay and used the car's side mirror to check the stain on his face. _Now that's a first… Fllay actually being nice to me…_

"So…" Fllay didn't really know what to say at the moment.

"…" Both remain quiet for a moment.

"We should go home then… it's rather late…" Fllay blushed again.

"Yeah…" Kira packed up his tools back into it's casing.

"Good night Kira…"

"Yeah… Good night Fllay…" _Now that's slightly awkward… _Kira was puzzled as to why Fllay was suddenly unusually friendly to him. "Ah hey Fllay! What about the spoilt tyre? I could change the tube without changing the rim…" Kira called out to Fllay.

"Just do what you think is best Kira… I'll change this one to another tyre when I'm free…" Fllay replied.

"Okay then…" Kira packed the his tools and the tyre into the boot of his car, and both of them left the building and to their separate destinations.

**OOoOoOo**

He had been waiting patiently on the roof of the building for Kira and Fllay to finish their final draft. He was slightly annoyed that they took such a long time to complete the draft. From the reflection through the glass windows of the neighboring building, he could see the lights of the department finally switched off, signaling to him that the pair has finally finished their project. He waited another few minutes to let the pair exit to the lobby of the building before proceeding down to the department to carry out his objective.

**End of chapter**

**Author notes: **Finally I've updated! Hehe… took a bit longer to churn out this chap though… I just feel that this chap is like a bit dull… sorry if you people found it dull too… too big a mental block to deal with… sighs… I finally have some direction back! Hehe… I really appreciate all the reviewers for supporting this fic! This certainly goes a long way!

Thanks a lot to kodoku, asga, Anthony1, RuByMoOn17, GATX-105B, Knightmare213, Fruitpunch, Sango, lil-saturn-goddess, Joyrok, Full Metal Turtle, KiraxLacus, ailiricxxz, chibisuke, King Arthur6687, bee bee, sworDieXeQtion, wIsTfUl-wIsHeR, wingsstars07, BNR34 and Hyper-Bitch for the reviews! Really really thanks so much to you guys!

And thanks a lot to Yun Fei, asga, stuntsheep, Joyrok, Latina, vietnamesegurl, righfriitjley, Fruitpunch, sworDieXeQtion and Kinasha14 for the reviews on Moment's Bliss!

Well till next chapter then! I guess that you guys may already have a clue as to whom the person at the end of the chapter is…


	9. misunderstanding?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the chapter!**

Kira was cruising home in his car, tired from the day's activities. _What a day… maybe I'll bug Athrun a little…_ Kira smiled to himself. Kira decided to call Athrun up to inform him of his upcoming presentation to Athrun. Kira plugged in his bluetooth headset and dialed Athrun's number with his free hand. He reduced the volume of his car's audio system while waiting for Athrun to pick the phone.

"Hello Kira… what is it this time…" Athrun answered in a sleepy tone.

"You're sleeping Athrun? It's only nine and you're already sleeping?" Kira was slightly surprised to find Athrun already sleeping at this hour.

Athrun winced at Kira's apparently loud voice. "I was just lying on the bed going through some accounts… and wanted to take a light nap…" Athrun still sounded sleepy.

"Oh… anyways… guess what!" Kira sounded a bit excited.

"What?…"

"Just guess!"

"You don't exactly call me just to make me guess right?"

Kira sighed. "You're no fun Athrun… fine… tomorrow morning I'll be the one to make the presentation!" Kira exclaimed, in a rather excited fashion.

"…"

"…"

"That's all? You disturbed my peaceful slumber just to tell me that?" Athrun didn't really share Kira's sentiments.

"Like… Duh!"

"…"

"But… don't you feel a bit excited?"

"Kira… do I sound the least bit excited?" Athrun commented, still in his sleepy tone.

"You sound like a zombie Athrun… you could at least show some energy…" Kira smiled.

"Okay… I'm so very excited Kira… it's like I'm on ecstasy…the blood is just rushing to my head…" Athrun's voice still like a zombie, his words and actions don't exactly match.

Kira chuckled. "Well… you know what that means right?"

"Frankly Kira… I've no clue at all…" Athrun wasn't really on the same page as Kira.

"It means that… you'll have to be amazed and totally impressed of my presentation… like maybe ah… giving very good comments or something…" Kira grinned.

"Even if the whole presentation sucks?" Athrun grinned, who has now gotten up and sat on his bed, leaning at the top edge.

"You don't have to be that frank… but it's really good I assure you… Fllay and I slugged it out the whole day just for this you know… and she herself said that she has very high standards…" Kira explained to Athrun.

Athrun chuckled. "Got it… but you see Kira… this is technically corruption in a way…" Athrun grinned.

"Hey… it's good to lie sometimes…" Kira grinned.

Athrun smiled at his friend's antics. Then he realized something. "Since when were you and Fllay in cahoots?"

"Do you think she exactly trust me leaving me alone for this presentation…"

"Yeah… I totally understand her predicaments… you don't exactly look like the most trustworthy person in the world…" Athrun grinned.

"You're forgetting who's the boss here…" Kira smiled. "But… she's not that bad actually…"

"You're sure turning into a playboy huh… if I didn't know you better… one would think you're trying to seduce her…"

"No! What I mean is that she's not as horrible as we think of her…" Kira blushed with embarrassment.

"Haha… I was just pulling you leg… why'd suddenly you defended her… now that's rare…" Athrun grinned.

"Sheesh… I'm just stating what I feel is right…ah never mind…" Kira couldn't find a way to win the argument.

"Hey… there's another call coming through… must be Cagalli… you wanna wait or just end the call?" Athrun asked.

"Nah… we'll just end it here… you and Cagalli can talk for hours… Okay then… see you tomorrow Athrun… remember… be impressed tomorrow 'kay…"

"Okay Kira…" Athrun smiled, ended his call with Kira while answering his other call.

**OOoOoOo **

Kira entered the office with yet another renewed vigor. The other staffs were slightly surprised to see someone so happy just to be in the office. But with Kira, anything is possible. He happily made his way to this seat and made himself comfortable.

"You're really strange I tell you…" Dearkka exclaimed.

"Just happy that's all…" Kira then turned to Lacus and warmly greeted her. "Morning Lacus!"

Lacus smiled and returned the greeting.

"See Dearkka… they're really very friendly to each other…" Miriallia whispered to Dearkka.

"It's natural Miri… with the rate they're going… I wouldn't be surprised if they'd get married tomorrow…"

Kira and Lacus both blushed at Dearkka's remark, whom 'whispered' to Miriallia a bit too audible, and they just faced down, trying to hide their blush.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Dearkka was clueless as to why Kira and Lacus suddenly kept quiet.

"Smart ass…" Miriallia smiled.

The staff of the marketing department prepared themselves for the arrival of and important personnel shortly after. Fllay had informed them of Athrun's impending arrival the day before, and that every staff has to look their best on this day. Kira relaxed on his seat, recalling all the points and important statistics for the presentation later on.

Fllay came out of her office to announce that Athrun will be arriving shortly in a few minutes.

"Have you checked everything Kira?" Fllay asked Kira in a more friendly tone, different from her usually harsh tone she used to talk to Kira with.

"Yeah… all set and ready to load…" Kira smiled.

"Okay Kira… do your best later…" Fllay smiled. _Why am I blushing again…?_

"Yeah… I'll try…" Kira answered and Fllay went back into her office.

"Woah! Did you guys just see that! Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Or did Fllay just smile? To KIRA?" Dearkka was shocked to see Fllay in a happy mood.

"Yeah… she's unusually happy… especially to Kira…" Miriallia agreed with Dearkka.

"You certainly can change people's lives huh Kira…" Lacus smiled. _Especially mine Kira…_

"What exactly did you guys do yesterday?" Dearkka asked Kira.

"Nothing really… we just hit it off I guess…" Kira explained though the others don't really believe his explanation.

Lacus had a niggling worry at the back of her mind and chose to ignore it, preferring to trust what Kira just said. _Nothing could really happen between the two right…_ Lacus tried to reassure herself.

Over at the other end of the department, Sai smirked evilly. _Hehe… just you wait Kira… you'll be a walking fool when the day's over… and they'll know that you're just a one time wonder… then the department will realize how valuable I am…_Yzak realized that there is a different aura around Sai today. He chose to analyze silently and report any strange behavior to Kira later on.

_Might as well go over the templates…_Kira decided to check his templates for any mistakes. His eyes widen the moment he opened the files. _What! What the heck! This ain't happening… some of the templates are missing… and most… _Kira started to panic as he realized that his templates have been tampered with. Some the templates are missing and the information on the templates are obviously wrong. He had saved it in his computer and had a diskette for spare, which he left it in the office.

Kira checked the diskette and realized that the file has been deleted. _Shit… Athrun'll arrive any moment now… who could've done this…_ Kira thought of possible suspects_. Fllay…? No… I was with her the whole time… she couldn't have the time to do this stuff… unless…_Kira secretly glance over to Sai so as not to raise his suspicions. _No wonder he's happily smirking since this morning… Darn… should've listened to Yzak and kept tabs on that guy…Sighs… have no other choice but to make last minute changes… but Athrun'll arrive any moment now…what should I do…_

Kira was about to make the last minute changes but Athrun had just arrived and that broke Kira's momentum. _Speak of the devil… Hehe… now what am I supposed to… _Kira thought of a plan_. Ah-ha! I'm brilliant…_Kira had an idea popped in his head.

Fllay came out of her office to welcome Athrun. She then instructed Kazui to get the projector and board ready.

"I ah… Ms. Alstar… I ah… forgot something from my car… It's essential to the presentation… I should ah go get it right now…" Kira struggled to come out with a decent excuse. Kira then rushed out of the office before Fllay or Athrun could say anything. Athrun too was a bit surprised as to see Kira dash out of the office.

"Please make yourself comfortable Mr. Athrun." Fllay warmly welcomed Athrun, a bit annoyed at Kira for forgetting his stuff even though she had reminded him beforehand.

As soon as Kira headed for the lift lobby, he immediately called Athrun on his cell phone.

Athrun felt his cell phone vibrate, since he had placed it in silent mode. He checked to see who called and realized it was Kira. He rejected the call thinking that Kira wanted to remind him to be impressed of his presentation later on and nothing important.

_Stupid Athrun…_ Kira grumbled and called again as his previous call was rejected.

_What'd that Kira want anyway… must be important since he calls twice…_Athrun finally answered the call.

"Athrun listen! Ah… pretend that this is ah… your secretary calling!" Kira sounded rather frantic.

Athrun understood Kira's intentions clearly. "Yes Marlene, what is it?"

"My templates have been tampered with Athrun… I may just know the culprit behind it but the thing is even the backup copy in the diskette has been deleted!" Kira explained his situation.

"Okay…" Athrun tried to comprehend what is going on.

"So… would you like say ah… that you have something going on… maybe an emergency meting or something… and that you'll come back some other day… maybe tomorrow or something…"

Athrun understood Kira's intentions perfectly and have to go with his friend's plans. _Luckily he's the boss…_Athrun smiled. "Yes Marlene… I understand… I'll rush to the office now then…" Athrun ended the call.

Athrun approached Fllay, who was sitting at Kira's seat to inform her of his 'emergency meeting'.

"Sorry Ms. Alstar but something important cropped up at the office. I'll inform you of when I'll be available again, and tell Mr. Hibiki to prepare the presentation by then. I'll make my way now." Athrun made his way out of the office.

Athrun met Kira at the lift lobby. Kira scanned the area for anyone he might recognize and sensed that the coast is clear.

"Whew… that was close…" Kira sighed in relief.

"You sure bring me a lot of work huh… now I have to re-plan my schedule… the things I do just for you Kira…" Athrun smiled.

"Hehe… you just love me don't you… well… gotta go! I'll inform you when my templates are repaired. I have my suspicions on the culprit… and I'll keep tabs on him this time…" Kira explained to Athrun and they both went their separate ways.

Kira entered the office to see Fllay waiting for him.

"Kira! I reminded you to check if anything's missing and you have the cheeks to forget something when Mr. Athrun had arrived!" Fllay reprimanded Kira.

"I'm sorry Ms. Alstar…" Kira tried to act innocent. _Hehe… acting is quite fun I guess…_

"I don't want to see a repeat of this next time… Luckily Mr. Athrun had something on… get back to your normal work people…" Fllay instructed the staff of the marketing department.

Kira sank in his chair feeling rather relieved.

"No chance to show off huh Kira…" Dearkka grinned.

"Yeah I guess so…"

Sai was annoyed that his plan didn't work. _So Kira… luck is on your side this time…_

**OOoOoOo **

The staff proceeded on with their normal task till lunchtime. Kira repaired the tampered templates, even though he struggled since some of the information was lost or he had forgotten the statistics. _Sighs… this will take much longer than expected… the things I go through for love… Hehe…_

Dearkka stared at Kira. Kira looked up to see a silent but grinning Dearkka. Kira checked his watch and realized it was lunchtime. _Hehe… natural instinct for sandwiches eh Dearkka…_

"Okay I get it Dearkka… sandwiches again right?"

Dearkka grinned like a fox. Kira then pulled up his sling bag to the tabletop searched for the lunch bag. Kira then pulled out the lunch bag but had a hankie pulled out as well.

"Oh my… isn't that hankie meant for girls Kira?" Miriallia asked Kira, and the others, mainly Lacus, Dearkka, Kazui and even Yzak, noticed it as well.

"Hehe… our Kira here uses girls' hankies!" Kazui teased Kira.

Kira blushed but realized that it wasn't his hankie. _Hmm…hankie? Oh! It's Fllay's! From yesterday! _

"Hey! This hankie ain't mine!" Kira defended himself.

"Then whose?" Lacus asked innocently, partly giggling.

"Fllay…" Kira answered. Instead of continuing laughing at Kira, they were instead quiet, shocked to see Kira with Fllay's hankie.

"Are you serious? Or is it just a prank?" Dearkka asked, couldn't really believe what Kira just said.

"Unfortunately yes… but it ain't what you guys think it is…" Kira tried to defend himself

Lacus wasn't really paying attention to what Kira was saying. _Did something really happened yesterday… why would Fllay give Kira her hankie… does Kira like Fllay?… but Kira does treat me only as a friend…_

"Well… I should go ahead and return her hankie then…" Kira got up and proceeded to Fllay's office.

"Do you think something happened between Kira and Fllay?" Dearkka whispered to Miriallia.

"I don't think so Dearkka… we should trust Kira after all…" Miriallia whispered back.

Kira knocked softly on Fllay's door before entering. Fllay was rather surprised to see Kira enter her office.

Kira approached Fllay's desk and opted not to sit down. "Well… I just wanted to return you hankie back Ms. Alstar… and wanted to thank you for the hankie…"

Fllay felt blood rush to her cheeks and stammered a reply. " No need to thank me Kira… instead I should be the one thanking you for fixing the blown tyre…"

"Just helping out damsels in distress…" Kira grinned.

"Quite the gentleman you are I suppose…" Fllay still blushed furiously. _Why can't I stop blushing…? Why do I find him…? CUTE…? Urgh… stupid emotions…_

"Well… I should go now…" Kira turned and proceeded out of the door but was stopped by Fllay.

"Ah… Kira… just call me Fllay… no need to be so formal anymore…" Fllay still blushing. _Why am I doing this…? _

"Okay…" Kira didn't know whether to feel honored or awkward.

While Kira was in Fllay's office, a person by the name of Tolle arrived t the department. His intentions are simple; to ask Lacus out for lunch and maybe show the 'punk' Kira a thing or two about who's the real man.

"Hello people…" Tolle greeted as he entered the office. "Hello Lacus!" Tolle again tried to seduce Lacus with his pearly whites.

_Oh please… not him again…_ "Oh hello Tolle…" Lacus put on her fake smile.

"Going to ask Lacus out for lunch again Tolle?" Miriallia asked, even though she already knows the answer.

"Yes Miri… So Lacus… would you so kindly as to grace me with your presence for lunch?" Tolle tried to act gentlemanly. Tolle scanned the department and realized that Kira was nowhere to be seen, since he didn't really check Fllay's office. _Ha! Maybe that punk's been fired!_

"But…" Lacus wanted so much to turn him down again but then she glanced to Fllay's office and saw the silhouette of Kira and Fllay in the office. _Kira…_ The more she think about it the more she gets saddened thus she chose to not to think about Kira, and the only way possible is to agree to have lunch with Tolle. "Yes… I'll have lunch with you Tolle…"

Almost everyone was taken by surprise by Lacus's decision, whom usually turns down Tolle's advancements almost immediately. Even Tolle was surprised himself. _Usually I have to beg on my knees and even that she turned me down… Haha… who could refuse me after all…_Tolle felt very proud of himself.

"Then let's go shall we…" Tolle offered Lacus his hand but she chose to ignore it.

Kira went out of Fllay's office to find Lacus missing.

"So where'd Lacus went to?" Kira asked Dearkka and Miriallia.

"Well… she just went to have lunch with prince charming…" Dearkka answered Kira.

"Prince charming?"

"Tolle…" Miriallia answered Kira's question.

"But why'd she agree to go out with that guy?"

"It has something to do with you and Fllay…" Yzak answered, breaking his silence for once.

"Wow! Yzak could talk?" Kazui sat at Lacus's seat and teased Yzak who glared at him. "Just kidding…"

"But Fllay and I have nothing going on…" Kira defended himself.

"Then what about the hankie? How'd you explain that?" Miriallia asked, still curious as to how Kira received Fllay's hankie.

"Oh… it goes like this…" Kira explained the events that led to Fllay handing Kira her hankie. Everyone except Lacus, who had went out of the department and Sai, also went out of the department, listen intently on Kira's explanation.

"Oh… so that's what happened…" Miriallia commented after listening to Kira's story.

"And here I thought you have a fetish for Fllay…" Dearkka grinned.

"Haha… very funny Dearkka…"

"Well… there's quite a misunderstanding going on between you and Lacus… you'd better settle it fast…" Miriallia advised Kira.

"Yeah… before she really falls for Tolle…" Kazui commented, more like teased Kira.

"Well… we'll have to wait until she returns then…" Kira sighed.

**OOoOoOo**

Lacus was in the passenger seat of Tolle's car, watching the scenery pass her by. She kept thinking of Kira and wasn't paying any attention at all to what Tolle was talking about. She meekly agreed to have lunch at yet another posh restaurant, not having any vigor to make some light protest. _Why did I have to be so dumb as to follow my emotions and just agree to go out with Tolle…? I should've let Kira explain how'd he gotten hold of Fllay's hankie… maybe I was too envious… Fllay is after all a very pretty woman… and a manager to boot… I just hope Kira doesn't fall for Fllay… Oh Kira…_

**End of chapter**

**Author notes: **Finally done with this chap! Might be a little dull again… I just hope the chap doesn't seem to corny…**furiously battling with the mental block!** Hehe…

This maybe the last chap I'll write before I'll be going in NS… I'll be going into NS next week… NEXT WEEK! Sighs… I just hope I can find the time to continue this fic… if you people support me then I'll strive to find a way… since I can only go home on weekends… very limited time at home, much less the computer and internet…

Thanks a lot to Anthony1, justx4xfun04, ninofchaos, cyberdemon, Joyrok, sworDieXeQtion, Keirin-Sama, aznxjth, asga, DragonZHell, lil-saturn-goddess, KissKenshin7 and chibisuke for the reviews! **Give you guys a big big hug!**

Sorry if I could not review some of your stories… I'll try my best to find time to update this fic and read your stories people! Well… till next update…


	10. moment?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the story then!**

Lacus and Tolle had another meal at a fancy restaurant, since Lacus didn't really have much of vigor to make any complaints; Tolle regarded the silence as consent. Lacus didn't had much of an appetite, hr mind kept wandering to Kira, as to what exactly happened between him and Lacus.

OooooOOoooo

"So what'd you think I should tell her?" Kira asked Dearkka.

"Who?" Dearkka perked up from his computer, clueless to Kira's question.

"Lacus…" Kira answered shyly, her name itself could make Kira blush like a big fat tomato.

Dearkka stared at Kira. "And you need me to tell you that?"

"But I'm scared she'll look at me differently from now on… you know like…"

"You're behaving like a school kid Kira… very worried about what the other party is thinking… relax Kira… just be yourself…" Miriallia advised Kira, after hearinghis concerns.

"But… what if she's… you know… somehow attracted to Tolle?" Kira felt his heart being stabbed by jealousy and sadness just thinking about that possibility happening.

"Then too bad for you then Kira…" Miriallia smiled, somehow wanted to tease Kira a little.

"Nah… I don't think that'll happen anyway… that guy stinks… big time…" Dearkka commented, not hiding his dislike for Tolle.

"I disagree with you Dearkka… Tolle's not that bad actually… he's totally faithful to Lacus even though he's been so publicly dumped by Lacus on many occasions… if only I had someone as dedicated to me as him..." Miriallia had a dreamy expression.

"I still think that guy totally stinks… You know what… he even thinks his curly mop is so in fashion…" Dearkka didn't realize the dreamy look Miriallia had in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Kira pouted silently, morale boosted slightly by the fact that he has someone on his side.

"And why you're suddenly on his side?" Dearkka raised his eyebrows, only realized that Miriallia was rather singing praises of Tolle.

"Just stating the facts dumb ass… Jealous?"

"Jealous of him? Yucks… total waste of time man…" Dearkka defended himself.

"But guys… what should I…" Kira silently asked the bickering pair.

Dearkka and Miriallia both stared at Kira then sighed in defeat.

"Just be yourself Kira… it'll be too awkward if you make it see, like it's totally blown up…" Miriallia again advised Kira.

"Yeah… be the catch not the catcher…" Dearkka tried with his weird humour, only to find Kira and Miriallia cocked their eyebrows and sighed.

"It was funny… to me at least…" Dearkka had a lop-sided smile etched on his face.

OooooOOoooo

Lacus arrived back at he office just before lunch break ended. Kira watched the oncoming figure of Lacus, but immediately looked down the moment their gazes met. Lacus made herself comfortable on her chair. She too felt rather nervous, but her outward appearance showed otherwise, calm and like nothing has ever happened. It wasn't exactly the same for Kira, his hands tucked beneath his thighs as a way to cool himself down. Both looked down and forward, not having the courage to turn and face each other.

Dearkka and Miriallia both silently observe the pair, both interested as to whom would make the first move and initiate the conversation.

"Bet you ten bucks that it'll be Kira who'll make the first move…" Dearkka whispered to Miriallia.

"Twenty on Lacus…" Miriallia whispered back.

"You're on missy…" Dearkka grinned.

Kira fidgeted nervously on his chair, occasionally secretly glancing to his left to Lacus. Kira saw that Lacus was calm and her usual self. _Must be just me I guess… I think I'm blowing this thing out of proportion… I was rather foolish to think otherwise… might as well get this over and done with…_

Lacus on the other hand was feeling exactly as Kira, herself unsure of what she should do next. She too decided to clear the air, feeling the silence between them a little too awkward to comprehend. _Try not to make it seem too blatant…_

"Say Lacus…" Kira looked to the ground, too nervous to make eye contact.

At the same time Lacus too decided to break some ice. "Hello Kira…" Lacus smiled warmly, trying to act innocently.

Both of them said at the same moment, allowing both of them too feel at ease.

"You first Lacus…" Kira smiled, now feeling relieved and able to make eye contact with Lacus.

"Oh no… you go on ahead Kira…" Lacus smiled warmly, her nervousness too gone in an instant.

"Ladies first…"

"Oh… then so… maybe you first Kira…" Lacus didn't really know how to start the conversation.

"Well…" Kira thought for a moment. "Actually… I don't know what exactly to say either…" Kira smiled sheepishly, realizing that he's too focused on how to start the conversation, rather than what to say to Lacus.

"So much for starting a conversation…" Lacus giggled so as to ease all her recent troubles away.

"Tsk… I guess it's a draw huh…" Dearkka grumbled silently to Miriallia, who instead were happy for the two.

Kira explained to Lacus as to how he obtained the hankie. It was a much more pleasant environment after the lunch break, especially for Lacus and Kira.

OooooOOoooo

Kira gave Lacus a ride home, the practice now becoming an everyday event for the two. Instead of a drop and go routine like usual, Lacus had an idea in her mind.

"So that's it then…" Kira said as he pulled over by Lacus's apartment building.

Lacus decided to invite Kira up to her apartment. _Kira can be trusted right…_ Lacus reassured herself.

"Say Kira… would you like to come on up? Like for some hot chocolate or something maybe…" Lacus too shy to face Kira. _I hope that it didn't sound too awkward… Oh why did I ever come up with this idea…I just hope that he won't find this idea stupid… _

Kira was stunned by Lacus's question. _Is this for real…? Am I dreaming or something…? Like duh! Of course I want! Hehe… try not to sound too excited Kira…_

"If you insist Lacus…" Kira grinned.

OooooOOoooo

Kira followed Lacus up the stairs to the third level. The apartment building looks decent from the interior, the furnishings looks rather new and well kept. The floor carpeting on the main corridor is clean, the parquet stairs still looks shiny and the whole building doesn't look the least bit run down, though contrary to the exterior.

Not bad… looks quite lavish from the interior… Kira examined the building. Kira followed Lacus silently until they reached Lacus's apartment.

"Here we are Kira… Hope you don't mind if the place's a bit messy…" Lacus smiled as she unlocked the door.

Lacus opened the door to her apartment and Kira took a peek inside as she switched on the lights. The apartment is neat and tidy, and especially clean and well kept. _This is a bit messy…? Wait till she sees my room… then she'll really understand the word messy…_ Kira smiled to himself.

"Come on in Kira… don't need to stand on ceremony…" Lacus smiled as she invited Kira in.

"Don't mind if I do…" Kira analyzed Lacus's apartment as soon as he entered. Lacus's apartment is rather spacious and not the least bit crammed, with a living room, a single bedroom and a kitchen. Her living room fits nicely a three-seater sofa and a small twenty-inch television set, with a mini coffee table in between. Kira guessed that Lacus loves to lie on the sofa and while watching TV, judging by the number of cute pillows on the sofa and on the floor.

Kira made himself comfortable on the sofa, shifting his gaze around the apartment, as Lacus switched on the television.

"Just sit here like a good boy 'kay…" Lacus smiled sweetly. "Hot cocoa okay for you Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah… suits just fine Lacus…"

Kira flipped through the channels while Lacus prepared hot cocoa in the kitchen.

"Any interesting stuff on TV?" Lacus asked as she placed the two mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table and took a seat beside Kira on the sofa. Lacus sat rather close to Kira, and this certainly made Kira blush.

_Hehe… if only she would snuggle up to me…_Kira blushed even harder just thinking of that event happening. "Nah… there's usually nothing interesting on TV nowadays…" Kira answered Lacus's question. _Unless you have satellite TV that is…_ Kira grinned to himself.

Both of them slumped on the sofa and watched the discovery channel about snow wolves. Kira cocked his head to the left to face Lacus.

"So why'd you suddenly invited me up to your apartment out of the sudden?" Kira grinned.

Lacus faced Kira, blushing as their faces were rather close to each other. "Just for fun… You could have declined if you didn't want to…" Lacus gave Kira a stern look but burst into giggles, since she saw a partially worried look on Kira's face.

_Now's your chance Kira… Be a man…_Kira's instinct whispered to him. Kira tickled Lacus and Lacus tried her best to evade Kira's attacks while on the other hand trying to control her laughter.

"Hehe… stop… Hehe… it Kira…" Lacus said in between her laughter.

"Who's winning now?" Kira grinned victoriously.

"Okay… Hee… I give up… Hee…" Lacus still trying her best to control her laughter.

When Kira finally stopped tickling Lacus, Kira was on top of Lacus, noses barely inches away. Both could each other's warm breaths grazing against their cheeks. Both immediately felt blood rush up to their cheeks, too surprised and shy to say anything.

Kira stared hard into Lacus eyes, his mind full of ideas yet too stunned of the situation to react to anything. _It's your best chance boy! DO IT!_ Kira closed the distance, closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Lacus followed suit, anticipating Kira's actions. Their lips were about to meet until a knock on Lacus's apartment door broke the moment. Kira immediately leapt off the sofa, hitting his right shoulder unto the coffee table, while landing awkwardly on the floor, both his legs still on the sofa.

Lacus too got up slightly, but immediately burst into laughter after looking at Kira's awkward position as well as him rubbing his right shoulder. The knocking on the door became louder and more hurried, especially after the rather audible sound created by Kira after knocking unto the coffee table.

"Lacus? Are you all right in there? Lacus?" The voice came from outside the apartment, apparently from the person who knocked the door.

Both Kira and Lacus immediately recognized the owner of the voice. _TOLLE! _Both screamed in their mind while both stared at each other with raised eyebrows, seemingly surprised at the totally unexpected visitor.

Some time earlier Tolle's POV –

Tolle was driving in his Cadillac, going nowhere in particular_. Today must be my lucky day! Woo! That blonde is hot!_ Tolle spotted a blonde walking along the side of the street_. Is it just me or Lacus is finally succumbing to my seduction techniques? But I can't blame her though. I mean who couldn't fall for me?_ Tolle had a big grin plastered on his face_. Hmm… what exactly should I do now? It's too early for me to go home… come on… the night is still young baby!_ Tolle thought of a destination until an idea clicked in his head_. Hehe… might as well pay our dear Lacus a visit… who knows… maybe…_ Tolle had a smirk plastered on his face, his grin never leaving his face, all the way to Lacus's apartment building.

**End of chapter.**

**Author notes: **Sorry for the very long delay! Been too busy lately… Oh yeah… some of you guys were asking what's NS… it's National Service for short. Where you serve for your country for compulsory 2 years when you reach 18… only for males though… I'm in the police… so not much time for me to write this fic… with Law Manual and the Penal Code and all… so much things to study… Sighs…

Hehe… I'll try to complete this fic people! But… the next chap may be a bit longer to write though… since I get very little time at home, and only get to go home during weekends… Weekdays are spent at camp… Sorry people… especially those who still read this fic…

Sorry of no mentioning of credits to those who reviewed! I really really thank all those who reviewed this fic… especially fmkaiba and Hyper-Bitch! Hehe… I'll try to complete this fic dun worry…

Sorry again if the chapter feels sort of rushed… I tried to update as fast as I could… Until next update then…


	11. union?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the story then!**

_TOLLE!_ Both screamed in unison in their minds, judging from the evident features on their faces; the raised eyebrows and stares of disbelief each gave the other.

"Are you all right in there Lacus! Lacus! Open up!" Tolle knocked the door harder, as if trying to forcefully break open the door.

Both Kira and Lacus were too surprised if the unexpected situation. Kira felt rather vexed that his chance of a private moment with Lacus was interrupted by none other than Tolle, his 'rival' in love. _Stupid Tolle… always appearing at the 'right' moment…_ Kira grumbled.

"So what'd you think we should do?" Kira whispered to Lacus who was still dazed, staring at the door.

Lacus was thinking of ways to best solve the current situation, until Kira asked her, which brought her back to reality. Lacus decided to choose what she felt was the best solution. That is not to hide anything and remain calm. "I think we should just act normally, and that you were also a guest as well… So try not to make it seem like anything happened… I mean like as if anything happened right…" Both Lacus and Kira blushed recalling the earlier incident, one that could totally change their current social ties.

"Well… if that's what you feel is best then I shall go along with it I guess…" Kira followed Lacus's plan of action.

"So… Just get comfortable on the couch while I go entertain a new visitor…" Lacus smiled while heading for the door.

Lacus opened the door and greeted Tolle in a seemingly nonchalant manner. "Oh Tolle… what brings you here?"

"Lacus! I heard some commotion going in there just a moment ago! Are you all right? Anything wrong?" Tolle tried to act worried so as to warm Lacus's heart, but in fact it turned out otherwise.

"Oh… nothing to worry about Tolle… just some minor blips here and there… So… what brings you here then?" Lacus with her all innocent expression.

"I just wanna visit you that's all… you know for some coffee or something… if you don't mind that is… to maybe continue our conversation from lunch just now?" Tolle tried to act cool by brushing his hair.

_Of course I mind…Oh well… I can't just let him leave… it's very rude thing to do Lacus…_Lacus reprimanded herself."Oh not at all… do come in then… sorry if the place is a bit messy…" Lacus smiled and let Tolle in.

As Tolle made a few steps into the apartment, he received the biggest shock of his life. Tolle stood rooted at his spot, his lips forming a big circle and his eyes widened by just staring at the sight of a lone familiar figure resting comfortably on the sofa. Tolle's shock was clearly evident on his face and he did nothing to hide it.

Kira grinned like a wolf who had just eaten the three little pigs, albeit from his comfortable position on the right side of the sofa. Prying his gaze away from Tolle, he purposely stifled a yawn to further aggravate Tolle's apparent displeasure.

Tolle was too stunned to even say anything. His feet sort of felt rooted to the floor, much to his mind wanting to go over to Kira and strangle the lights out of him. _What the… how'd this punk get here? _Tolle felt a mix of anger and jealousy, as both his pride and ego suffered a massive dent, especially to lose to an 'average' guy, even more a loser, as he had branded Kira one. Tolle snapped from his trance and stared at Kira. His expression says it all; he didn't like the situation one bit.

Lacus sensed that the situation might alleviate into becoming more tense, she had to do something quickly before things may go out of hand. _Sighs… this is become a much complicated solution after all.._

"Make yourself comfortable Tolle… hot cocoa okay for you? Or you prefer coffee?" Lacus tried to sound warm and friendly, so as not calm the situation down a little.

"Yeah, thanks Lacus… hot cocoa will do just fine…" Tolle smiled at Lacus, but continued to glare at Kira while making his way to the sofa. He propped himself on the left side of the sofa, considering there are no other places to sit, of course he didn't want to demote himself by sitting on the floor.

Five minutes seemed like an eternity for both Kira and Tolle, as Lacus prepared the hot cocoa for Tolle in the kitchen. Kira decided to take a swipe at Tolle.

"Party pooper…" Kira declared, his eyes still fixed on the television screen.

"What!" Tolle glared at Kira but didn't have anything to retort back. "Cheap loser… did you shower her with cheap words just to get into her apartment?"

"At least I don't need to hit on her door so loud just to get in…" Kira kept cool, his grin never leaving his lips.

"Why you… listen here peasant… I'll bet even in your dreams you can't even be as successful as I am… just admit it… you're just jealous of my looks and fame…" Tolle stared at Kira challenging him to make another statement.

"Looks? You mean you have looks?" Kira felt rather amused at the statement.

"Of course I do, much more than you have. I am after all the in the top fifty of Orb's most eligible bachelor… Oh… I understand, you're just too poor to buy the issue. What a pity…"

_What a show off… I'll bet he bribed the editors just to get number fifty… luckily I declined the interview, or else people would know who I am now…Who'd even want to see his face in the issue?_ "Yes, it's a pity they had to cut down trees just to print your curly mop on the issue…"

"See… you can't even hold a decent argument, that's an argument only kids would use. Cut down trees to print my beautiful face…" Tolle mocked Kira's sentence. You can't win you punk punk, especially to the likes of me… so just give up already… Lacus is only interested in me… not even in your wildest dreams will she even think of going out with you…" Tolle thought he had the upper hand against Kira.

"Oh really… what if she does want to go out with me…"

"Not a chance."

"There will be one."

"Not in your lifetime that is…" Tolle challenged Kira even more.

"What makes you think so then…" Kira was too bored so decided to entertain Tolle for a while.

"I am after all Tolle Koenig… the son of the mayor of Onogoro Harry Koenig for your information, since I know you're too ignorant of the things around you…" Tolle boasted about his status.

"What a cheapskate…" Kira shrugged his shoulders.

"Cheapskate? Doesn't that term refers to you."

"At least I don't use the taxpayer's money for my own benefit… and claiming myself to be all rich and handsome like some jerk I kind of know of…"

Tolle brushed the argument aside. "You're just jealous that you can never come close to my wealth and looks… I am a very popular figure in Onogoro, or even Orb itself…"

"Dream on buster…" _Man… this guy is so full of himself… _Kira sighed.

Lacus finally arrived with the hot cocoa. Despite not liking all the attention that will be turned towards her, she had no other choice but to sit in between the two arguing boys. It felt rather awkward the moment she passed Tolle and propped herself in the middle, brushing both Tolle's and Kira's shoulders and she plopped on her back. _This is something new…_She grinned to herself. _Who would've thought someone like me would get two guys fighting for my attention…_

"Sorry for taking so long with the choco… I can see that you two boys are getting along…" Lacus smiled, even though felt rather uncomfortable being sandwiched in between Tolle and Kira.

Both snickered at Lacus's comment. "Me get along with the curly mop?" Kira was first to comment.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that cheapskate…" Tolle challenged from his position.

"Hush hush you two… can't we just enjoy a peaceful evening for once?" Lacus tried to cool the two boys down.

"But he started it…" Kira defended himself.

"What? ME? Why you…" Tolle tried to argue back, and made a threatening glare at Kira.

"Hush! Sighs… Please stop the squabbling just for tonight at least…" Lacus pleaded with her all innocent look.

"Fine…" Both chorused together, just like schoolboys after being scolded by their teacher.

"Good boys… now let's enjoy the television show shall we…" The three of them then focused on the neglected television. Ironically, the current program wasn't really suitable for the situation. The discovery channel about two wild dogs fighting for their right of their territory. The two boys watched with intrigue, and then stared at each other, as if challenging the other.

"Oops… wrong channel I guess…" Lacus then switched to another channel, this time to a sports channel, to make matters worse, boxing. "Hehe… certainly not this…" Lacus giggled childishly and switched to another channel, finally deciding on a cooking show.

The living room became rather quiet for a moment, the only sounds coming the television audio, the chef explaining on how seasoning the meat over the night would make the texture less firm and it's taste enhanced. The kind of silence is rather awkward, yet rather welcoming rather than having the inaudible noise of the bickering pair. Lacus too felt rather awkward to be in the middle of two rather bored and annoyed looking guys beside her, both having far distinct personalities to even try making them become friends.

Tolle felt bored. _This is boring… That cheap punk is such a spoiler…_ He then shifted to his right a bit so that his hand grazed with Lacus's. _This feels better…_Tolle. Kira sensed the actions of Tolle then too did the same, shifted to his left a bit, so as his hands too grazed with Lacus's. _What! That cheating ass… two can play that game…_Kira thought to himself.

Tolle sensed that Kira was copying his actions then shifted a bit more to his right, and Kira followed suit. Both guys were sort of challenging each other as to who could be closer to Lacus. It was like a tug-of-war, or more precisely, a 'push' of war game between Kira and Tolle.

Lacus blushed at the actions of the guys beside her but then felt herself being rather awkwardly sandwiched by them. Though feeling rather proud to have two guys vying for her attention in a slightly childish manner, she'd wish she hadn't even been in this awkward position in the first place. _I'm certainly the envy of many girls out there who'd die to be I this position…_Lacus saw the brighter part of the situation.

"Err guys… I think I'm being squished here…" Lacus softly announced.

Both Kira and Tolle immediately nudged away from Lacus and towards the edge of the sofa respectively, while mumbling a sorry in the process. Kira blushed furiously at his rather childish and embarrassing move, the few rare moments he did something bold.

The room became quiet yet again, save the television. Lacus's eyes were starting to drift, and she stifled a yawn, her body seemed weary after a hard day's work. Kira who was busy admiring Lacus from the corner of his eye caught from the body language of Lacus that she is trying her best to keep awake, even though she feels rather weary.

"Hey… You seem tired Lacus. Better go get some rest then… we'll be on our way then… Right Tolle?" It was more of an instructive manner rather than a question to Tolle, as Kira got up from the sofa.

"Oh I'm fine… Just feeling the effects of a day's work that's all…" Lacus smiled politely.

Luckily Tolle were understanding enough to know that Lacus was feeling tired, and he had no other choice but to go with Kira. "You should really get some rest Lacus… thanks for the hospitality…" Tolle propped himself up, feeling rather annoyed that he had to agree with Kira.

"Well… see you tomorrow then Lacus… sorry to disturb you…" Kira apologized as he made his way to the door, with Lacus accompanying them to the door.

After the formalities, Kira headed down to his car without even acknowledging the presence of Tolle. Same goes for Tolle. Both of them just went to their respective cars, and head to their own destinations, clearly the lines have been set as rivals to Lacus's heart.

OOOooooOOOooo 

Kira parked his car along the driveway of his mansion, too lazy to drive up to the garage. He'd expected the rest of the household to be in their respective rooms, since it is around ten. He'd didn't want to bother his housekeeper so he'd went ahead to open the door instead of pressing the doorbell.

As he headed towards the spiral stairway to the second level, he was surprised to hear Uzumi calling for him from the living room.

"Kira, come here for a while, there are some things I want you to take note of," Uzumi's regal voice sounded majestic in the near silence of the mansion.

"Oh hey uncle Uzumi… anything of matter?" Kira asked as he proceeded to sit on the elegant three-seater sofa, to the left of Uzumi, who was apparently watching the news program before Kira arrived.

"Nothing much actually… Just to let you know that there will be a general board meeting tomorrow morning. All the board members wanted to have a rather small assessment of you before you officially take over the past of president." Uzumi conveyed, his brow showing all the experience he gained over the years.

"Meeting? I wasn't informed of any, especially tomorrow?" Kira was totally surprised to hear of the general meeting the following day.

"Well… it's kind of a last minute thing. I tried to call you at the office the other day but you seem to be away… in fact I called twice on different days but still you were not around… Kira…"

Kira hastily cut in before Uzumi could finish his sentence. "No no! It's not what you think… I'm kind of… err…" Kira struggled to find a suitable enough explanation for his rather lengthy absence. "I'm sort of helping out Athrun with the new OS… yeah that's it…"

Uzumi examined Kira, who was rather shifting about in his position, but chose to trust with his judgement. "Well… whatever you're up to, I have faith in you. I'm sure you're not going to let your parents down and be a responsible leader…" Uzumi gave a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Well… I have to do my best in order to achieve that… since most of the board members have high expectations of me… But what exactly do they want out of tomorrow's general meeting?" Kira was totally clueless about the procedures of the meeting.

"First foremost, it'll be a chance for them to assess you since you'll be facing them for the first time… the them I'm referring to is all the board members, the people who hold the crucial positions for the company." Uzumi explained.

"You mean ALL of them? But…"

"Don't worry Kira… you'll be the one in charge of them in less than a month's time… Didn't Athrun tell you about the meeting? He'll be attending it if I'm not mistaken…"

"Well that ass usually remember to tell me only after the event has taken place…" Kira grinned after recalling the incident where he had to hide from his own uncle after Uzumi made a surprise visit to the marketing department.

"Care to tell me about it?" Uzumi asked as he realized Kira was grinning in amusement relating to the matter.

"Long story… just a funny experience that's all…" Kira smiled.

"It's getting late… you should go and rest. Be prepared to answer many questions tomorrow though. Well good night then Kira…"

"Okay uncle Uzumi… you too shouldn't stay up too late then…" Kira wished him as he propped up from the sofa and headed to his room for some good night rest.

**End of chapter**

**Author notes: **SOSORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! Again sorry if the chapter seems really lame… kind of took me long to choose a best possible solution for Lacus… I used too have many ideas but I've kind of seem to have lost many of them over the long delay… stressed I guess… sighs… now must study all the nautical terms…and the boat maneuvering and all those stuff related to BOATS…

I'm really really grateful to those who still follow this fic… is it just me or are my ideas for the fic getting lamer by the chapter… and also special thanks to those who persuade me to hasten the chapter… even though sometimes I do feel but pressurized though… I know this chapter may not be as long to satisfy the long delay… but I'll try to make it up in the next chap… somehow : S

Special thanks to cyberdemon, asga, FMKaiba, N/A, Far-Fetched Imagineer, CryingSmile Joyrok, ninofchaos, chibisuke, striker, RuByMoOn17, DigiChar, oblivionknight7, Anthony1, Hyper-Bitch, ckk, WillTheWatcher, wIsTful-wIsHeR, sander, ZAFT-X20A Strkie-Freedom, fly, Tolle hater for now, Kira4ever, The hero of time 2005, Alexs, sportiegrl, Riley-Mayori, MinoTashi, deathdefyer, RyuuDavi0, Moon-Miko-Ashes, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice and TamarinianAngel for the reviews!

Well… until next chapter then… : ) Feel free to ask me any questions…


	12. first impression?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Bandai. On with the story then! (may feature characters from Gundam seed destiny in this chapter)**

Kira concentrated on the traffic ahead of him, as he cruised along the highway leading to the business districts of Orb. He had prepared himself mentally, though physically he may seem like a nervous wreck. Anxiety has even caused him to wake up later than he had planned to, having to rush through his daily hygiene routine, even thought having Cagalli banging on his door early to wake him still didn't work. He recalled the phone conversation he had with Athrun the night before.

_Flashback_

"_Hello…?" Athrun groggily answered, evident from his tone he was abruptly woken up from his slumber._

"_HELLO ATRHUN!" A chuckling Kira answered brightly having 'triumphed' in disturbing his old buddy from sleeping._

"_Oh God…spare me…"Athrun realized it was Kira who had woken him up._

"_Hey… you should be happy to have a buddy who cares for you, checking you up at this kind of hour…" Kira grinned from ear to ear, �"_

"_Sheesh… fine… you forgot to remind me of something very important… say …tomorrow's general board meeting…"_

"_Oh…" Athrun finally realized that he totally forgot of tomorrow's board meeting. "Now that you've mentioned it. I've totally forgotten about it. Owe you one…" Athrun rubbed his hair while smiling sheepishly._

"…" _Kira sighed, it was him, rather than Athrun, reminding the other of the meeting, _

"_Well… it's gonna be my first time too seeing all the Board members, since we didn't have any ever since I joined the company two years back… I'm as anxious as you are Kira…"_

"_Haha… afraid that they'll roast you too huh in the process…"_

"_Not as much as tomorrow's star of the show…"_

"_Sighs… it's not like as if I'm applying for the job or anything… it's just by fate I'm thrusted into this uncanny position… given a choice I'd rather spend my time with Lacus…" Kira grinned and blushed at the same time._

"_Then go and just marry her… simple enough…"_

"_Then what about you and Cagalli?"_

"_I'd say we're working professionals… not like some guy wasting his time away chasing a girl… leaving all the work to his buddy, yet even happily disturbing his poor buddy from his peaceful slumber…"_

"_Fine fine fine… So what excuse you're gonna give Fllay this time?"_

"_Another course I guess… Unless you wanna make Lacus worried if you reported sick…"_

"_You sure have a creative mind huh…"_

"_Or just tell Fllay the truth, make her worried sick for her job and have Lacus running over to you giving you a big tight smack across your face for lying to her, big time…"_

"_Ooooh… That's gonna hurt all right…" Kira could feel the heat on his cheeks just from imagining the thought of having Lacus hating him._

"_Any other bright ideas then?"_

"_Nah… anything's fine with me… except the last one…"_

"_Okay then… I shall go to sleep then…" _

"_Hey… another thing… do you know of anyone by the name of Koenig? Tolle Koenig?"_

"_Koenig? That's Orb's mayor…wait… Tolle Koenig… should be his son I guess… hmm… you're turning into a gay now Kira? I ain't gonna help you with this one…" _

"_You're kidding right… you'd better be… what I mean is that do you know him? As in how's he like? That sort of thing…"_

"_Well… if I'm not mistaken… I did see him quite a few times… he likes to visit the office for some strange reason. We did chat a little since we both knew whom each other were, and his reason for being there was meeting his friend or something…"_

"_So g the thought of having Lacus hating him._

"_Any other bright ideas then?"_

"_Nah… anything's fine with me… except the last one…"_

"_Okay then… I shall go to sleep then…" _

"_Hey… another thing… do you know of anyone by the name of Koenig? Tolle Koenig?"_

"_Koenig? That's Orb's mayor…wait… Tolle Koenig… should be his son I guess… hmm… you're turning into a gay now Kira? I ain't gonna help you with this one…" _

"_You're kidding right… you'd better be… what I mean is that do you know him? As in how's he like? That sort of thing…"_

"_Well… if I'm not mistaken… I did see him quite a few times… he likes to visit the office for some strange reason. We did chat a little since we both knew whom each other were, and his reason for being there was meeting his friend or something…"_

"_So how's he like? From that little moment…"_

"_Hmm… nice guy I'd say… rather polite in his manners…Why'd you suddenly asked about him?" Athrun then saw the connection between Tolle's frequent visits and Kira asking of him. "Oh… so you've got yourself a rival huh…"_

"_Not that I'm bothered… he's a nice guy? You sure about that? He's one proud jerk I'd say…" Kira exclaimed, more of in an irritated manner._

"_Jealous are we…" Athrun grinned._

"_Not a single bit…"_

"_Well its no use pondering on how good he is or not… it's rather how you're relationship with Lacus that's more important right…"_

"_Absolutely…"_

"_And…"_

"_And?"_

"_And it's best if you let me go back to sleep Kira… you should go rest too…"_

"_Okay then… good night sweetie…" Kira grinned._

"_That sure is one corny line Kira… I don't know how Lacus could ever digest that…"_

"_Hey… she loves that man…"_

"_Then she must have bad tastes then…"_

"_Yeah yeah… whatever man… good night then…"_

"_Yeah same to you… and thanks for disturbing my sleep Kira…"_

"_My pleasure… Don't you just love having me around Athrun…" _

"…" _Athrun hung up the phone shaking his head, smiling at the antics of his old buddy._

**OOooOOOOoo**

Kira parked his car at his usual parking lot, this time the security guard knew who he was, and he no reason to doubt him since Kira was in his smart business suit. Kira is a well known figure at the main office and as he made his way to the grand conference room on level twenty-three, he was greeted by many, especially the female employees hoping he might have some interest in them.

The sight of an impatiently waiting Cagalli outside the conference room doors greeted him. Kira wasn't really surprised to see her of course, and got himself ready for a mini lecture by Cagalli.

"Morning Cagalli…" Kira greeted.

"Kira! You're five minutes late! Don't you know that this reflects badly on your first impression!" Cagalli sounded rather hectic, just as Kira would expect of her in this kind of situation.

"So what you're doing out here then?"

"Waiting for your sorry ass to arrive that's what… look even your tie's all crooked…" Cagalli went on to straighten Kira's neck tie, making him more presentable.

Kira made some last minute preparations so as he could look as most neat as he could possibly could, before proceeding his way on to the meeting room. _Hope everything goes fine_… Kira made a silent prayer to himself.

There were murmurs, soft conversations going on between some of the neighboring board members in the room; some seemed impatient, waiting for Kira to arrive. Athrun scanned around and even he himself is seeing many faces for the first time ever since he joined the company, not to mention how the personalities of the other board members are. The room is a grand one, large tinted windows covered the side of the meeting room. The room overlooked the business district of Onogoro, since the building is one of the taller buildings in the district. There was an audible knock on the large double door of the meeting room and in came the secretary to announce to Uzumi of the arrival of Kira.

Uzumi acknowledged the secretary and stood from his chair to announce it to the people present in the meeting room. Uzumi was seated at the head of the large meeting table, and there were two other empty seats, one to the right of him and the other opposite him, over at the other hand. Athrun knew that Cagalli would sit to the right of Uzumi as she had for previous meetings of smaller scale, leaving Kira the seat opposite of Uzumi. The other part of the meeting is about the new OS created by Atrhun and his team, though not entirely new but an improved version from its predecessor.

"Well people, let's all rise to welcome our soon to be president." The meeting room became quiet the moment Uzumi made his announcement, and soon all stood up as instructed by Uzumi. Kira smiled nervously as he made his way to the seat opposite of Uzumi as Cagalli had instructed him earlier.

Kira stood at his position, nervously scanning the room to roughly gauge the personalities the board members based on their looks. But one has to admit never to judge a book by its cover. Kira found some bit of space for relief as he saw some familiar faces in the likes Athrun, who was to his right, Mwu and Marrue to name a few.

Kira sensed that everyone was waiting for him to give the green light for them to be seated again. "Please be seated people." Kira tried to sound calm though it came out rather soft and it made the other audience to hesitate a moment before turning back to their seats.

Uzumi started the ball rolling, since the situation was awkwardly quiet. "So Kira, how about introducing yourself to the people here, though I have to admit you did make a rather grand entrance a while ago." Uzumi said in his regal tone, though a smile formed on his lips, so as to give Kira a slight confidence boost.

Kira stood up as he made the introductory. "Sorry Uncle Uzumi, people. I guess I can't really blame anxiety can't I…" Kira tried a lame joke but obviously it backfired as the others just looked on, no change in their facial features. _Bad move Kira…_Kira reprimanded himself and gulped nervously as he continued. "My name is Kira Yamato, and soon I'm going to be twenty-one, the time that I'll have to take on the mighty responsibility of leading this company. I may know some of the people here, and vice versa, and for the others that I have yet to have a chance to meet personally, I sincerely hope that we could get along, at the very least for the prosper of the company. I would like to thank Uncle Uzumi for the hard work he has put in all these years, and the company couldn't have gotten to where it is today if not for his and the staffs' contributions into making Yamato Corp. one of the leading industries in Orb, if not the world." With that Kira turned back to his seat, just waiting for the questions to come straight at him

"Well if anyone would like to ask Kira any questions now would be the best opportunity to do so…" Uzumi declared.

The first one to ask was Erica Simmons, who sat to the left of Uzumi. "What will be your immediate plans after taking over the post of president?"

Kira thought for a moment. "Well… my immediate plans would be to visit, if possible, all the departments to have a first hand look on how they run, and also to know more of my fellow colleagues and the staff from as many departments as possible."

Andrew Bartfield, general manager of the eastern Onogoro region was next to ask. "What will be your plans for the company then?"

Kira thought for a moment. _Tricky one…_"I don't exactly have any plans as of now. Until after I learn on how uncle Uzumi has run the company over the years, then only shall I make any necessary changes, or rather only improvements to the company's management system. It would certainly help after I have personally seen the different departments manage their daily operations. Changes will only be made if they are necessary and after consulting the other board members. Like the saying goes, why fix a wheel when it's not broken."

Andrew Bartfield studied Kira with his eyes focused. Kira thought that his answer wasn't satisfactory but then Andrew had a smile formed on his lips. "You have good eyes. Honest eyes I must say. A good trait, especially important for a leader to gain the respect and trust of his staff."

_So far so good…_Kira smiled to himself, glad that things are running along fine, and even received a compliment from a board member.

William Sunderland, general manger of the Eurasia region was next in line. "Despite the compliment coming from Mr. Bartfield, I am feeling doubtful that someone young can succeed what Mr. Uzumi has done for the company. Kira, you are inexperienced in many things, what will you do then if the situation is too much for you? We have no use for a leader who will instead run back to his room and cry."

"I beg your pardon?" Kira was stunned by the venom hidden beneath Sunderland's words. "I admit that uncle Uzumi's contributions is far greater than words can comprehend. I do admit it will take a mammoth task for me to ever emulate the contributions of uncle Uzumi. But I will try my best to keep the company running smoothly as it is now, and I will also try to learn as much from uncle Uzumi during this period of time before I officially takeover the past of the president of Yamato Corp." Kira tried to look determined so as not to feel inferior, nor does he want to look weak in front of the board members.

"Trying your best and having the ability to become a good leader are two different things. Trying hard alone is nothing if you do not have the inborn ability to lead. Many have tried and fail, and having this company to fail is really such a waste don't you think…" Yuuna Roma Seiran, general manager of Kaguya region stating his opinion on the matter.

The statement rocked Kira_. Are they out to personally attack me or something?_ The statement left him stunned for a moment, too speechless to counter the statement.

Athrun sensed that things aren't going as smoothly as he had expected. _This doesn't look good, that guy hasn't said a word yet… I don't think it's gonna get any better…_Athrun wanted to take some pressure off Kira, but he's powerless to do anything for Kira at the moment.

Kira realized that some of the board members don't really welcome the change of the president. But he has no choice but to accept the post. It is after all every parents' wish to see the child succeed them, even though Kira's parents didn't get a chance to do so. All they left behind was a will stating that anything should happen to them, Kira would succeed them when the right time comes.

"So you do agree then Mr. Yamato. But I'm sure you too wouldn't want such a possibility to happen do you…" Yuuna Roma added to his statement earlier.

Uzumi remained silent despite the critics slamming against Kira. He wanted so much as to help Kira out but decided against it, all for his own good. _Kira… this is small test you must go through to becoming a good leader… if I help you out now, you'll find it hard to stand on your own when the time needs for it… Kira… prove to me that you'll won't let your parents down…_

"But then again Yuuna, a person may not know of his abilities unless he finds out for himself." Mwu commented, helping to ease off some pressure from Kira.

"Yes, and people make mistakes so as to learn from them." Marrue added in, before Yuuna could argue against Mwu's comment. "It'll be tough for Kira at first but I'm sure he'll pull through, right Kira?" Marrue smiled to Kira, assuring him that his friends are still behind him all the way.

Cagalli smiled at Kira, but glared at those critics who slammed against him. She gave Kira a thumbs up and encouraged him to be more confident.

"Well Kira… a month certainly isn't very much time don't you agree? Do you personally think that you can learn much from Mr. Atha in a month's time?" Gilbert Durandal, general manager of the Atlantic region questioned in a calm and collected manner, his expression revealed nothing, not a slightest clue as to what he might be feeling at the moment. Only a small deceiving smile played on his lips.

"Well… one month is indeed a very short time…" Kira had no choice but to agree with Durandal.

"Unless you're planning to extend Mr. Atha's retirement date that is…" Durandal added, still his expression leaving no clues, his elbows rested on the table, hands supporting his chin.

"No, certainly no, unless… there is an urgent need to…" Kira answered.

"You did say that you wanted to use this little to learn as much from your uncle…" Durandal continued.

"Yes, every single bit of it if possible…" Kira answered confidently, buoyed by his friends support.

"And yet you're often not at the office. Your words don't exactly match your actions Kira… and this is even before you assume the post… How can we be assure you mean every thing what you say…Words need to be accompanied by the necessary action for a person to be a respected leader…" Durandal stated his opinion.

Kira was shocked as to how Durandal found out about his rather lengthy absence from the main office, even though he took necessary steps to avoid being discovered. _This is bad… very very bad… what excuse should I give… come on think Kira… think…_

"Kira is helping out with the OS that my team is currently working on…" Athrun answered for Kira, sensing that Kira is struggling to come up with a decent excuse for his absence. "It is certainly a good opportunity for Kira to both learn how my department is run as well as get to know of the staff better…"

Kira breathed a sigh of relief. His neck was partially saved for a moment by Athrun.

"Doesn't it seem to be a bother to the department. The team is certainly more than capable of creating the OS, considering it is well funded by the company, and invested upon. Doesn't it seem more bothersome having to baby-sit the future president around, and maybe his inexperience may well lead to weaker ideas for the OS…" Yuuna Roma was about to go on further but was cut short by Mwu.

"I don't see any problems arising from such a possibility. I'd be glad if Kira too would visit my department occasionally." Mwu commented, in a bid to help Kira as well as irritate Yuuna Roma. "I don't think even Athrun sees a problem in that…"

"Certainly… Morale is higher, especially having Kira around…" Athrun agreed with Mwu, both determined to help Kira out in one way or another.

"Well this is a subjective matter. Kira chose to learn more of the different departments, and it is always to his benefit if he knows more about his company. If we restrict this on the basis of hindering the department's daily routine, then it'll be a loss for both him and the company." Cagalli finally broke her silence after she couldn't stand it anymore on how Yuuna Roma would go that far as to personally critic her cousin.

Yuuna Roma seemed rather annoyed, from his rather sour facial expression. But he chose to let the matter go.

"Cagalli is right. Kira is entitled to visit the different departments. He is going to be the president after all. It'll be good for both him and the staff, who would like to know more of their employer." Marrue chipped in her penny's worth of comment.

"We have yet to know if Kira could take on the immense pressure as the leader…" William Sunderland commented. There were murmuring going on between some of the other board members who chose not to ask or comment on Kira. Kira chose to remain silent at Sunderland's comment.

"And when the pressure becomes too much for you to handle and bad decisions that lead to the decline of the company. Will you take the responsibility then, or just forgo the company, having this experience as just a simple game for you to enjoy…" Durandal questioned Kira's true motives, yet his true motives behind the question is unknown to anyone.

The other board members again started to whisper among themselves, some confident of Kira, some have no regards for Kira's abilities. It was a mix feeling between the members, and many are still unsure of their future leader.

Kira was shocked the moment he realized Durandal somehow knew that he is disguising himself at the marketing department, Kira had no idea at all how he knew of that. Kira wanted to argue against Durandal's comment, but he couldn't find any argument to begin with. He clenched his teeth, slightly agitated by the comment, but his instincts told him to calm himself down.

Cagalli wanted to speak up but was stopped abruptly as Uzumi stood up. "I'm sure Kira, and all of us, wouldn't want such a possibility to happen to the company. I think that's enough questions for Kira already. This is after all just supposed to be an introductory meeting for Kira. Well… I think I should now hand over to Athrun to present the new upgraded OS to us then…"

Athrun then took over from Uzumi and carried out his presentation. Kira slumped back in his chair, a mixed feeling washing through him. Relieved that the session is over, agitated since some of the board members are out to personally critic him, even before he officially takes over the post. They may be shareholders in the company, but still Kira owned seventy-five percent of the company, more than enough to exert his full authority. _Man… what a day… and it's not even half past yet… _Kira sighed.

**OOOOooooOOOOoooo**

"That guy's on course again huh…" Dearkka asked no one in particular, his head rested on his left hand.

Lacus nodded and smiled as she rested back on her chair. The staffs of the marketing department are currently having their morning tea break.

"No wonder he's good, always sent for courses here and there just to improve himself. This is cheating man...""Dearkka stated nonchalantly.

"This is certainly rare… Dearkka admitting someone's better than him…" Miriallia grinned, oh she just loved to tease Dearkka.

"Hey, I just said he's good, I never said anything about him being better than me… if I'm sent to all these courses, I'd certainly be a much better man…" Dearkka's pride of not wanting to lose to Miriallia.

"But it's stressful going to all these courses, especially having the weight of the company's expectation hanging on your shoulders, not to mention the money invested on sending him to these courses..." Lacus stated her opinion.

"So Lacus… you and Kira seem to be getting much friendlier towards each other lately…" Miriallia grinned. "So how far have you guys gone?" Miriallia teased Lacus, knowing that she would be all embarrassed about the topic relating to Kira.

"We're just friends that's all… nothing more nothing less…" Lacus tried to hide her blush but failed miserably.

"Lacus… I've known you much more than anyone… So far you've never really been this interested in guys before…" Miriallia added, her eyes gleaming trying to pry out the secrets from Lacus.

"Really Miri… we're just normal friends, colleagues even… just like between you and me and Dearkka… just friends that's all…" Lacus admitted, though blushing her heart felt a little heavy admitting the fact that they were just friends, even though she would like to be more than friends with Kira.

"Normal friends you say… I've never seen you blush madly by just mentioning my name…" Dearkka recalled.

"Of course she wouldn't… I mean which sane girl would do that… I'd even puke if someone ever mentions your name…" Miriallia was ever happy to launch an attack at Dearkka.

"Hey… you're just the minority… the majority would swoon at me…" Dearkka argued back but Miriallia chose not to pay attention to irritate him further and just continued talking to Lacus.

"Spill it Lacus… how have the two of you been?"

"Really Miri… nothing happened between us…" Lacus couldn't find anything to say to convince Miriallia.

"Seriously nothing happened?" Miriallia realized that Lacus wasn't trying to hide anything.

"Yes Miri…"

"Then Kira must be a very dense creature indeed…" Miriallia smiled. "Maybe you should be more aggressive Lacus…"

"What?" Lacus blushed even further. "I don't think that's very like me Miri… I'd prefer to let things take place by itself…"

Miriallia just smiled knowing that Lacus would be too shy to try anything that's rather aggressive. _Same old Lacus…_

"Kira must certainly be enjoying his time away from the office…" Kazui joined in, sitting at Kira's vacant place.

"I don't think he's exactly enjoying his time now… I mean he is on course… not at home sleeping or something…" Lacus explained her reasons.

"Lacus to her defense of her loved one!" Miriallia teased Lacus.

"Hey…" Lacus felt really embarrassed at the moment, and she looked to the floor to hide her blush.

"But at least he doesn't have to tolerate that monster…" Kazui pointing over the direction of Fllay's office.

"Speaking of Fllay… is it just me or she's becoming less… hmm… Fllay…" Dearkka came up with his unusual theories again.

"What are spouting this time Dearkka?" Miriallia raised an eyebrow over Dearkka's comment.

'I mean she's not as nasty as before… as she's sort of becoming more ladylike… don't you guys find her different lately?" Dearkka asked the trio, of the apparent change in Fllay.

"Is your mind still working Dearkka? Or… don't tell me that… you've fallen for her?" Kazui grinned.

"Nonsense… don't you guy's see any changes in her?"

The three of them looked in the direction of Fllay's office but shook their heads, finding nothing much has changed in Fllay's attitude.

"But I wonder what are they discussing in there…" Miriallia asked no one particular, watching the silhouette of Sai discussing something with Fllay in her office.

**OOOOooooOOOOoooo**

"I'm beat…" Kira plopped himself down on his big leather chair in his main office, a few levels below the meeting room. The room is spacious; his table near the end of the room opposite the door, near the large tinted windows. The office faces the same scenery as of the meeting room, albeit only smaller. This is Kira's office until he takes over from Uzumi. Kira and Athrun decided to relax in Kira's office for a moment before resuming their duties.

"Well… it didn't turn out too badly…" Athrun relaxed in the chair opposite Kira's.

"But bad enough to spoil their first impression of me…"

"Well… you have to start from scratch anyway…" Athrun tried to let Kira see the matter from another point of view.

"But this is worse than starting from scratch Athrun… starting from zero is much better than starting with negative points…"

Athrun smiled, Kira did have a legitimate point after all.

"Say… do those guys hate me or something…?" Kira asked Athrun, partially concentrating on the computer monitor as he checked his mails.

"Not technically hate Kira… they just sort of in a way feeling doubtful someone can ever replace the mighty figure of your uncle…"

"Of course I can't… I mean who could ever emulate my uncle's success…" Kira sighed, knowing it'll take more than a mammoth's effort to ever meet their standards.

"Relax Kira… they'll warm up to you slowly…this things just take time… there's no need to rush after all… You have your whole life ahead of you…" Athrun explained.

"But they were like out to personally embarrass me… and that Durandal guy somehow knew of my time at the marketing department…" Kira confessed.

"Speaking of Durandal…"

"What about him that I should know of?"

"Well… I don't really trust him… it's like there's an aura around him that I cannot comprehend… I feel like he has ulterior motives behind his every moves…" Athrun explained.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier… I could at least prepare much earlier… Or maybe even observe him more…"

"It's too late for that huh…" Athrun relaxed back in his chair, feeling worn out after his presentation, which fortunately went on smoothly.

"I think we'd better get back to our work… I'm sure Fllay will hand my work over to Lacus…" Kira stretched his hands over his shoulders to relieve some sore muscles.

"You sure seem to cause her to have more work huh…"

"…" Kira could only scratch his head; he felt totally guilty of the fact.

"If she ever knows the truth… boy would she be so mad…" Athrun smiled; knowing the predicament his buddy is in.

"That's why I have to tell her soon… but I just don't know how… problems after problems…" Kira sighed.

"You did this upon yourself remember…"

"Fine…" Kira smiled, agreed totally with Athrun.

"Then you'd better go back and change… unless you're planning to where that to the office…" Athrun pointed to Kira's Armani suit.

"Oh…" Kira looked at what he's wearing and sighed, having to go back home and change to a less branded shirt.

"Yeah… and the car too…" Athrun smiled.

**OOOOooooOOOOoooo**

"But Ms. Alstar…"

"I've decided on this decision quite some time ago Sai…" Fllay explained to Sai, who wasn't looking satisfied a single bit.

"But Kira is new to the department! I've been here for quite some time and you know how good my presentations can be…" Sai pleaded, trying to change Fllay's decision.

"I too realize the fact that Kira may be new to the department…"

"Then…"

"But as the manager of this department I have to think what's best for this department, and that's the reason I chose Kira for the final presentation, which I'll supervise…"

"But why Kira?" Sai felt disgusted that Fllay chose Kira over him. "I'm better than him!"

"Face the facts Sai. Kira is a more qualified person for this job; he was even personally selected by Athrun to begin with…"

"But…"

"Do you want me to say it in a more clearer manner…" Fllay stared straight at Sai, who had a sour look on his face.

"Do you rate him better than anyone here in the department?" Sai asked in a straight face, keeping his anger within him.

"In a way, yes, if that's the answer you are looking for. And yes, including you too Sai." Fllay answered without any emotions.

Sai's hate towards Kira built up even more. He remained quiet after Fllay's answer.

"As a manager I have to be professional. The decisions I make are for the best of the department my staff. So I hope you will do well for the research of this project. Any other questions?" Fllay summed up the discussion, though she didn't admit her other motives for choosing Kira to partner her for the final presentation of a new project.

Sai mumbled a soft no as he exited the office. His pride and ego shattered, leaving only hater and anger within him. All he knows is that he has to take down Kira, no matter what. _Kira… just you wait…_

**End of chapter.**

**Author notes: **Hee… another long update… sorry people… but I tried to make this chapter a bit longer though… Well… wow!… had quite a number of reviews for the last chapter… thanks so much everyone for the reviews! keep them coming! Hehehe…

Thanks a lot to ZGMF X 19A Infinite Justice, Riley-Mayori, Far-Fetched Imagineer, Rosegirl18, Ookami Fuu, Joyrok, The hero of time 2005, shadOw118, oblivionknight7, Anthony1, HUNTERX1, kira4ever, FMKaiba, r, Ashley22, RuByMoOn17, pup1995, HiHi, Kataifa, Tap-chan, Tolle hater for now, matt, scubyslacker, dark-griffin, chibisuke, Darth Riven, xXfiRePhoEnixXx, Denisetheanimelover, IYGU, BMW Williams F1 R. Schumacher, RyuuDavi0, GATX-105B, K.N.I.G.H.T.Strike-Freedom, tha lil'angel, Electra Red, wIsTfUl-wIsHeR, lacus03, jenniferseedlover, Ribbonzzz, Heaven's Shield, ninofchaos, NefCanuck, uhh, AzureStrike and Haro-Haro for the reviews!

Well… don't really have anything to say this chap… maybe too stunned that many would review this average story of mine… hee… hmm…not too sure how long this fic will be… haha… some of you guys were asking when Kira will tell the truth to Lacus… well let's just say not so soon… I mean there wouldn't be any story if she knows right? Hehe…

Well… until next update! Thanks again ppl for taking the time to read this fic! (apologies if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes in the chapter…)


	13. call?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bandai or Gundam Seed/ Destiny. On with the chapter!**

Kira strolled into the office having mixed feelings; happy to see a smiling Lacus warmly greeting him as he made his way to his seat, yet the repercussions of the earlier board meeting still fresh in his mind. He felt rather lethargic after the meeting, but the warm smile of Lacus has certainly given him renewed vigor to carry for the next half of the day. Kira entered the office just as they were about to finish lunch break, he had originally wanted to reach the office much earlier but all due to a trip back home to change his clothes.

"So how was your course earlier? Was it tough?" Lacus asked, as she was preparing to begin her work after lunch break.

"Well… quite the experience I guess…" Kira smiled as he recalled the earlier board meeting.

"Do you sort of enjoy these courses Kira? From the looks of it you have been sent for quite a number of times…" Miriallia asked, curious to know his opinion.

"Of course he does… he gets to know more chicks through these courses… right Kira?" Dearkka stated his opinion.

"Unlike you Dearkka, some people actually learn from these Courses. And not just disturb the female employees…" Miriallia argued back.

"Say Kira… were the any pretty chicks back at your previous department? Well you could… you know… introduce some of them to me here…" Dearkka ignored Miriallia and flashed his pearly whites.

"Not exactly… but they're nice people though…" Kira had no choice but to lie about his previous department.

"Say Kira… you were from the main office right? Have you any chance met any of the higher ranking board members, or even the future president Mr. Yamato?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah, especially head of HR. I met her once, boy was she hot…" Dearkka fantasizing but was brought back to reality as Miriallia stepped on his feet.

"Ahem…" Miriallia 'stamped' her objections only to get cries of disbelief from Dearkka, having his clean shoe ruined.

"Well… sometimes I do see them pass by, but I don't recognize many of them…" Kira didn't exactly have to lie as he himself do not know most of the board members, until just now at the board meeting that is.

'Oh we did have the current president Mr. Atha visiting our department a week ago, but you sort of missed him as you went to the restroom…" Lacus stated the facts to Kira.

"So did you get to meet the future president, Mr. Yamato? I heard he's cute…" Miriallia again had a dreamy expression.

Kira blushed slightly at Miriallia's remark. _Haha_… _I'm cute? Hopefully Lacus thinks I'm cute too…_

Yzak who had been listening casually at their conversation couldn't help but grin at Mirillia's remark. _That's sure hit the mark all right…he's sure blushing like a big fat tomato right now…_

"No, even if I had met him I don't think I know who he is…" Kira lied; though part of him blushing like mad after being complimented.

"Yeah, that's the thing about our future president… he doesn't make much appearance to the public… What a mysterious guy, and I certainly find mysterious guys very cute, unlike some people who only like to show off…" Miriallia glanced at Dearkka.

"Girls find me much more mysterious all right…" Dearkka retorted back.

"Yeah right Dearkka, the only thing mysterious about you is that how you can never stop muttering nonsense" Miri replied back.

Dearkka again ignored Miri's comment. "Say Kira had any chicks before?"

Kira blushed at Dearkka's directness. "Err.. No…"

"What! Still a virgin?" Dearkka sort of surprised to see Kira being single all his life.

"Hey… its not bad being a virgin you know…" Kira defending himself.

"I certainly agree with Kira…" Lacus stated.

"You always do Lacus…" Miriallia teased her friend.

Lacus blushed furiously after being teased be her friend, and couldn't really find anything to retort back. " Hey… that's not exactly true…"

Kira too blushed furiously, but he had other pressing problems at hand. He was thinking of asking Lacus out for a date, but he didn't want it to make too unnatural, nor does he want to make too obvious in front of people. He'd be totally embarrassed to ask her when they're alone together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kira thought about it for the rest of the day, and thought of many avenues but he straight away rejected all the ideas. In the end, he guessed that through the phone would be the best bet. He doesn't have to face Lacus and he could even prepare a script, just in case he'd forget what to say to Lacus. He thought it'd be best to ask his cousin for advice… but then again he decided against it. Knowing his cousin too well, she'd make fun of him rather than helping him.

Everytime he'd pick up the phone and pressed the number halfway through, he'd hang up the phone, too nervous to actually make the call. Time was certainly against him, afraid that Lacus might already be sleeping by the time he decided to call her. He certainly didn't want to disturb her from her sleep, and it may not be the best of mood to ask a girl out especially when she's in a sleepy mood.

As Kira was lost in his thoughts, he was unaware that Cagalli was silently peeking in to his room from the outside.

"If you're gonna call her then just get it over and done with…" Cagalli announced as she entered the room.

"Oh hey Cagalli… spying on me again huh…" Kira perked up from his lying position on the bed.

"Just helping out my idiotic cousin, who doesn't even have the guts to call a girl…" Cagalli made herself comfortable on Kira's computer chair.

"Hey… I'm just…"

"Shy?" Cagalli finishes her cousin's statement.

"Yeah… I mean no…" Kira blushed, embarrassed about the whole topic.

"Kira… like I said, if you wanna call her, just get it over and done with. There's no two ways about it. The day's not getting any younger you know…" Cagalli advised Kira.

"Yeah… you got a point there Cagalli. I'm just afraid that she's asleep ready…"

"I don't think so Kira, I bet she's fantasizing about you now Kira…"

"Huh she is?"

"Dream on Kira… wait… this isn't just an ordinary call is it?" Cagalli getting a hint as to what her cousin is up to.

"Just a simple call that's all… nothing important anyways…" Kira tried to act innocent but his actions can be seen right through.

"Don't tell me you're gonna…" Cagalli grinned like cat.

Kira blushed knowing that his cousin has caught him in his plan. "Fine… I'm gonna ask her out… Just a simple outing that's all… no making a big fuss out of it all right…."

"Finally my dear cousin is growing up… I'm so proud…" Cagalli teased Kira.

"Well… I do need some privacy over here…"

"Okay then… don't be a sissy and be sure to call her okay… all the best dear cousin…" Cagalli made her way out of the room as to give Kira some privacy.

Kira finally took the courage to press the remaining numbers on his phone. He took a deep breath as he heard the phone dialing. _Here it goes…there's no turning back now…_ The phone dialled for quite some time, and this made Kira feel slightly anxious. _Oh no… don't tell me she's already sleeping…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lacus was at the kitchen preparing herself a nice warm cup of cocoa to accompany her as she watch some television shows before sleeping, as the phone rang. _Oh my… who would be calling at this hour… _She quickly washed her hands as she made her way to the cordless phone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello?" Lacus asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? May I speak to Lacus please?" Kira didn't really know how to start the conversation, and blushed the moment he heard Lacus's voice. _Stupid me… she's living alone and yet you could still ask this type of question…_

"I'm Lacus… Kira, is that you?" Lacus asked, as she immediately recognized the voice to be Kira. She too blushed the moment she recognized the voice of the caller.

"Oh hey Lacus, sorry for disturbing at this hour of day… were you busy?" Kira asked, afraid that he might be disturbing her while she's busy.

"Oh no, not at all Kira. I was preparing some hot cocoa, I'm sorry if I took a while to answer the call…"

"Oh no it's fine Lacus, it didn't really take that long…"

"So… Why did want to call me for Kira? Anything of matter that I may help with? Its rare that you would want to call me up" Lacus asked, she too was curious as to why Kira would suddenly call her.

"Well I do agree it's rare for me to call someone up…"

"Oh no Kira… I mean it in a good way, I don't really get many guys calling me often" Lacus afraid that she might have offended Kira.

"Oh same for me Lacus… in fact it's my first time calling a girl… so I'm quite nervous and all…" Kira couldn't help but tell Lacus the truth.

"Oh don't be Kira… you don't need to be nervous around me, just treat like it like how we normally would talk at work… So anything of matter Kira?"

"Oh, its ah… nothing that important really… its just ah…" Kira still too embarrassed to ask Lacus out straight.

"Well Kira, you can trust me, I mean since it seems quite hard for you to say it…" Lacus relaxed on her sofa, thinking of how Kira would look like all nervous on the other end of the call.

_Well… here it goes… there's no point in dragging it any longer…_Kira resolved to accomplish what he set out to do. "Lacus… are you ah… free this Sunday? What I mean is… are you busy on Sunday? You wanna like ah… go out, I mean catch a movie or something?" Kira somehow stammered, and his voice seemed rather weak, out of the sheer embarrassment of asking a girl out for the first time in his life. _You sure sounded lame Kira…_Kira reprimanded himself.

Lacus blushed, after Kira just asked her out. "Oh I'd love to Kira. I don't really have any plans this Sunday, so why not…"

Kira felt the insides of him going to explode after Lacus just accepted his invitation. It's the first time for Kira to be going out on the date. "Thanks Lacus, I'm really happy that you would agree to go out with me…"

"You don't exactly need to thank me Kira, in fact I'm also happy that you asked me out…"

"So do you like still wanna chat or you're feeling tired?" Kira asked, not really knowing how to continue the conversation, since he only thought about how to ask Lacus out, and not the rest of the conversation.

"I'm feeling fresh and don't really have anything to do for now… so why not…" Lacus relaxed on the sofa, as she hugged her favorite large panda teddy bear.

Kira relaxed comfortably on his bed, a smile never leaving his lips, he can't help but feel happy as he chat away with Lacus. Oblivious to him is that there were two pair of curious eyes, sneaking a peek from outside his door.

"Kira seems to be in a very happy mood…" Uzumi whispered to Cagalli. Uzumi was curious as to why Cagalli was sneaking a peek into Kira's room quietly.

"Oh father…" Cagalli tried to hide her embarrassment after being caught in the act.

"From the looks of it he must be talking to a female friend I suppose…" Uzumi still peeking silently as he didn't want to disturb the happy looking Kira.

"That is certainly correct…" Cagalli replied.

"But Kira does seem to be in good spirits lately, well I suppose he'll tell us when the time is right… Come now Cagalli let's not disturb Kira any further. We do have to wake up early tomorrow…" Uzumi retreated back to his room, smiling to himself. _Well Kira… you do have someone in mind already… she must be wonderful person then to make you fell that happy… I have to admit youth is certainly a wonderful thing…whatever it is… you have to treasure her Kira…_

"Oh okay father…" Cagalli followed suit, not really knowing how to explain to Uzumi, as she didn't want to tell her father about Kira's situation as of yet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Who'd wanna come this early anyways… except only for a guy who's too excited to come to work…_Kira chuckled to himself. It was the first time Kira came to office before everyone else ever since he came to the department. Well, Kira did came in early, too early in fact. He came in half an hour earlier than usual, due to the fact that he couldn't really get any sleep the night before, too excited as he replayed the phone conversation he had with Lacus in his mind countless times.

_It's good to come in early once in a while though…_ But as soon as he relaxed on his chair, the lethargy from not getting enough rest the previous night finally took a toll on him, as he stifled a yawn. _I have to admit I'm not really a morning person after all…_

Fllay was certainly surprised to see anyone reaching the office earlier than her, much less Kira of all people. She didn't expect him to come this early, since she was usually the first one to arrive at the office. She unconsciously blushed the moment their gazes met.

"Oh good morning Ms. Alstar…" Kira smiled as he warmly greeted his boss.

"Morning Kira… didn't I remind you to just call me Fllay from now on, no need for formalities anymore Kira…" Fllay replied his greeting, her blush refusing to leave her cheeks.

"Oh okay… surprised to see me this early?" Kira grinned.

"Pleasantly surprised I might say Kira, it's not everyday that I see you reaching the office before anyone else…" Fllay replied, closing the distance between the two.

"It's good to come early for once, actually I couldn't really get any sleep yesterday night…" Kira smiled sheepishly, clearly any animosity between the two is clearly gone.

"That's good to hear Kira, well I'd better get to my office now… there are tons of work waiting for me in there… so see you then Kira…" Fllay smiled to Kira as she made her way to her office.

"Okay…" Kira smiled back. _That was certainly weird… and not too long ago we weren't certainly on the same page… what a weird turn of events… but I must say she isn't that bad a person after all… all she needs is time to get used to her…_

Fllay was blushing like mad even as she reached her office. _Why did I feel so embarrass back there…? Stupid emotions…_

The rest of the employees came about a quarter of an hour later. They too were pleasantly surprise to see Kira reaching the office much earlier than they were.

"Morning Kira… you sure are early today" Lacus warmly greeted Kira with a smile.

As always, Lacus's warm smile certainly gave Kira the extra boost he needed. The lethargy he felt earlier has certainly dissipated from his body. "Morning Lacus… couldn't really get any sleep yesterday…" Kira smiled. The two promised each other not to tell the others about their 'date' this Sunday.

"Good to see you early for once Kira…" Miriallia added as she made herself comfortable on her chair.

"And for a moment I thought pigs could fly…" Dearkka quipped with his weird analogies.

"Ha ha… very funny Dearkka…" Kira replied, used to Dearkka and his antics.

"The two of you seem happier than usual… anything happened?" Miriallia grinned, after observing Kira and Lacus for quite some time.

Kira and Lacus blushed at Miriallia's remark. "What makes you say so Miri… nothing unusual happened…" Lacus struggling to come up with a decent excuse.

"Really?" Miriallia cocked her eyebrow, not believing Lacus at all.

"Really Miri… why would I hide anything from you…" Lacus gave her friend the most reassuring smile she could make. _Sorry Miri… but I already promised Kira…_

"Kira is that true?" Miriallia still didn't believe her old pal.

"Yup… nothing happened" Kira smiled, happy that he shared a secret with Lacus.

"It's just your teenie weenie imagination again… and you always blame me for uttering nonsense…" Dearkka poked fun at Miri.

"Not talking to you Dearkka…" Miriallia stuck her tongue out at Dearkka.

The group carried on with their respective tasks. Kira finished up on his templates which have been tampered with and immediately messaged Athrun the moment he finished up on the proposal. This certainly leaves no chance or whatsoever to anyone who might want to sabotage his templates again. Despite having a hectic schedule, Athrun had no other choice but to go with his friend's wishes, since Kira is after all the big boss. Athrun had to reschedule his some of his assignments or the sake of Kira. He proceeded down to the department after making a call to inform Fllay of his impending arrival.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kira gave Athrun a secret wink as he finished up on his presentation. Everyone turned to Athrun, who was jotting down some notes to conclude and review the presentation by Kira.

_Well Kira… this is technically corruption…_ Athrun smiled to himself. _But he did surprise me back there… I didn't expect the presentation to be of this standard. But of course he did get help from experts and Fllay did help him out as well…_

"I can safely say that I am certainly impressed by the presentation Kira." Athrun concluded. Most of the staff were happy that Athrun liked the proposal, except for a certain guy who kept a calm exterior.

"But of course I expect nothing less than the high standards that the marketing department have belted out over the years. Congrats to those who have who have worked hard on this project, I know the scale of this project may not be grand but you guys have worked your socks off for the prosper of the company. Especially to Kira here for lending his expertise to the department, it wasn't easy for me to prise him away from his previous department. He sure didn't disappoint me and everyone here in the department…" Athrun added some story of his own.

"Oh no not at all…" Kira felt a little embarrassed after the 'compliment' by Athrun. _You must certainly be enjoying this huh Athrun…_Kira felt like strangling Athrun at the moment. _But Lacus certainly looks rather impressed, well have to thank him on this one though…_

"Well with that I conclude the meeting here, I shall be on my way now. Sorry to have taken your time off from work." With that Athrun left the department.

"That was impressive Kira, getting compliments from Mr. Athrun himself…" Lacus complimented Kira, she too was impressed by Kira's performance.

"Oh it was nothing…" Kira couldn't help but blush at Lacus's compliment.

"Don't get too cocky Kira, you still have some more work to do. Everyone back to your own work…" Fllay instructed as she proceeded back to her own office.

"Okay ma'am…" Kira replied; feeling lost on cloud nine.

**Author notes: **finally after months away from my fanfic finally I've finished the chapter! I know this chapter is boring and lame but I had to go get this chapter done to move on with the story…

A very big SORRY (Bow down to my knees) to everyone who are still reading this fanfic and those who wanted this chap to be updated earlier, much much earlier… The main reason was I really lost direction in life, felt really low in my life and that the only thing I could write was angst… but this fic is a happy sort of fic so it's better for me not to write it then…

I've finally completed my National service last week after 2 long years… now that's done and dusted…

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, somehow I lost track since I was away for so long, but I wanna give a big big hug to everyone who supported me all this time… Your support is very precious to me…

Up next chapter… the long awaited 'date' chapter… Until then… happy reading people… apologies in advance if there are mistakes in this chapter…


End file.
